Exotic Lover
by SafireCharmz
Summary: After Itachi death, Sasuke moves to a small island hoping to live normally. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. full summary inside NaruSasu A/N: now rated M again
1. Chapter 1: Going Places

Hi there everyone!! SafireCharmz here!! Ok so this here is my second fanfic *sigh* anyhow here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness!

So let's get chapter 1 on!!!

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 1: Going places

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Uchiha Sasuke lifted his head to gaze at a silver haired male, dressed in a simple black tuxedo.

"Hn." Was his sole response as he went back to having staring contest with the concrete beneath his feet.

"I know it must be hard to lose your brother and only remaining family member, but Itachi would have wanted you to move on with your life and not dwell on the death." The silver haired man stated as he took a seat next to Sasuke on wall of the large cemetery they were in.

"..." Sasuke remained silent as a scowl formed on his lips.

"Well, we could talk later, but right now we have to head home for the wake." The man got up from the low wall and stood, waiting for Sasuke to follow suit.

"Kakashi!"

The silver haired man, now identified as Kakashi turned to see a blond woman approaching with a scowl on her face.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi addressed his superior.

Tsunade was the chief of police there in the small village known as Konoha; and Kakashi was one of her most talented special ops.

"We have a small problem." Tsunade hissed, her eyes flickering quickly to Sasuke's unmoved form.

"What? Is there a new development?" Kakashi inquired, his visible eye glistening with curiousity.

"Orochimaru has come out of hiding, and...he admitted to being behind to murder of Uchiha Itachi..." She replied quietly.

However Sasuke still heard. His body tensed up. He had a feeling that Orochimaru had been behind his brother's death just like he had been behind the deaths of the entire Uchiha family, 7 years before. Though the police had this information, Orochimaru was virtually untouchable. He was to leader of the biggest underground mafia organisation in Japan.

"But, what's worse is that he has made an open threat to the department to find Sasuke as well," Tsunade continued, "...and kill him."

Sasuke unconsciously gasped out loud, causing the adults to look over at him.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi walked towards the teenager and placed a reassuring arm around his girlishly slim waist, "don't worry, I'll protect you with my life...it's the least I can do, now that Itachi is gone. Plus, now I'm your guardian and I will make sure no harm comes to you, my ward."

Sasuke shook his head to clear the thoughts of death. As much as he loved and missed his brother, he was nowhere near ready to join him, where ever he was.

"Anyway, we have to get you all packed and as far from Konoha as possible, before Orochimaru attempts anything. Your flight is already booked for tomorrow morning and you and Kakashi should be half way across the globe by the next day" Tsunade announced, "As a precaution you and Kakashi will assume the names, Shaun Takahashi and Keisuke Inoue. The fake IDs and passport have already been made and you will be staying with our close associate who lives where you are going."

"W-Where exactly are we going?" Sasuke asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft and shaky.

"Somewhere Orochimaru would never think to look; somewhere he probably never heard of and would never look for you there." Tsunade said, a smug look on her

face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"All passengers of Virgin Atlantic, Flight 1739, please make your way to gate 14, thank you."

The overhead intercom broadcasted throughout Konoha International Airport, startling Sasuke out of his brief slumber.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to get going Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke into a standing position.

Kakashi was dressed in a simple black turtle neck sweater and jeans. Sasuke stretched his stiff body, causing in over sized navy blue mohair sweater to reveal a slip of the pale porcelain skin of his flat stomach. He ignored the ogling girls as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"I hope the food on this plane is edible." Sasuke remarked as he pulled his red and white plane ticket out of his black skin tight pencil bottom jeans.

"Well, I don't know about that, but the movies are watchable." Kakashi replied as they got in line by the gate.

"Hmmm, I wonder if England will be cold when we get there..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Yea, even though it's near the end of August. But we won't have to worry about that. After all, we're only stopping in England for the plane to refill on gas and let off some passengers and put on some more. Then we'll be heading off to La Isla Bonita!" Kakashi explained.

"Baka, planes use Kerosine not gas." Sasuke replied as Kakashi got his ticket back from the woman at the gate.

"I know I know! But gas is such a shorter word."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He showed his ticket to the woman and followed his guardian to the huge plane. This was definitely going to be a long flight.

When everyone had finally boarded the plane, the flight attendants did their usual flight safety demonstration and soon the plane was ready for takeoff. As the plane lifted up into the air, Sasuke couldn't help but look out the window. He smiled sadly as he remembered his first plane ride, 11 years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Oniisan! Why are all the building so tiny?" A then 4 year old Sasuke asked his older brother as he gazed out the small window in amazement._

_"That's because we're so high up in the air, Otouto." The 9 year old replied, a loving smile on his young but wise face._

_"Nani?? Oniisan!! I don't want to fall!" Sasuke panicked, his small body flailing in his seat._

_Itachi wrapped his arms arounf his little brother close, pulling him close and effectively calming him down._

_"Don't worry Sasuke-chan. I'm here, I'll protect you." Itachi cooed, the smile still on his face as Sasuke relaxed in his hold, "I promise, I'll never leave you..."_

*END FLASHBACK*

"Too bad you couldn't keep that promise...Itachi..." Sasuke murmured, a single tear threatening to spill from his right eye as he turned away from the haunting glass.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they finally arrived in England, it was a whole 12 hours later. Sasuke yawned as he awoke. The shaking of the plane as its wheels made contact with the tarmac had jolted him out of his, thankfully, dreamless sleep. He stretched his aching joints as the pilot announced their safe arrival.

"Well, look who's awake!" Kakashi's overly cheery voice caused Sasuke to frown, "How was your sleep?"

"..." Sasuke scowl deepened.

"Dreamt of any beautiful bountiful babes? I know I did." Kakashi continued, "oh look I made and alliteration."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but could you keep quiet while I'm trying to ignore you?" Sasuke replied as he undid his seatbelt.

"Always so negative...hey, where are you going?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke easily manoeuvred his way into the aisle where some of the passengers were currently passing through to get off the plane.

"You're a cop, figure it out." Sasuke retorted as headed to the bathroom.

They were flying in Business Class, thanks to Tsunade's friends in high places, but it was still a little cramped for the Uchiha, who was only used to flying on private jets and at the least, First Class. However, since Itachi had died all the family riches and assets were locked away until Sasuke turned 18. He'd have to wait 2 1/2 years to live the life he was accustomed to. Sasuke frowned as he reached the bathroom area. Both door read 'ENGAGED'.

_Why the hell does business class only have two frigging toilets?!_, Sasuke thought as his irritation turned to frustration.

Just then one of the doors made a *click* noise and opened. A short brown haired teen emerged from the room. He looked up and flinched at the glare he received from then raven haired male standing in front of him. He was almost tempted to retreat back into the bathroom, but his instincts told him it was best for him to just leave as quickly as possible, before the coal eyes burnt holes through his head.

After scaring off the kid, Sasuke had used the bathroom and returned to his seat. Now new passengers were joining them on the plane. All of them looked snobby and proud. This made Sasuke frown. Was he like that? Or did these persons' love for money just turned them like that. Sasuke was far from snobby, he had no reason to be. He was rich but he wasn't greedy like these businessmen.

"What time is it?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Local or Japanese time?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"How about both." Kakashi smirked as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"It's 1:17 pm local time...which is...9:17 pm in Japan." Sasuke replied as he checked the time zones using his cell phone.

"Thank you. Then we shall arrive on the island at 9:17pm England time, which is, um...8 7 6 5 4... 4:17pm on the Island...wow all these time differences are such headaches."

"Hn."

Soon the plane was up in the air once again. Sasuke didn't even bother to sleep this time. He watched Lord of the Rings, the first one, and then he brushed up on this english. It was mandatory that everyone in his household knew English, Spanish and French, well enough to carry on an intelligent conversation with business partners. By age 6, Sasuke was fluent in these languages as well as German, which he had volunteered to learn. However, when his parents were killed along with everyone else in his family except for Itachi, two years later, he had locked away those languages in the back of his mind with the rest of his childhood. He had only started back English a year ago when he had started high school. Now he was 90% fluent in the language, a mere shadow of his former self.

"Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain speaking. I'm happy to announce that we are now approaching the beautiful island of Barbados. I hope your stay is enjoyable."

The captain announced as an island came into view.

"Wow, that's small! At least Orochimaru won't even think to look for us here." Kakashi said as he leaned over Sasuke slightly to look out the small window.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, not smile, smirk as he realised everything was really going to be alright. He was safe. He was away from Orochimaru. Away from any harm.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well there you have it =]. I'll already have chapter 2 written out *sigh* so all I have to do is type it TT~TT (such hard work since ppl r ALWAYS in my room! Hallelujah that I have a laptop now or it would have been impossible to upload this lollollol).

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my old exercise books :p.

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read!!! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me!! So the story is by the both of us!! So go read it!! And don't forget to review it!!!! =]

~Safirecharmz


	2. Chapter 2: This Little Island In The Sun

Ohayo Minna!!! SafireCharmz here!! Ok I am so so sooooooooooo sorry this took me so long to update but I was sick and then my mother banned me from the computer and didn't get a chance to type TT~TT... *sigh* anyway here's the summary:

*****************************************************************************

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

*****************************************************************************Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness!

So let's get on with chapter 2!!!

*****************************************************************************

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

*****************************************************************************

Exotic Lover

Chapter 2: This Little Island In The Sun

When the plane had landed Sasuke and Kakashi went over their plans.

"Okay, remember the reason for being here, if anyone asks, is just relocation. We can't take any chances. We don't know if anyone on this island might have connections to Orochimaru. Just be conservative." Kakashi said as he took down their carry-on bags.

"Kakashi I'm not stupid." Sasuke stated as he took his backpack from the older male.

After they went through collected their luggage and went through immigration, all they had left to do was find the person they would be staying with.

"What does she look like again?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed that they had been waiting for 10 minutes already.

Kakashi replied by showing Sasuke the photo Tsunade had given them. Sasuke gladly snatched it and began to memorize the female. She was short and plump, with dark brown skin and short black hair. In the photo she was wearing a uniform; probably the local police uniform.

Just as Kakashi was about to sit on a nearby bench, he spotted a sign being held high in the air with 'Shaun Takahashi and Keisuke Inoue!', scribbled on it.

"Come Sa-Shaun, I just saw our sign." Kakashi announced as he began to weave his way between the growing crowd.

Sasuke sighed as he followed his guardian to the person holding the sign.

"Hi there." Kakashi greeted the person in English, who did not look like the woman that was supposed to be here to pick them up, "I'm Keisuke but, who are you? You don't look like Gloria."

"Oh, hi! I'm Maria, her daughter. My mother went to pay the parking fee." The woman replied cheerily as she folded up the sign, "Um, follow me."

As they followed the woman, Sasuke looked her over. She was very slim, almost model-like and she had tan skin and long curly brown hair. She was very beautiful, but Sasuke was in no way attracted to her. A scowl formed on his face, as this thought sunk in. Sasuke had already hit puberty, though his body remained virtually hairless, but he hadn't found anyone he was attracted to. Maybe it was just that he didn't want to form any bonds with other people in fear of losing them, like he had lost his parents.

"Mummy!" Maria's voice shook Sasuke out of his inter musings.

He looked up from his feet to see the woman from the picture, which was still clutched in this hands, approaching.

"Oh you found them!" Gloria exclaimed as she came even closer, "Hi, I'm Gloria Taylor. You must be Shaun and Keisuke. Nice to meet you both. Welcome to Barbados!"

Kakashi smiled and took her hand in a firm shake, while Sasuke's scowl deepened. Great this was just what he needed—cheery people.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Gloria, Maria." Kakashi said politely, "And thank you for housing Shaun and myself while we get on our feet her in Barbados."

"No problem! Anyone from a foreign force is welcomed at my home." Gloria replied, the cheerfulness in her voice never wavering, "Okay, let's head to the car before the 5 o'clock traffic."

With that the four of them walked to the car park and after putting in the luggage, they got into Gloria's black Suzuki Gran Vitara.

As they travelled silently down the almost empty highway, Gloria finally broke the silence, to Sasuke's dismay.

"So Keisuke, is Shaun your son?" She asked as she overtook a slow car.

"Hn? Oh, no. I'm his guardian." Kakashi replied as he read his new Icha Icha romance novel, 'Make out Curiosity'.

"Oh? What happened to his family?" Gloria asked, unknowingly causing Sasuke to tense up.

"They...died...so Gloria, is Maria your only child?" Kakashi said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, that's very tragic..." Glory replied softly but then regained her cheerfulness as she continued, "I have two children. Maria is 14 and then I have a son, Marcus, he's 15. How old are you Shaun?"

Sasuke looked at Gloria in the rear-view mirror, as he was finally included in the conversation which seemed to revolve around him.

"I'm 15." Sasuke simply said as he readjusted his position from leaning against the door to sitting up straight.

"Ok, then you'll be in Marcus's year group when you start school next week. Do you have a girlfriend, Shaun? Maria's singl—"

"YOU!!!!" Was Maria's horrified exclamation as her mother tried to set her up.

A dark blush adorned her cheeks as she pouted. Sasuke was very handsome but she wanted to ask him out when they were more acquainted than this! Kakashi chuckled as he looked at Sasuke's surprised expression.

_Poor kid. Does he even know what a girlfriend is??_, Kakashi thought in amusement as Sasuke went back to his glass gazing. _All Sasuke knows is books and Martial Arts...Maybe this trip will help his to loosen up and make friends. Starting with the lovely Maria._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a 30 minute drive they arrived at a pink and white two story house. It looked empty at the moment.

"Okay we're here." Gloria announced, "Welcome to Husbands, St. James and to my humble abode."

As they took the luggage out of the trunk Gloria continued to speak.

"The girls around here will love you guys." She chuckled.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _Oh great!_

Kakashi chuckled and patted Sasuke on the back sympathetically. _So the fan club will have some foreign members it seems_, He thought with another chuckle.

When all of the luggage was out, they proceeded to enter the house. While Gloria showed Kakashi to the guest room, Maria showed Sasuke where he'd be staying.

"So, um...how did your family die, Shaun?" Maria asked quietly as she led Sasuke up the stairs, "If you don't mind me asking..."

"...I don't want to talk about it..." Sasuke replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh!" Maria said awkwardly as they walked down a corridor, "Um, this way. Sorry you can't have your own room. You'll have to stay with my big brother Marcus."

"Hn" Sasuke replied shortly, as he waited for Maria to turn the knob on a plain white door to reveal a messy room.

"Sorry about the mess...you should know how boys are." Maria apologized as she quickly organised her brother's clothes and books.

Sasuke watch silently as she excavated a bed from under some books. She disappeared into a closet and returned with fresh sheets and a pillow, which she speedily fixed up the bed with.

"There." She exclaimed as she placed the pillow on the bed, "After you settle, come down stairs, it's already dinner time."

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he placed his suitcase beside the bed.

As Maria left the room he pulled off his backpack and placed it on his bed. Sasuke yawned as he sat on the bed. The jet lag was finally kicking in.

"Might as well rest my eyes." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he lay on his back, "I'm not even hungry..."

After awhile, Sasuke drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow. Marcus, who's this girl?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he heard a voice. He was still hazy but he could make out two people in the room with him. Marcus stopped in his doorway, right behind his best friend.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Marcus chuckled as he walked up to Sasuke, who was now sitting up.

"Hi th—UMPH" Marcus began but was knocked out of the way by a blond blur.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Marcus's best friend said, a captivatingly sexy smile on his well tanned face, "What's your name?"

"..." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he glared at the blond idiot who thought he was a girl.

"Wait let me guess! Angel? 'Cuz only someone by that name could be as beautiful as you." Naruto continued, his blue eyes twinkling with some unknown emotion.

"Hey, Naruto stop harassing she.(1)" Marcus said in his foreign dialect as he stood up. He smiled apologetically at Sasuke and ran a hand through his brown hair, "Excuse my friend. He can be a horny bastard some, well most of de time. Anyway, who exactly are you?(2)"

Sasuke furrowed his brows. This country's dialect just sounds like bad grammar with an accent. It was a little difficult to understand...but still comprehensible at the same time.

"I'm Shaun." Sasuke said, his somewhat deep voice taking the other boys by surprise, "And I am not a girl."

"Shit, man I sorry." Naruto blushed slightly as he apologized, "Damn."

Marcus chuckled as his best friend looked at Sasuke in slight horror.

"Oh! you is one of de Japanese fellas dat my mudda tell we bout.(3)" Marcus said, confusing Sasuke slightly with his wording.

"...Yes." Sasuke replied as he got up, "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll take you." Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke. He stopped in mid step however, as Sasuke directed a glare his way.

"No I rather you just direct me." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a distrusting look.

"Dude I'm not gunna do you anything! I'm not gay! I thought you were a girl." Naruto said defensively.

"Naruto, nobody ain't say you gay.(4)" Marcus sweatdropped.

"I know!! I have a girlfriend for crying out loud! But it's just, he gave a look, like if he thought I was!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The bathroom." Sasuke said, reminding them that he wanted to use it.

"Oh! Sorry, lemme show you." Marcus lead Sasuke through the door.

At the last minute Sasuke glance back to see Naruto watching. The look in his eyes scared Sasuke slightly. He couldn't recognise the emotion but it made a shiver run down his spine.

To Be Continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just incase you need it:

(1)Hey, Naruto stop harassing her.

(2)Excuse my friend, he can be a horny bastard some, well most of the time. Anyway, who exactly are you?

(3)Oh! You're one of the Japanese (guys) that my mother told us about.

(4)Naruto, no one said that you were gay.

*sigh* gotta love Bajan! =^__^=

*****************************************************************************

A/N: Well there you have it =]. *sigh* again I am sooooooooooooooooorry for the long wait TT~TT. Meh!

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my old exercise books :p.

*****************************************************************************Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read!!! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me!! So the story is by the both of us!! So go read it!! And don't forget to review it!!!! =]

~Safirecharmz


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

Hey ppl! SafireCharmz here once again! Ok, before I forget to mention again TT_TT, Thanx to all my readers and reviewers! U guys keep me goin! XD

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

*****************************************************************************Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness!

So let's get on with chapter 3!

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 3: A New Country, A New School, A New Life...Wow

Sasuke slowly stepped into the shower. It was now 8 pm and he was about ready to go to bed. After he was finished using the bathroom, Sasuke had went down stairs for dinner. The local cuisine was different but it still tasted good. Sasuke had thought, since the loudmouthed blonde from earlier was gone, dinner would have been quiet. How wrong he was.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Oh Shaun, glad you could make it down." Gloria said as she looked up the stairs, "I hoped the boys didn't give you any trouble."_

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitch slight as he remembered his earlier encounter with Marcus and Naruto._

"_No...they didn't." Sasuke stated simply._

"_Great, take a seat here and let me introduce you to my husband." Gloria said as she ushered Sasuke to the living room._

_He took the empty seat between Marcus and Maria at the table. Also seated were Kakashi and a blond haired man._

"_Ok Shaun, you've met my son Marcus already." Gloria stated as she took a seat at the of the table, adjacent to Maria, "However this is my husband Martin. Martin this is Shaun."_

"_Nice to meet you Shaun." Martin said in his deep voice._

"_Same here." Sasuke said simply, as he examined his food._

_He'd never seen so much food on one plate before. There was a piece of chicken, a large portion of rice...with peas in it? Normally with western food it'd be peas on the side; but then again he wasn't in that west... Also on the plate was potato salad and coleslaw_._Sasuke's observations were soon cut off when Marcus began to talk to him._

"_So Shaun, how old you is?" Marcus asked Sasuke._

"_Um, how old I am?" Sasuke asked, trying to clarify exactly what Marcus just said._

"_Yea, Yea , dat's what I say." Marcus said and nodded._

"_Marcus, speak properly, Shaun won't understand our dialect." Gloria scowled._

"_Oh yea, sorry man." Marcus replied and took a large bite out of his drumstick, "So how old?"_

"_I'm fifteen." Sasuke replied and took a sip from his glass of orange juice._

"_Cool, me too. So, wa—what school you going to go to now that your here?" Marcus asked, trying his hardest to talk standard English for Sasuke's sake, "I go to one named Comberlane , It the best school here. Unfortunately Maria has to go to shitty Harriton's Academy."_

_With that, Marcus stuck his tongue out at his glaring sister. Sasuke tried to ignore the siblings in vain._

"_You just jealous that you ain't smart enough to go to my school." Maria scoffed as she continued to glare at her brother._

_Marcus flipped his middle finger at Maria. "Stick it where the sun don't shine." Maria growled._

"_Sorry sis, but that's a one-way street, exit only, no entry." Marcus replied with a smirk._

_Sasuke looked on confused, while Kakashi chuckled lightly._

"_Eh! You two, Not at my table! And besides we have guests!" Gloria intervened._

"_Sorry." The siblings mumbled in unison._

"_Anyway, Tsunade contacted me last week, telling me that I might be getting some guests and she also told me I'd need to apply for one of them to get into a Secondary School." Gloria announced, " So starting next week, 2nd__of September, Shaun will be attending 5th__form(1) at Comberlane School."_

"_You serious? Wow, I'll show Shaun around then." Marcus offered as he wrapped his right arm around Sasuke's shoulders causing him to tense up, "Wait what about books and uniforms?"_

"_Well since I'll be busy with work at the station and your father has a meeting tomorrow at the plant, you and Maria will have to accompany Shaun to Cave Sheperd to get some clothes. Kakashi and I will go for his books after we're finished at the police station." Gloria replied._

"_Yea, and I'm so glad you got me that job at the station, Gloria." Kakashi added gratefully._

"_It was no biggy and plus you were a police back in Japan so you are already qualified for the job." She said smiling sweetly._

_Sasuke shook his head as the other got back to eating. Maybe his life could actually continue… normally._

*END FLASHBACK*

Sasuke turned the knob on the tiled wall to stop the water. He sighed as he quickly dried his skin. Tomorrow he'd have to stroll around with Maria and Marcus while he got his clothes for school. And he wasn't necessarily ecstatic about going to a new school either. But he guessed that wasn't really his choice to make.

The next day, Monday, came quickly after Sasuke had to bed. After reluctantly getting ready, Sasuke was dragged by the siblings to a part of the country called St. Michael, where there was a huge shopping and business district known as Bridgetown or as the locals preferred, 'Town'.

"So…where is this Cave Sheperd?" Sasuke asked as he walked through an area called 'Swan Street'.

"Just a little further." Marcus replied and lead his sister and Sasuke through an alleyway where vendors were selling from postcards to jewelry to socks, "See, we're here already. Patience is a virtue."

"Tch." Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at Marcus as they crossed a road and entered a large mall.

"Okay, the school uniforms are upstairs so come along." Maria announced as she lead Sasuke to an escalator.

Sasuke looked around discreetly as the escalator began its ascent. He could feel some eyes on him, something he was well familiarized with.

_Why the hell are they looking at me like that?_, Sasuke thought as his scowl deepened.

He glared at two teenaged girls who dared to look at him and giggle. They, however, immediately stopped and looked away from the death his glare promised them. Sasuke smirked in triumph. At less he knew those girls would be too scared to stalk him while he shopped.

Sasuke followed Marcus and Maria as they walked past the book section and toy section, until they finally reached the school clothes. Marcus immediately started to look at some long grey pants on a shelf while Maria looked at red and black striped tie off its shelf.

"What size pants?" Marcus asked Sasuke.

"Twenty-five." Sasuke replied, he twitched slightly as Marcus and Maria stared at him incredulously, "What?"

"Wow, your waist is tiny." Maria giggled, causing Sasuke to glare daggers at her brunette head.

"My waist is not tiny." Sasuke replied with a scowl on his face.

"Yea it is. I wear size 32 pants. Anyway, try that on. What size shirt?"

"I wear size 18." Sasuke responded as he caught the pants Marcus had thrown his way.

Marcus quickly found a short sleeved white button-up shirt, while Maria handed him a tie.

"You wear ties at this school?" Sasuke asked Maria.

"Well since you're going in 5th form, yea." She replied as she ushered him to the dressing room.

"Yup, that's right." Marcus added, a huge smile on his face, "I finally get to wear a tie!"

Sasuke closed the door of the dressing room and quickly got dressed. When he had on all the components, he stepped out of the room to get the siblings' critique.

"Wow you make that look hot!" Maria complimented, a slight blush on her tanned face.

Sasuke took a step back cautiously while Marcus rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"What she meant to say is it fits you well. Now, lets get you four more shirts and pants, then we'll go back downstairs and get you a pair of black shoes." Marcus said, pushing Sasuke back into the dressing room.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Naruto and I will show you a good time at school Shaun, so don't worry about being new."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

_Don't tell me that blonde asshole is going to be in the same building with ME for over 6 hours!_, Sasuke thought as he loosened the tie around his neck. _Oh great!_

Ok maybe it was wrong to say it wasn't going to be so bad…'cause it's going to be a total disaster. Bring on the annoyance.

To Be Continued...

Okay ppl! Let's see now:

(1)So anyway, in Barbados our School system is different. While in the US you guys have Grade K-12, we do it a little different. As well as you Elementary, Middle School and High Schools. We have Primary and Secondary Schools. Primary School has 8 class groups: Nursery (3-4yrs), Reception (4-5yrs), Infants A (5-6yrs), Infants B (6-7yrs), Class 1 (7-8yrs), Class 2 (8-9yrs), Class 3 (9-10yrs) and Class 4 (10-11yrs). During Class 4 we take an exam called the Common Entrance exam, which determines which Secondary School you would attend, based on marks. Now Secondary School would be, I guess, Middle and High School in one. We have 5, 6 or 7 class groups. It depends on the school. Some have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th form, while others have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, lower 5th and upper 5th. However at my school we have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, lower 6th and upper 6th. Now 1st form is 11-12yrs, 2nd is 12-13yrs, 3rd is 13-14yrs (1st-3rd is the junior part of the school), 4th 14-15yrs, 5th 15-16yrs, lower 6th 16-17 and upper 6th is 17-18. Lol I just thought You all should know lol *sigh* =^_^=

A/N: Well there you have it =]. *sigh* it's already 12:44 am here in Barbados lol and I have to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Anywho, next time I'm goin to show u wat the uniforms look like lol and also If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my old exercise books :p.

*****************************************************************************Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz


	4. Chapter 4: School is in Session

**Hey ppl! SafireCharmz here once again! Thanx to all my readers and reviewers! U guys keep me goin! XD Right, don't forget to review ppls! Especially u guys that just read and go :P**

**anyway here's the summary:**

**After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.**

*******************************************************************************Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .**

**oh yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness!**

**So let's get on with chapter 4!**

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 4: School Is In Session

The last week of vacation had passed quickly and this had Sasuke uncharacteristically nervous. He wasn't one to really care about the opinions of other people, but he _was_ in another country and there was no saying what unexpected things might happen. It was already Monday and Sasuke was sitting in the backseat of Gloria vehicle, on his way to the place he would soon call his school. Gloria would drop off Marcus and Sasuke first and then take Maria, who was in the front passenger seat, to school.

"Nervous?" Marcus asked as he poked Sasuke in the side.

"No." Sasuke stated as he flinched away from the offending finger.

"Don't worry," Marcus replied, completely ignoring Sasuke's answer, "The least the girls will do to you is rape you. What guy wouldn't want that?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from Marcus to look through the open window.

"Are you always this unresponsive?" Marcus chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll find you a girl and then maybe you'll be less of a corpse."

_Corpse?_, Sasuke thought irritably as his eyebrow twitched, _Just because I prefer the observe rather than make conversation doesn't mean I'm a…doesn't make me cold and dead!_

"Marcus!" Maria scolded her brother.

"Oh sorry! I forgot you want Shaun for yourself." Marcus replied, sticking his tongue out at his blushing sibling.

Sasuke zoned out the siblings' bickering all the way to their destination.

It was 7:30 am when they arrived at the school and all Sasuke could do while he followed Marcus toward a huge building, was stare. The school was an off white colour and was made of concrete. Though judging from the rough texture of the paint on the wall, it could be seen that trowel plastic was used to cover the wall underneath. Apart from the main building, there were 7 other structures visible from his viewpoint. As they walked closer to the main building, to the left there where two buildings made of wall and one of wood. On the left there in the distance one wooden building could be made out behind a large tree.

_How old is this place?_, Sasuke wondered.

They passed a bust of some man named Sir Fred and were 5 feet away from the foyer of the main building, when they were bombarded by a girl.

"Marcus!" She practically squealed in a high pitched voice.

Sasuke scowled when he accidentally walked into Marcus's back as a result of the onslaught. He quickly took in the girl's appearance. She wore the same uniform as them, however with a grey skirt instead of a pants. She had straight, shoulder length black hair and she wore silver glasses. Her skin was darker shade of brown than Marcus and… her breast were huge! Not that Sasuke was staring or anything…okay maybe he looked… for a prolonged period of time, but that did not mean he was a pervert in any way!

"Hey Jalissa." Marcus greeted the girl with a hug.

She was slightly taller than Marcus and much taller than Sasuke.

"Ok Marcus, you can let go now." The girl growled as she pried Marcus off, her face surprisingly not showing her annoyance, "Pervert."

"Me? Pervert? Nooooooo." Marcus replied cheekily as he stepped aside to reveal Sasuke, "Anyway, Jalissa, this is Shaun. He's staying at my house."

"Cool. Hi Shaun, I'm Jalissa. Nice to meet you." Jalissa said surprisingly shy all of a sudden.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too." Sasuke replied.

"Where are you from?" Jalissa inquired, a slight blush on her face.

"I'm from Japan." Sasuke responded.

He flinched slightly when Jalissa's smile transformed from a small smile to a face splitting grin.

"You serious!" She practically screamed in excitement. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!"

_Maybe I should stand behind Marcus for protection…_, Sasuke thought warily as the girl stared at him creepily.

"I shall finally learn Japanese…" Jalissa said, a creepy look in her eyes, "And with this power I shall rule the world! Bwuhahahaha! I have to tell Shante and Shanel!"

With that Jalissa practically ran off into the main building and around a corner, a few eyes on her. The school was quite empty at this early time, since registration was at 8:30 am and school started at 9 am.

"Before you call Mental(1), this is normal behaviour for her…and most of my friends." Marcus deadpanned.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched up into a barely there smile.

_What's wrong with this place?_, Sasuke mused as he followed Marcus on the path Jalisa had just taken. _Not only do they talk strange, they act that way too!_

They rounded the corner and Marcus pointed to a open door.

"That's the canteen." He explained as he pointed at the large room.

As they continued to walk they came to an open area. In the middle was a garden with a very tall tree. The closed classrooms could be seen from this part of the school.

"This is Verdemore Gardens." Marcus announced as they walked on the asphalt, where some cars were parked.

They turned another corner this time instead of going left they went right. They were more buildings which were part of the school. They all looked quite old, nothing like Sasuke's old school, Konoha Academy. Now there was a high tech institution- with automatic doors and electronic registration. They turn left by a building, Marcus had explained to be one of the Art Rooms at the school. Marcus nodded to some boys who were standing behind the building. Sasuke looked at the building they were headed to. It was a pavilion which overlooked the huge playing field. There were about six people sitting and standing in the pavilion. As they walked up the stairs all eyes seemed to land on Sasuke. But only one person came right out and asked a question.

"Wait, Marcus who's you friend?" A girl asked as we drew closer.

She wore the same uniform as Jalissa but she was shorter and slimmer than Jalissa. Also her hair was shorter, she was slightly darker and she didn't wear glasses. Jalissa giggled happily behind the girl. There were two other girls and boys looking on curiously.

"That's Shaun, you know, that I just tell you bout." Jalissa whispered into her friend's ear.

"Well g'morning to you too Klodea." Marcus replied as we reached the top of the stairs.

The girl rolled her eyes at Marcus and quickly pushed him out of the way.

"Hi, I'm Klodea." The girl said, practically undressing Sasuke with her eyes, "How old are you? Where are you from? And do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at Klodea's boldness.

"Um," Sasuke took a step back.

"Klodea!" Jalissa and Marcus scowled in unison, cutting Sasuke off.

"Shit man! First day of school and you already horning(2) Naruto?" Marcus said half amused by his friend's obvious intentions, "You grim!"

"Wha I do? Jeez on(3) I was just asking Shaun some questions, which he has yet to answer." Klodea retorted.

"I'm 15, I'm from Japan and no I don't have a girlfriend." Sasuke kept it short.

"You look so and ain't got a girlfriend?" Klodeaa asked in complete surprise.

She leaned in close to Sasuke and rose one of her sculpted eyebrows.

"You's a bulla?(4)" She asked in all seriousness.

"**Klodea**!" Everyone in the pavilion gasped-scolded in unison, while Sasuke just looked on in confusion.

_What's a…bulla?_, Sasuke furrowed his brows. Whatever it was, it certainly did not sound like a compliment.

"Just because he ain't got a girlfriend don't mean he is a bulla!" Marcus scolded Klodea.

"Whateva, I was just checking." Klodea replied as she took a seat beside a girl.

"Anyhow, Shaun let me introduce you to some of my friends." Marcus said as he sat beside Klodea, motioning for Sasuke to join them.

"Ok beside Klodea, that is Shawna and beside her is Shanel. You already met Jalissa. That's Darius. Over there is Cheyenne and that is Shaqim." Marcus explained.

Sasuke nodded to them in acknowledgement.

After a while more people congregated at the pavilion. Most of them more friends of Marcus and the others. By 8 am the one person Sasuke didn't really feel like seeing arrive. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto baby!" Klodea exclaimed as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Klodea." Naruto replied a sexy grin directed right at his girlfriend.

She quickly ran down the stairs to meet her other half. She place a quick kiss on his lips, but he pull her back towards him for some tongue action.

"Oh great! Nothing gets me more ready to learn than some early morning PDA." A girl who was previously identified as Shante remarked sarcastically as she leaned against a wall.

"Whateva." Klodea retorted as she pull away from his grinning boyfriend.

His grin however turned into a playful smirk when he laid eye on a emotionless Sasuke.

"Nice to see you again Shaun." Naruto drawled as he climbed the stairs, his eyes never leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under Naruto's gaze. _What the hell is that dumbass looking at?_

"At least this time I can tell you're a boy."

"Unfortunately I still can't tell if you have a brain." Sasuke replied snidely.

Naruto gaped at Sasuke's insult. It seems he was going to have to teach this new comer that no one disrespects the great Uzum-

"Naruto shut you mouth before you let out de air in your head." Marcus said.

"Hey! Who side you on!" Naruto growled at his best friend.

How was he supposed to teach this…bastard if his own best friend was insulting him!

Sasuke smirked. It seemed that it was going to be a long day and surprisingly enough, he would enjoy it to the max.

To Be Continued…

Okay ppl! Let's see now:

(1) "Mental" is what we call the Psychiatric Hospital here in B'dos, lol.

(2) "Horning" Ok this is the term we use for cheating. So it's like: "First day of school and you're already cheating on Naruto"

(3) "Jeez on" is like an how u all say 'geez' lol um hmm…

(4)"Bulla" one of the terms we use for a homosexual male. So Claudia was saying "You's a bulla?" which could be translated as "Are you gay?".

Well I guess that's it for now :D

A/N: WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO, early-ish update! I made sure I didn't procrastinate as much as usual for this one. Hehehe. Well hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. But you know… the more reviews the faster I will update :P. Anyhow If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my old exercise books :p.

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Oh yeah since Chen is coming over by me tomorrow (Sunday) *does happy dance* BTR will be soon updated! We promise! Yosh!


	5. Chapter 5

Sup ppl! SafireCharmz here once again! Thanx to all my readers and reviewers! U guys keep me goin! XD Right, don't forget to review ppls! Especially u guys that just read and go :P

Now to address an issue:Let me explain to Lily-chan, since she doesn't understand. Marcus does **not** have a different accent than his mother and sister. They **all** share the **same** accent, ok. The difference is that Gloria and Maria **choose** to speak **proper English**around Sasuke, so as not to confuse him. However Marcus doesn't really give a damn, so he keeps speaking **dialect**. And since Sasuke is smart he can sometimes guess what Marcus and his friends are saying. Now that's the end of that and I hope u have been enlightened.

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness!

So, on to chapter 5!

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 5: (no title cuz I can't think of any lol)

It was 8:30 am when a bell was heard. Most of the people at the pavilion got up and started to put on their backpacks and messenger bags. Sasuke looked over at Marcus in vacillation.

"That's the first bell." Marcus clarified, recognizing Sasuke's expression, "Which means we gotta go to registration. But since today is de first day, we don't know exactly where we class is so we have to go in de hall for prayers."

"…Okay, I see." Sasuke replied after a short delay.

"Oi, Marcus." Naruto spoke up from somewhere behind them, "Which form is this bastard gunna be in?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance for the hundredth time that morning. _Could that voice be anymore obnoxious!_

"5B." Marcus replied as he made his way down the stairs.

"Wh-what? He's gunna be in our form?" Naruto asked incredulously as he pushed pass Sasuke to catch up with his best friend.

"Wow, he's in our form?" Jalissa asked happily as she skipped down the stairs, nearly right into Sasuke's back.

"Hmmm, this gine(1) be interesting." Klodea mused as she followed right behind Sasuke, "Real interesting…"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks as he felt a hand squeeze his ass.

"Nice." Klodea purred in his ear before she quickly by passed a stunned Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke couldn't believe she just did that.

"Yo Shaun move it, unless you don't want a seat." Shanel nudged Sasuke and snapped him back to the present.

_Didn't…didn't they just see that?_, Sasuke wondered as he followed the rest, _How could she…I mean, she has a boyfriend! What the hell?_

It didn't take long for them to reach a big room, which Sasuke assumed to be the assembly hall. He felt a little, just a little, uneasy as eyes followed his every move. The looks some of the girls were giving him were unnerving. He felt like a piece of meat being draped in front of hungry lionesses. But what did he expect. He was an Uchiha, and Uchihas _do _have an ethereal beauty about them. Who wouldn't want to sneak a peek at him? Sasuke smirked to himself.

Cue the giggling girls here.

Sasuke looked into the hall. He had thought all the students at this school wore the same uniform, but he was wrong. At the front of the hall, right by the stage on each side were groups of students clad in khaki. The girls wore khaki dresses with a navy blue and gold band around their waists, and navy blue socks, while the boys wore a khaki shirt and short pants and knee high navy blue socks with two gold stripes circling the top. Right behind them were students dressed like Sasuke, except instead of a tie, they wore epaulettes on their shoulders(2).

_I guess, different uniforms signify different classes?_, Sasuke mused as he took a seat beside Marcus.

Soon after he was comfortably seated in the hard plastic blue chair, he felt a hand tousling his hair. He moved forward, away from the offending hand and glared back at the culprit.

"I was just making sure there wasn't a duck on your head, what with it's ass sticking out the back of your head." Naruto said, a huge smirk on his vulpine face, "But luckily it was just your hair."

Sasuke resisted the urge to jump over the chair and strangle Naruto for being an ass and for messing with his hair. Instead he just replaced his glare with a small smirk.

"I'm surprised that your brain came up with that on it's own." Sasuke retorted, "Now I think you should rest it before it catches a stroke from over thinking."

With that Sasuke turned back to his original position, ignoring the idiot behind him as he sputtered, trying to think of a come back.

"Well… you… at least I don't look like a girl." Naruto reciprocated animatedly, grabbing the attention of a few people.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _I do NOT look like a girl!_

"Real mature Naruto, real mature." Klodea replied as she took a seat beside her pouting boy friend.

After a while the din that had filled the hall began to dwindle and the students started to get up. Sasuke followed suit, but looked over at Marcus for an explanation.

"When the principal enters the hall we suppose to stand up." Marcus whispered, "It's like a school rule."

"Oh okay." Sasuke whispered back as he watched two men walk down the aisle of the hall.

"Now stop talking or we gine get in trouble." Marcus murmured.

Sasuke nodded and watched as the men made their way onto a stage at the front of the hall. The elder of the two men proceeded to stand behind a podium and fanned his hand down in some kind of gesture. With that the students began to sit and Sasuke followed their lead.

"Good Morning." The man said as he looked over the student body, "Welcome back to a new year here at Comberlane. Also welcome to the new students and staff."

He paused as the student body broke out in applause.

"Now let's all stand and sing the school lustily."

As he uttered these words, everyone arose and an organ was heard from somewhere on the stage. Sasuke felt a little out of place when the singing begun. He didn't know this song, not that he was actually going to sing even if he did.

After the song was sung, the principal signaled for everyone to sit. Sasuke sat in slight boredom as Mr. Parrison, the principal, read a passage from the bible proceeded by a short story pertaining to the theme of the week. After that The Lord's Prayer, A silent prayer and the Grace was said. Then after listening to the long list of the day's notices, the students had to stand yet again. However this time it was to say the National Pledge, which Sasuke yet again didn't know.

_I Pledge allegiance to my country Barbados and to my flag,_

_To uphold and defend their honour,_

_And by my living to do credit,_

_To my nation wherever I go._

The Pledge was short and simple and Sasuke preferred it that way. No need to make a long speech about your loyalty. After this, they were dismissed. The standing students were given permission to leave first followed by the front and back rows. The only students that stayed were the 1st formers, so they could be introduced to their teachers.

Sasuke followed Marcus to the classroom that Mr. Fergus, the vice principal, had announced where5B was to be when he read out the room numbers during the time when the notices were being read.

"So we have to do housekeeping for the first two periods?" Sasuke asked as he climbed two staircases.

"Yea, to give we teacher any info dat they don't know about we. Like if we address changed or something." Marcus replied as he lead Sasuke up two more staircases, "And so we will know which classes we in."

"Wait, aren't we in 5B?" Sasuke asked as he followed Marcus across the corridor, trying not to bump into any of the other people trying to get to their classrooms.

"Yea, but we might have different teachers for our subjects. The only subjects dat we know we will have the same teachers is English Lit. and Maths."

"Oh…okay."

Sasuke followed Marcus pass the bathrooms and around a corner to another corridor. He scowled as he yet again felt eyes on him. It was really tiring being so handsome. Sasuke smirked causing some girls to squeal, not for the first time that day.

When the reached a room, Marcus lead Sasuke inside and he took a beside Marcus. It was somewhat quite in there, well it was tolerable…until.

"Marcus!" Naruto hollered as he entered the classroom and slammed his backpack onto the empty table beside Marcus.

"Yes Naruto." Marcus answered uninterestedly.

"What subjects is this bastard taking?" The blonde asked, pointing a finger right in Sasuke's face.

"I have a name you know, dumbass." Sasuke growled, swiping the hand out of his face.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking about you." Naruto replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.

Sasuke glared at the blonde idiot, who was currently perched on Marcus's desk.

"Shaun what subject you doing?" Marcus asked Sasuke.

"Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Spanish, Music, Mathematics and English Literature." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly as he watched Naruto's face morph into a horrified stare.

"Not only do I have to be in maths and lit with **you**, now there's a chance that I might have to hear your snide comments in Spanish, Biology, Chemistry **and** Physics. Just great! Why not put the bastard in **all**my classes." Naruto ranted.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm surprised your brain can even handle such tough subjects." Sasuke chided, waiting for the Blonde's retort.

"…" Naruto opened his mouth to tell Sasuke where he could shove his assumptions, but snapped it closed when their form teacher entered the room.

"Okay everyone in the class and take your seats." She announced as she passed through the classroom quickly.

She was kind of short, and she had long-ish black hair braided and placed in a high ponytail. She had a really strange fashion sense, judging from her lack of matching skills.

"Okay, everyone here knows me, well not you." She said pointing to Sasuke, "'Cuz I don't know you. Anyway I'm Ms. Kitwell and I'll be your form teacher for this school year."

She looked at Sasuke expectantly and he reluctantly got up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Shaun Takahashi" Sasuke said simply and took his seat again.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Now class, he's new to this school and new to Barbados so treat him well."

With that Ms. Kitwell took her seat in the corner of the classroom and began calling the students one by one up to her desk.

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself. He hoped he'd get through the day with his hearing intact, which might be impossible with Naruto in his form.

To Be Continued…

Okay ppl! Let's see now:

It's not a lot this time :P

(1) 'gine' is a word we use instead of 'am/is/are going to' e.g. "Hmmm, this gine be interesting" is "Hmmm, this is going to be interesting"

A/N: Well I have finally finished this chappie =]. Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. But you know… the more reviews the faster I will update :P. Anyhow If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my old exercise books :p.

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. YAYZ! Chen came over on Sunday and then on Monday and stayed over til Tuesday, which means *du du du duuuuuuuun* We wrote! And BtR will soon be update! Really soon! Woohooo!


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Annoyance Commence

Sup ppl! SafireCharmz here once again! I am sooooooooo sorry for the late review but this has been a really busy time for me. Better late than never, eh? Anywhoz thanx to all my readers and reviewers! U guys keep me goin! XD Trust me if I don't get reviews I get depressed and I'd probably discontinue this fic like my other T.T. Buuuuut that won't happen cuz I trust you guys to feed me with ur reviews whether they be positive or negative! I want to know if it is to ur liking and also what I can do to write anything better. I'm still progressing in my writing skills so don't hate too much :P, Right, don't forget to review ppls! Especially u guys that just read and go :P

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

*****************************************************************************Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

**Update**: So right, since my story hasn't gotten to the yaoi yet it is reader friendly :D thus I will change the rating from M to T until I see some reason why it should be other J

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness! WAAAA I own nothing…one thing I rly rly rly REALLY! Wish I owned is a BJD! Omg! I nearly cried when I saw the prices. T.T Other than the price being like 300 US dollars for ONE doll, I don't live in AMERICA so I can't even get one if I had the mullah!

WAAA whyyyyyyyyyyy! I mean jeeeeeeeeeez with the recession u would think I could get the damned things cheap.

So, let's get Chapter 6 going shall we!

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 6: Let The Annoyance Commence

Sasuke sat quietly as he watched his fellow classmates go up to Ms. Kitwell, one by one. They were updating there current status, such as their change in address or telephone number. It was all on a rectangular card which held a passport sized photograph of the student. Finally it came Sasuke's turn.

"Shaun Takahashi." Ms. Kitwell called and Sasuke immediately got up to go to her.

He passed Marcus's desk and then he was in front of Naruto's the most unexpected, on Sasuke's part, thing happened. Naruto stuck out one of his feet causing Sasuke to trip and fall ungracefully onto the hard concrete floor.

"Oh so sorry Shaun, My foot slip." Naruto said in fake remorse, the fox-like grin on his face giving away his innocent act.

Sasuke pushed up off the ground as the whole class erupted in laughter. He was going to kill the blond haired buffoon.

"Now now, Naruto that wasn't nice. Class please quiet down." Ms. Kitwell said as she tapped a wooden ruler on her desk.

Sasuke dusted off his clothes. He glared daggers at the smirking Blonde before continuing to Ms. Kitwell.

"Shaun, your guardian came to the school and gave us all your information. So saying, I doubt anything about you has changed in that short period of time, correct?" She asked as she looked over Sasuke's card.

"That's correct," Sasuke responded, "Nothing has changed."

"Well then you may have a seat."Sasuke nodded slightly and returned to his seat cautiously , making sure Naruto didn't pull any pranks this time. He remained quiet, in his own little world as the rest of his classmates went to the teacher.

"Okay everyone." Ms. Kitwell announced as she finished up with Naruto's card, "That part of the house keeping is over so now I will read out your timetable."

Everyone in the class began to pull out these orange homework books. Sasuke reached in his backpack and pulled out his. Marcus had previously told him that he would need it.

"Okay I assume everyone knows which subjects they have and the groups they are in, right." Ms. Kitwell continued as she looked over the gathering of teenagers.

Sasuke reached into his bag again. This time he pulled out a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it to reveal his subjects and their groups.

_Group A - Chemistry_

_Group B - Physics_

_Group C - Music_

_Group D - Spanish_

_Group E - Biology_

"Okay, Now in the 'Times' section in the first box write '9:00- 9:40 am'. Now under that in the next box write '9:40-10:20 am'…"

Sasuke wrote down the times as instructed by their teacher. When it came to the time for the last period '2:10- 2:50', Sasuke listened as Ms. Kitwell went on to Monday.

"Ok now in the 'Monday Section' write the following. For the 1st and 2nd periods, your Group E subject. 3rd period is your Group B, then in the box under that write 'B' for break time. Now 4th and 5th periods will be Group D. In the box under that write 'L' for lunch time. Okay now 5th and 6th period are Group A…"

Sasuke put pen to paper as Ms. Kitwell continued with Tuesday. Just then the bell rang. Sasuke looked up a Marcus in question. The boy wasn't paying him any attention, so Sasuke tapped him lightly.

"Huh?" Marcus looked over to his right at a confused Sasuke.

"What was the bell for?" Sasuke asked, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"1st period is over. De bell rings when a period is over and when school done. Or de rare case of a bomb scare." Marcus replied with a grin on his tanned face.

"Bomb…scare?"

"Heh, well you never know."

"Oh… okay." Sasuke said as he got back to writing his timetable.

***RING***

"Okay that was the bell again." Ms. Kitwell stated the obvious from her seat, "So now you all have to go to 3rd period. Have fun!"

Most of the students groaned. Fun. Such a sarcastic word when used to describe anything pertaining to work.

"Oi, bastard let me see yours."

Before Sasuke could get his homework book in his bag properly, Naruto had snatched it from his hands.

"Friggin' unbelievable!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked over Sasuke's subject.

"…" Sasuke glared at the Blonde, who was stopping him from getting to Physics.

"What?" Jalissa, who popped out of nowhere (aka the back of the classroom), asked. She looked, tried to look over Naruto's shoulder to see, what happened.

"I have **every** class with this bastard, except for Bio. And French!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke's eyes widened, just slightly.

_Now you have__**got**__to be kidding me,_Sasuke bemoaned inwardly as he imagined most of his subject being with that idiot, _That annoying, obnoxious, blonde distraction! How can I concentrate in class with his idiocy in the same class? Great! Just Great!_

"Wow, bring on the brimstone and fire!" Jalissa giggled, effectively dissolving the tension.

"What?" Naruto questioned his friend as he threw Sasuke's book at the raven.

"Nothing." Jalissa rolled her eyes, even she knew what she said made no sense, "Just being random."

Marcus face palmed, Naruto deadpanned, and Sasuke, well Sasuke just packed his bag and got up, ignoring the trio.

"Let's go," Sasuke said simply to Marcus, "I don't want to be late and I need you to show me to the Physics room."

"Coming." Jalissa answered for Marcus. She linked her arms in Naruto's and Marcus's and dragged them pass Sasuke.

Sasuke stared after them before he followed in silence. Well what silence could you really have with Naruto around, that is. "Lemme go Jalissa!" Naruto protested as the girl increased her walking speed, "My arm, it bleeeeeeeds."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he let himself be dragged off. He knew better than to resist. Jalissa was about 3 inches taller than Marcus, and she knew how to throw a punch.

When they arrived at the Physics lab, there were a lot of students packed in. Sasuke hoped that all of them weren't in his class. He wasn't a people person, and he certainly hated crowds. Jalissa lead them to the back of the class, where, Shante and Shanel were waiting.

"What's going on?" Jalissa whispered to a girl beside her. She was short, had dark brown skin and was a little plump.

"I don't know. Mrs. Bradley tell our class to come in here with your class." The girl replied. She looked pass Marcus to see Sasuke, "Oh dat's the new boy?"

"Oh okay… Yes, this is Shaun." Jalissa whispered back to her friend, a huge grin on her face, "and he's so sexy too."

The girl's giggled and Naruto rolled his eyes. The bastard was outshining him?

When Naruto had first come to Comberlane three years ago, the girls couldn't get enough of him. His tan skin, bright blue eyes, blond hair and exuberant personality, were all admired my the local girls. Even though his father was Japanese, people he met never really consider him Japanese looking enough. It was sad but he kept that effervescent smile of his plastered on. Even if it was fake at times. Now, even after he was at Comberlane, a part of the family, not some new person only some of the girls still blushed whenever he smiled at them. The rest go accustomed to his handsomeness and others got tired of it. He was Sexy, Mysterious and Foreign. What most girls loved and wanted.

_But now that Sasuke's come on the scene, I know I'm going to lose most of my fan base because of that_bastard, Naruto thought to himself.

However, unbeknownst to Sasuke and the public on a whole, Naruto actually found Sasuke to be quite an interesting person. He felt like they'd be great friends, but he still liked to annoy him. It was fun. Naruto grinned. A challenge.

"Naruto what you smiling at?"

Shanel's curious voice brought Naruto back from his inner musings.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking about something." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"You should refrain from that. Your head might combust from the huge effort." Sasuke said snidely, a smirk on his lips.

He had to admit, this was fun. Sasuke had thought classes with Naruto would have been the death of him, but it seems he could have a little fun with the ditzy blonde.

"Shut up you bastard!" Naruto retorted, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Is that all you can come up with? Pathetic!" Sasuke said, his smirk still in place.

"Hey! In the back stop talking!"

The small group of friends looked up in surprise. They were so wrapped up in their own little chats they forgot they were in class. The teacher who had continued to introduce herself. She was tall with tawny skin and she wore glasses.

"Thank you Mrs. Bradley. Now because Mrs. Bradley has an appointment today, I will be teaching you all as well as my usual class." The woman said. She seemed to zoned onto Sasuke. "Oh and we have a new student."

She pointed at Sasuke and everyone's eyes followed. She stared at Sasuke and he stared, borderline glared, back at her.

_What the hell does she want?_, Sasuke growled in his head, hating the attention.

Marcus nudged Sasuke. Sasuke turned to him and glared. Marcus flinched.

"Intro dude intro." Marcus hinted as he took a step back from the raven.

"I'm Shaun." Sasuke said simply to the crowd, not saying a single word after that.

"Okay, welcome Shaun." The teacher said eventually, "I'm Miss. Pile."

"Now everyone from my class take your seats and you others go next door and get stools." Miss. Pile continued, "Oh Shaun, you're in my class so take a seat anywhere."

"There goes my last hope." Naruto bemoaned as he found a seat beside Jalissa.

He had really hoped the sarcastic bastard was in Mrs. Bradley's class. Even though it was fun to prank him, Sasuke irritated him with his cold attitude.

When everyone was seated, Miss. Pile began the lesson.

"Okay class, I know it's the first day and all, but CXCs(1) are around the corner and we need to get in as much work as possible." She said in her voice with made you feel like you were a little child. She spoke slow. It was annoying.

The whole class groaned.

"Ok, let's begin. Today's topic is Electricity…"

When the bell rang for Break, the class dispersed quickly. Sasuke was angry. The object of his hate was laughing loudly somewhere behind him. The blonde idiot had yanked Sasuke's stool from right under him, causing the raven to fail flat on his ass. That hurt him physically but what was eating away at his pride was the fact that he Sasuke Uchiha had made such a noise. His eyebrow twitched as he remembered how his voice came out in a surprised yelp of high pitch proportions. And now the Dumbass was bragging to his little friends. At least Marcus walked with Sasuke and didn't join in the mockery.

"Man, you should have been there Shaqim!" Naruto chuckled loudly, "I hadn't expect the bastard to squeal like a girl when I moved to stool! It was epic!"

Shaqim laughed loudly. I really wished he was there, but he had Physics in a different than Naruto.

"I knew I wasn't mistaken when I had thought he was a girl!" Naruto continued on.

"Don't listen to them." Shanel said from in front of them. She was leading the way to the 'Red Van'. A shop which was operated out of a van in the car park.

"Yea," Jalissa joined in from behind Marcus, "Even I would have squealed like a girl."

"…You are a girl." Marcus deadpanned.

"Yea, yea I know but I'm trying to empaphize with Shaun here." Jalisa retorted.

"The word is empathize and stop it, cuz you make no sense." Shante spoke up.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke grunted as he tried to ignore Naruto telling yet another friend about his moment of shame. Naruto was going to make sure Sasuke never lived done that shameful squeal.

So much for making it through the day. Sasuke would be lucky if he made it through the next period without attacking Naruto.

To Be Continued…

Okay ppl! Let's see now:

Only one this time! :P

(1) CXC. Okay it stands for **C**aribbean E**x**amination **C**ouncil. We have to do CXC examinations and these contribute to use getting jobs in the future and stuff and I guess they're something like SATs that you all do in USA? lol, um also you need to do good in your CXCs to get into a good University and stuff. If you want more info on that…google it :P

Well I guess that's it for now :D

A/N: Anyhow. Again I am sorry for the delay. I was VERY busy but look I actually wrote this today and finished. So I'm happy I got it updated =]. I know what it's like to wait for a story to update especially some storied that take **MONTHS,**for the author to update. But you still have to think about the Authors. We have to come up with stuff to keep you guys entertained and sometimes it takes a while for ideas to hit us. Anywho hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. But you know… the more reviews the faster I will update :P. Anyhow If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my old exercise books :p.

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Okie dokie, I talked to Chen on the phone today and we're trying to finish the chapter we are writing right now. **Problem:**we have writer's block for this particular part of the story and it's not like we can skip it cuz it's vital that we put it in this chapter. Anyhow since I just updated I'll have some time to work on B.t.R with Chen :D


	7. Chapter 7: Annoyance was Understatement

Hello again everyone! SafireCharmz here! Wow this fic has made it a long way :D. Anywayz this is chapter 7 and Wednesday (tomorrow) I'm starting skool once again. Big exams starting in May next year, but in order to achieve high marks I need to actually apply myself and study starting now. Therefore this chapter will be a deciding factor in my choice of priorities this term. Ok last chapter I got 1 review L and though the person liked it, IDK who else liked it cuz no one else reviewed. SO here's how it's gunna go: If this chapter gets 3 or more reviews I **WILL**update next week. Buuuuuut if I get 0-1 review this fic will go on hiatus until October when I have mid-term break and won't be updated again til December 15th when I get vacation. I can't sacrifice my time that I need to study, writing a fic no one reviews. If you show me you like it, I will find time in my soon to be busy skool life to update the fic. The choice is yours. Thank u for ur understanding.

Oh yea and **RandomPerson205** you're from b'dos? Cool! Lol don't worry I'll let u live ;) Oreo won't find u lol. Have no fear! Lol email me (lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com), I wanna get to know u.

So anyhow, plz R&R.

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

*****************************************************************************Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

**Update**: So right, since my story hasn't gotten to the yaoi yet it is reader friendly :D thus I will change the rating from M to T until I see some reason why it should be other

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness! Lol I don't even own the warning lolz, I borrowed it from an episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. That shit was funny.

**Warning:**The following contains language not suitable for minors. If you are under the age of 18 and haven't heard the word fuck…well you have now.

LMAO! But seriously the chap will have in some strong language some 15+ stuff XD.

So without further adieu, chapter 7

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 7: Annoying Was An Understatement

Break time came to an end after 15 minutes. Sasuke consulted his timetable before asking Marcus where to go.

"Where's the Spanish room?" Sasuke enquired as they walked down past the Physics room.

"Upstairs." Marcus stated simply as he lead the way back to the main building.

"In the main building?" Sasuke asked as he followed Marcus to the foyer.

"Yea. I have Spanish too, so I gine(1) take you." Marcus offered.

Sasuke nodded shortly and then looked around.

"Where are the others?" Sasuke inquired at the lack of Marcus's usual gang.

"Naruto somewhere with Klodea." Marcus said as they entered the foyer, "I know Jalissa and Shanel at de Snack Shop(2) and de rest somewhere."

Sasuke in the information and followed Marcus up the stairs to the top floor. They rounded a corner and walked straight down the corridor. Marcus stopped to chat with some of his friends, Sasuke hadn't seen before and then they resumed walking. They came to a closed door, where some other students were gathered, obviously waiting for their teacher to arrive. Sasuke recognized Shawna, Shaqim, Cheyenne and some others waiting as well.

"Okay, this Spanish group got two teachers like Physics." Marcus enlightened Sasuke, who found a spot on the wall to lean casually against, "My teacher is Mrs. Callen, but I ain't know if you gine get she or Ms. Braxton."

Sasuke nodded silently as he took in this new information. He wondered if all the classes were separated like this at this school.

Sasuke gazed around for a while at his fellow schoolmates, before he looked down the corridor. A shock of blond hair immediately caught his eye.

_Naruto_, Sasuke thought angrily as he grinded his teeth in annoyance.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked leisurely with a girl he hadn't seen before. He was laughing with he and gesturing wildly. Sasuke scowled. He had a feeling that the blonde was telling of his embarrassing moment, yet again.

Not only had he been humiliated, he had be humiliated in front of his fellow classmate and the blond idiot was making sure that even the students that weren't even present, who in full detail about the whole incident. It more than annoyed Sasuke. It made him so angry that he wanted to kill something, anything.

"Frowning gives you wrinkles."

Sasuke snapped his gaze from Naruto and to the source of the girly voice that was obviously referring to him.

It was Shante. She looked at him expectantly and he realised he was still scowling. He let his mouth form a flat line as he regarded the girl.

"Is that so." Sasuke said uninterested.

Shante rolled her eyes at his stoic attitude, a small smile on her lips. She soon lost interest in him and went over to talk with Jalissa, who had now come from down the adjacent corridor.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto as he strolled up to Marcus. Naruto seemed to sense the glaring eyes on him and his eyes locked with Sasuke's. A smirked graced as he realized the raven was trying in vain to set him on fire with his obsidian eyes.

Naruto let out a loud chuckle as he came to stand directly in front of Sasuke.

"What's wrong Princess? Did your fall hurt your ego so much that your in a state of permanent rage? Or was it that feminine squeal?" Naruto taunted, a huge grin on his face. Some of his friends snickered.

"Fuck you." Sasuke said simply.

He wanted lunged at Naruto and rip his head straight off his shoulders.

Marcus and his gang looked at Sasuke in shock. Even some of the other students looked surprise to hear the foul language come out of Sasuke's mouth. But then again, they had just met Sasuke. They didn't know what the boy was capable of.

"Sorry man but I, Naruto Uzumaki do not swing that way." Naruto chided as he lifted his hands up in defense.

Laughter erupted from all sides. The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck bristled in anger. Not only had the Blonde humiliated him today, now he was accusing Sasuke of being Homosexual? That was it! Sasuke was definitely going to end this fool's existence. Before he could do anything a short woman approached them.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" The woman asked, her left hand on her hip.

"Nothing Ms. Braxton." Naruto replied, a shit eating grin on his face.

"When you say nothing, it's definitely something Naruto." The teacher now identified as Ms. Braxton remarked.

Naruto Scratched the back of his head, his grin still in place. The woman turned to look at Sasuke.

"Well it seems we have someone new." She said as she unlocked the door, "You're Shaun right?"

"Yes." Sasuke said simply, regulating his emotions until he was sure he wouldn't lash out.

"Well Shaun, you're in my class." Ms. Braxton said as she pushed the door open.

"What?" Naruto asked as he rushed into the room after his teacher, "Haha, Bastard, I'm gunna make your life a living hell!"

Sasuke felt his anger resurface instantaneously.

_You have got to be friggin kidding me_, Sasuke thought angrily as he took a seat at the front of the class to the left. He glared at Naruto who sat on the right side of the classroom, with a smug look on his face.

Someone **had** to be plotting against him.

The Spanish class lasted for two periods. Translation 80 minutes. Sasuke didn't mind at all. At least this teacher was strict enough to stop Naruto from wreaking havoc, especially against Sasuke. The work was easy for Sasuke as well. Since he was nearly fluent in it, he was able to complete his assignments with ease.

It was now lunch time. The bell just rung and everyone was clambering out of the classroom to the canteen or Red Van in search of food.

"Hey Shaun, do you need to buy anything from the canteen?" Shanel asked from behind Sasuke as he exited the classroom.

"No." Sasuke admitted as they met Marcus by the adjacent classroom.

"Okay, then I'll met you all under the tree." Shanel replied as she pulled Jalissa along with her.

"Under what tree?" Sasuke asked Marcus curiously.

"We eat lunch under a tree out by de music room." Marcus said as he and Sasuke walked down the corridor.

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously while the reached the stairs, "Aren't there places indoors to eat?"

"No… well the canteen but you would have to stand up." Marcus stated.

"Okay." Sasuke said quietly.

"Wait, where Naruto?" Marcus asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke asked.

"True, he probably out by de F&N room with Klodea." Marcus concluded as they reached the ground floor.

Marcus and Sasuke proceeded to walk through the canteen and out by the labs. They didn't have to go far. They saw Naruto by the tap behind the canteen filling a bucket with water. Sasuke watched this scene curiously. What was that idiot doing now?

"What de hell you doing?" Marcus voiced Sasuke's thoughts.

Naruto smirked almost evilly and he lift the bucket to chest height and walked over to the two boys. A few people gathered to see what was going to happen next.

"I was actually about to do something selfless." Naruto said, his smirk still in place, "Since Shaun seemed to he boiling with anger. I thought I'd cool him off."

Before the words had fully left his mouth, Naruto dumped the bucket of cool water on the unsuspecting Uchiha's head, completely drenching him.

"Naruto now you gone too far!" Marcus said, his voice holding annoyance at his best friend.

Naruto just laughed hysterically as more people gathered and too joined in with laughing.

Sasuke was shocked. Utterly shocked. His shock quickly turned into pure rage as he felt his hair sticking to his scalp. This was the last straw. He had messed with Sasuke for too long today and now he had messed up the Uchiha's hair. Bad move.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said in a low calm voice, silencing the crowd, who probably felt his killing intent radiate.

Naruto Stopped his laughing as he came eye to eye with one pissed of raven. The look Sasuke was giving him, would have sent others running for the hills. But he was Naruto Uzumaki, he was afraid of no one and would stand up to anyone.

"I will rip your fucking balls off and shove them down your fucking throat!" Sasuke calmly as he inched towards a now, anxious Naruto, "and bash your head the ground so many times that not even you will recognize yourself."

_Oh shit,_Naruto thought as he took a step back, his smirk falling off his face as if it weighed a ton, _Maybe I should make today the day to run away from a fight_.

To Be Continued…

Okay ppl! Let's see now:

(1) just in case u forgot: **gine**means **am/is/are going (to)**

(2)The Snack Shop is actually a shop within our school's library. Sells snacks and juices and just a door away u can get some books to read :P

Well I guess that's it for now :D

A/N: Okay that went how I wanted it to. I know it was short but it's 11:03 pm and I have to go sleep NOW if I want to wake up tomorrow for skool. So bye until… well that's up to u. Anyhow If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my homework which will be coming soon

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules was updated so go read and review! :D


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Gonna Kick Your Ass

Hello again everyone! SafireCharmz here! OK so I got 6+ reviews. *yayz* So u know what that means? UPDATE! So again, if this chapter gets 3 or more I will update next week :D but if it gets 0-1 reviews it will go on hiatus until mid term break in October. Anyhowz plz review and tell me ur opinionsssssss…

Now time for some replies:

**.:**Thanx 4 the review. Lol yea, he did the wrongest thing when he messed with the hair.

**Dragon77:**Thanx 4 the review. Lol things shall turn out bloody XD.

**MysticVoltage:**Thanx 4 the review my half bajan friend XD . Yea I know I shoulda elaborated on the death more, but I be lazy =^_^=. Yes the squeal was truly priceless! I for one know that I would NEVER let someone live that down XD. That's kool that ur father is from B'dos, which part tho? Yea I realized that they didn't really write about the Caribbean so I took it upon myself to add to the few :D.

**xNorix:**Thanx 4 the review. I know L. There really should be more, but I guess ppl from our region don't really conform to this kinda thing. Lol u should be saying poor naru XD.

**sher162252:**Thanx 4 the review. Lol yes he shall die! Lol Sasuke will kill him with his eyeliner XD.

**I'm-not-here-HONEST:**Thanx 4 the review. Lol fear my evil cliffhanger XD. Lol yup it is annoying. Lol when my bffl Chen says something like "frig u!" I'm always replying "I know u wanna." Lol it annoys her to no end.

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

*****************************************************************************Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

**Update**: So right, since my story hasn't gotten to the yaoi yet it is reader friendly :D thus I will change the rating from M to T until I see some reason why it should be other J

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness! Lol I don't even own the warning lolz, I borrowed it from an episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. That shit was funny.

**Warning:**The following contains language not suitable for minors. If you are under the age of 18 and haven't heard the word fuck…well you have now.

LMAO! But seriously the chap will have in some strong language some 15+ stuff XD.

So to Chapter 8 and beyond!

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 8: I'm Gonna Kick Your Ass Until Your Head Falls Off

"O-Oi Shaun, buddy. It was just a joke… no need to get hostile." Naruto said and he walked backwards and away from a homicidal Sasuke.

"A joke!" Sasuke growled as he advanced slowly toward the retreating Blonde, "Well guess what jackass, the joke wasn't funny."

A crowd was quickly forming around the two boys. It seemed everyone had gotten the news of a fight brewing.

Naruto stopped walking when something hit him. Why exactly was he running away from a fight with Shaun of all people? Shaun was slim and looked like a gust of wind could knock him over, while Naruto was more on the muscular side, but not too much so.

_I could take him with my hands tied behind my back,_Naruto thought cockily as a smirk began to form on his lips.

Sasuke stopped moving as he saw the Blonde smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Sasuke snarled, just three feet away from this intended victim.

"Oh nothing." Naruto said as he took two steps towards the Raven, "I was just asking myself: Self, why are you having thoughts of running away from Shaun? I mean look at you."

Sasuke's glare increased tenfold. Was that idiot insulting his size? Surely he had no sense of self preservation.

"And really what can I guy who screams like a bitch, really do against me in a fight?" With that Naruto pushed Sasuke's shoulder. The Raven didn't move an inch. This really surprised Naruto; was his theory wrong? Yes…

Sasuke launched himself at Naruto as the words left the blonde's mouth. They both landed in a heap on the asphalt. Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke bombarded him with punch after punch. Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke off of him, reversing their positions. He landed powerful punches to the Uchiha's stomach, while Sasuke clawed at the blonde, ripping the latter's shirt.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto cursed as Sasuke maneuvered his body, so that he could kick the blonde in his side.

Naruto recovered quickly, but not soon enough. Sasuke swiftly got off the ground and jumped onto Naruto's back, knocking him to the ground. The crowd cheered in excitement as they got to witness the first fight for the school year. Even prefects(1) watched and cheered on, instead of breaking up the display of violence.

The fight would have lasted much longer if a teacher hadn't been alerted to the large crowd gathered.

"Move!" A voice ordered as it's owner made their way through the thick crowd.

Everyone quieted and starting to disperse almost immediately at the sign of a teacher. The woman, a fierce looking red head. She had a look about her plump frame that shouted 'don't cross me!'

She reached forward and dragged Naruto off of Sasuke. The blonde tensed up when he came face to face with the teacher. She looked incredibly pissed off.

Sasuke shakily stood up. His shirt was barely hanging on and it was covered in blood from both him and Naruto. He was aching all over from the fight.

"What is this?" The woman demanded as Sasuke calmed down his anger and Naruto shifted in her death grip.

"He…threw a bucket…of water on me." Sasuke panted out as he held his abused side, "So… I responded."

"Why am I not surprised Naruto." The red head stated as she looked at the blonde in visible disgust.

"But Ms. Sheperd, it's his fault!" Naruto whined as she held him by the scruff of his neck.

"How is this my fault?" Sasuke growled as he inched forward.

Ms. Sheperd motioned for Marcus, who was still around, to hold back Sasuke, who looked like he was about the lunge at Naruto.

"You were acting like a pissy bitch." Naruto chided, causing Sasuke to struggle to escape Marcus's hold to commit murder.

"Naruto!" Ms. Sheperd warned.

"S-Sorry." Naruto mumbled. The woman could scare even the manliest of men.

"Now, both of you, go to the principal." She continued, "You all should know better than to be fighting."

The walk to the principal's office was short, but it felt like forever. Eyes watched them, mouths gossiping about the fight. Sasuke scowled as he massaged his sore shoulder. He was disappointed in himself. Never before had he lost his self control like that; but the Blonde had it coming. He terrorized Sasuke for too long and the hair incident was a big mistake. No one dared touch his hair back in Japan. However, this idiot _just_had to mess with the hair.

_I can't even start to describe how angry I am,_ Sasuke growled in his head, _I spent so much time fixing my hair perfectly. My perfect hair… oh my gosh, I sound like a fag!_

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of his questionable thoughts.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the office and waited by the secretary. She looked at their disheveled attire and immediately knew what they were in the office for. She took up the phone and punched in the principal's number, informing him of the development. After a few confirmatory words, she hung up the phone and looked up at the boys.

"The principal will see you now." She stated and motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to enter the principal's room.

The principal sat patiently as the two boys entered his office. He motioned for them to sit.

"It seems you two were in a fight." Mr. Parrison stated as he took in the duo's appearance.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, while Sasuke glared at the wall.

"He threw water on me so I retaliated." Sasuke told the principal, his eyes not leaving the wall at all.

"No matter the reason, this display of lack of self control and better judgment is pitiable and not how a self respecting Comberlane student should act." The principal stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had heard this same speech on many occasions before. He was surprised he hadn't gotten expelled yet, judging from the crap he did over the years.

Sasuke listened, feeling ashamed of himself. He wasn't one to get in trouble, but now that he did, he felt like he let down his parents and brother. His behaviour had not been Uchiha-like.

"As such, you will be punished." Mr. Parrison continued as he got out a pen to record the incident, "This occurrence will also be put on your record."

"What?" Sasuke spoke up in surprise at the principal's announcement.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi. More incidents like this one and you can be expelled." The principal said as he looked through the register, "You can thank Mr. Uzumaki for that."

Sasuke glared daggers as Naruto smiled nervously at him. He was going to kill the blond idiot for ruining his record.

"Now, I will have to call your parents and inform them of this. You will also have two days suspension. Not an excellent way to start the school year, but you brought this upon yourselves."

Sasuke used all of his self control, which seemed to be a little today, to stop himself from decapitating Naruto.

"Hey, sorry dude." Naruto apologized as Sasuke's dark orbs promised him a slow and painful demise.

"Save it for someone who cares." Sasuke snarled angrily as he crossed his arms across his chest and returned his heated glare to the wall.

15 minutes passed in silence as Sasuke and Naruto awaited their rides. Kakashi had been called for Sasuke and Naruto's foster mother had been also called.

The principal had shipped Naruto and Sasuke out of his office and into the waiting room by the secretary.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Sasuke didn't bother to look back at whoever it was. Naruto, however did to see his foster mother.

"This has got to stop." She said flatly as she approached Naruto. She looked at Sasuke's state and took it upon herself to apologize, "Sorry about this whole mess."

Sasuke just looked at the blonde woman and looked off.

"Wait! So why do you assume he's the victim? For all you know I could have been the one! What kind of mother are you? Taking other people's sides! Unbelievable!" Naruto complained, a pout on his lips.

"That's because I know you well enough. You're 98% to blame for most of the problems you're in." His mother deadpanned, "Anyway, we have to go."

She glanced warily at the silent raven.

Sasuke frowned as the blondes talked. Their voices annoyed him to bits. He couldn't wait for their departure, especially Naruto's. The blonde seemed to think 'sorry' was going to fix something. He had humiliated Sasuke, attacked him and now caused him to have a negative record. Naruto was lucky. Lucky Sasuke had a hold on his anger.

"Bye Shaun." Naruto said as he got up. The raven completely ignored him.

Naruto looked back at the seething Uchiha and frowned.

"Son of a bitch," Naruto grumbled to himself as he began to walk, "Can't take a joke like a man. That's if he's even a man. He screams like a girl and hits like one…haha."

Kakashi finally arrived, an hour later. Gloria was with him. She decided to drive Kakashi to the school and then wait 20 minutes for school to finish, at 2:50 pm, and drive home with Marcus one time.

"Wow, Shaun. A fight?" Kakashi remarked as he entered the office and spotted his ward, "What happened?"

Sasuke looked back at him with a deadly glare.

"Shut up Kakashi." Sasuke bit out as he got up and pulled on his backpack. He winced as the strap irritated his sore shoulder.

"You okay though?" Gloria asked from behind Kakashi.

"Yea." Sasuke replied simply as they exited the office.

When school was over Marcus came to the car and began to tell of the fight enthusiastically. He gave the details punch for punch. Kakashi chuckled as he tried to get over the fact that the fight was over hair getting wet.

"Where's the Shaun I know?" Kakashi laughed as he imagined Sasuke attacking Naruto like some feral animal.

Sasuke just scowled as he glared out the window of the moving vehicle. They were definitely making fun of him; or at least it seemed so to him. This made him feel even more ashamed of his behaviour.

Sasuke fingered his damp hair, untangling it as it curled up. He was going to get back at the blonde. He didn't know how, but he was going to make Naruto's life a living hell, if it was the last thing he did.

To Be Continued…

Okay ppl! Let's see now:

Only one this time! :P

(1) Ok. IDK wat u guys call them but at my school a select group of *cough* well behaved *cough* students are picked to be **prefects**. This means that when there's a staff meeting, one or two of them are assigned to a class. They have to supervise the students when there aren't any teachers. Etc.

Well I guess that's it for now :D

A/N: Wow! Again, thanx for the reviews everyone. I love to hear from you guys. Anyhow, is it just me or do teachers **LOVE**to give u mountains of homework as if we don't have other subjects? Jeez on! Well since I am done here I can eatttttttttttttttt and then do Biology homework -.- stupid protein synthesis… Anywho If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my homework which will be coming soon

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules Chp 11 is being written =D dunno when we'll be done but hang in there :D


	9. Chapter 9: Nair

Hello again everyone! SafireCharmz here! Sooooooooooo sorry this took so long, but I've been busy! Lol skool takes up my free time TT~TT. Anyhow thanx for the reviews everyone J So again, if this chapter gets 3 or more I will update next week :D but if it gets 0-1 reviews it will go on hiatus until mid term break in October. Anyhowz plz review and tell me ur opinionsssssss…

P.S. Tomorrow 23rd September is my 17th Birthday…let see how many of my friends remember XD

Now time for some replies:

**I'm-not-here-HONEST:**Lol u kno! If Naru ever found out it was about the hair he'd make Sasu's life a LIVING HELL! Bwuahaha *cough* lol and yes teachers are evilllllllllllllllle! Lol but they're a few who arent so sinister :P

**CharChen:**Lol Chenny me sowwy T.T lol I'll try and write another scene later on with lots of gore and blood shed just for u :D lol

**moopad:**Tsk Tsk Naruto! Always picking on poor sasu-chan, lol but he's gunna get his just deserts.

**MysticVoltage:**Kool kool I'm from St. Peter but my bffl Chen's from Christ Church =D. The fight was my first ever so I'm gunna improve an next fight will be longer and more detail *yayz* Lol did u check out BtR? U likey? Lol I hope so J

**HUUGIRL:**Thanx for the reviewssssss :D lol I love them! Yea Naruto's gunna so get it lol Sasuke has something cooking up for him J. I'm glad u like the terms we use lol but I've only scratched the surface; there are sooooo many words lol but unfortunately I won't be using all in here L

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

*****************************************************************************Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

**Update**: So right, since my story hasn't gotten to the yaoi yet it is reader friendly :D thus I will change the rating from M to T until I see some reason why it should be other J

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness! Just de other day I had an epiphany (more like a fantasy *droolz*) about the next naruto manga update: *spoilers* Sasuke would kill de Raikage with his new demon powahz and den he and Naruto would duke it out and both would be left battered and bruised and barely hanging onto life. *cough* Naruto will crawl over by Sasuke and lean on him and they shall look into each other's eyes *Sniff* ohhhhTHE BONDSSSSSS *sniff* and Naruto would caress Sasuke's face as they stare lovingly at one another and Naruto would lean in closer so their lips are about to touch and…*spoilers end* and then my bffl woke me out of my yaoi daydream -.- it was sad I couldnt finish my fantasy… instead I had to learn the use of the summation sign in pure maths class….

Anywayz enough about that, onto Chapter 9! *****************************************************************************

**Shouting**

_Thinking_

Speaking

Exotic Lover

Chapter 9: The Less You Wear The More You Need Nair®

Sasuke sighed for the 20th time that evening as he lounged on the Taylors' couch in the living room. It had been two days since he was suspended from school and he was glad to be going back to school. Being at home with nothing to occupy his active mind, always resulted in him thinking about Naruto. Thinking how much he wanted to kill the blonde. This resulted in him breaking something belonging to the Taylors, whether it be a pencil or a window. He would of course get Kakashi to fork up some cash to pay for the damages. Sasuke would of, if he could, but unfortunately he wasn't old enough to have access to his inheritance.

Marcus walked past the seething raven, feeling a little wary of him. It was as if Sasuke was constantly angry or irritated, and his foul mood was starting to spread to the whole household.

Marcus sat on the lay-z boy chair adjacent to the couch and just stared at Sasuke. As if sensing the eyes on him, Sasuke turned his head to regard Marcus in a bored fashion.

"What?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"You ain't got homework to do?" Marcus asked incredulously as he checked Sasuke's blank expression for any sign of life.

"I've already completed all that you have supplied me with." Sasuke said in a business like manor as he turned his head back to the TV screen.

"You are weird." Marcus sighed as he got up. Just then an evil smirk formed on his tanned face, "I get it now."

Sasuke cocked at perfect eyebrow as if motioning for Marcus to continue with his theories.

"You're having girl trouble!" Marcus exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You fall in love wid one of de girls at school and now two days away from she, tearing your heart apart."

Sasuke had to stop the rare laugh that tried to get out of his throat. Marcus had to be an idiot to think this was an affair of the heart.

"Oh yeah. I've totally got the hots for Klodea." Sasuke said sarcastically as his gaze remained on the television, "The way she squeezed my ass while he boyfriend was a few feet away really turned me on."

"I knew you had a lil kink in you Shaun." Marcus chuckled playing along.

"hn."

Marcus just shook his head in disbelief. It seemed Sasuke actually had a sense of humour. He exited the room to join his mother and Kakashi in the dining room where they were discussing police business.

Maria sat at the table looking bored out of her mind. She had probably finished her homework earlier.

"Maria why you boring youself when you could be in de living room snuggling up wid Shaun." Marcus announced, a devilish grin on his face, as he came to stand behind his sister.

Her face visibly reddened as she tried to hide her obvious liking of their Japanese guest.

"Shut up." She mumbled as she quickly got up out of her seat and ran off.

Gloria gave her son a stern look. She didn't like him teasing his sister.

"What?" Marcus asked as he took Maria's seat.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could feel eyes on him for the past 10 minutes. He knew it was Maria. He had caught her reflection in the TV screen, but had ignored her presence. However now it was getting a little annoying.

"Maria." Sasuke said calmly causing Maria to jump slightly.

"Y-yea?" She replied, clearing her throat nervously.

"If you want to watch TV with me you don't have to stand in the archway." Sasuke said as he sat up and looked back at the blushing girl.

She nodded and walked over to the couch, taking a seat very close to Sasuke. He shifted away from her a little.

After a while of silently watching TV, Sasuke spoke up. He had wanted to ask her earlier, but he was still formulating a plan.

"Maria… Do you have any Nair®?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"W-what?" Maria asked in surprise.

"Nair® , you know, the hair removal cream." Sasuke reiterated.

"I know what it is, but why you want it?" Maria asked curiously.

"Let's just say, someone has an appointment with a depilatory tonight." Sasuke said this with a smirk on his face.

Maria looked warily at the Raven. Maybe he had finally lost it.

Naruto checked his cell phone clock. It was only 7:30 pm. He had enough time to play Madden NFL 09 with Marcus and still get home before 9:00pm. The blonde knocked loudly on the Taylors' door before opening it and walking in. It was routine for Naruto to just walk in, he was like part of the family.

"One of these day, somebody gine call de police for you B&E ass." Marcus chuckled as Naruto poked his blond head into the dining room.

"What? I did no such thing! This is my second home. I can come a I please." Naruto chided, "Anyway man, it's time for me to kiss you ass at football!"

"Bring it on!" Marcus accepted the challenge. He shot out of he seat and lead Naruto to the living room.

"Move!" Marcus shooed his sister and Sasuke out of the couch, "We men have business to attend to."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, while Maria rolled her eyes as Marcus set up his PS 2.

While they get into the game, Sasuke took that opportunity to leave but was stopped when Naruto spoke to him.

"Shaun, about the fight and the whole suspension thing, sorry." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of his game of football, "No hard feeling, right?"

"No hard feelings." Sasuke repeated in what Naruto took as concurrence. He leave the room and headed to the kitchen in search of drink.

Soon after Sasuke returned with a red beverage. He took a few sips then, 'accidentally' spilled the rest in Naruto hair.

"What the fu-" Narutp shot up from the chair in surprise as the red liquid dripped down his hair and into his face and on his shirt.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Sasuke put on a convincing act as he rushed to Naruto, "It was an accident."

"No problem, I'll just have to shower, now." Naruto said as he headed toward the bathroom that was downstairs.

"Let me get the shampoo for you." Sasuke offered as he went upstairs for the bottle.

"Thanks dude." Naruto said, a small smile on his face as he opened the bathroom door.

After giving Naruto the shampoo, Sasuke joined Marcus and Maria in the living room. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"Shaun's being too nice too Naruto… what you think he planning?" Marcus whispered the question to is sister.

"I don't know…" She replied.

They all just waited there listening to the shower when Maria realized something.

"…Nair®!" She exclaimed! "What?" Marcus looked at his little sister in confusion, "Wha you talkin bout?"

"Nair®! He put-"

However before Maria could continue, a screech resonated throughout the house. Sasuke's smirk widened as if trying to tear his face in half.

"**MY HAIR!**"

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm too lazy to re read this for errors so bare with me. It's 10: 54pm and I have school tomorrow I haz no time …. Wow! Again, thanx for the reviews everyone. I love to hear from you guys. Now as I said tomorrow is my 17th birthday so lets see what great things happen :D. Anywho If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my homework which will be coming soon

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules Chp 11 is being written =D dunno when we'll be done but hang in there :D


	10. Chapter 10: The Bald And The Beautiful

SafireCharmz here once again. I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long. 1st of all I had soooo much work to do and hand in, then my computer decided to stop working and then I had to wait for my brother to fix it. So I only started writing two days ago and then I got ban from the computer lol for not puttin up my drivers permit. So here I am again writing, this should be up tonight. Anywho thanks for the reviews :D I really appreciate it! So review for this chapter too :D.

Now for some replies:

**.:**Lol yes, Sasu did a number on Naruto's hair XD.

**Halskr:**Yup, he shouldn't have bitten off more than he could chew.

**XxUchihaLovelessLoverxX:** Evil indeed! Wonder how Naruto will react XD.

**MysticVoltage:** No prob about BtR. Lol yes Nair, I just thought it up as I was writing. I was like "hmmm, this should be interesting" :D.

**HUUGIRL:** Lol yes we all love that about Sasuke-teme! Gotta love that sexy bastard ;).

**DrAnZeR3:** Big up St. Lucia! I love going there, but I didn't get to go this year :(. Haha I'll make sure to put in more things to make u LOL.

**I'm-not-here-HONEST:** Poor Naruto? *pfft* He deserved it :P but he's not gunna let Sasuke off the hook so easily.

**munfy:** Yea, I'm gunna bring in a Naruto character or two in the story. It all has to fit in, since Sasuke _is_ incognito on an island far from home. So his friends obviously won't know of his whereabouts. I'll include someone sometime later, probably Sakura... Also there will be a beach scene, just not yet. It _is_ school time so you have to be patient for that.

Poor Naruto for now, there will be revenge :D

**FMA-lover16:** Thanx, I love Sasuke too :D...do we have to fight over him? . lol. Yea well this is the update so I hope u like :D...Sasuke is mine btw! :P

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

Update: So right, since my story hasn't gotten to the yaoi yet it is reader friendly :D thus I will change the rating from M to T until I see some reason why it should be other.

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with yaoi goodness! Man I read last week's manga update ***spoilers***Kishimoto-sensei has put it on hold so he can gather his thoughts. I guess he needs to know how the 4th Ninja War will play out. I will be deprived this week because of this. My suggestion is Kishi needs to watch 300 and come and update this week. According to my friend, "This is Sparta! I mean Konoha!" lol**. *spoilers end***

Anywayz, onward!

Talking

_Thinking_

**Shouting**

Since it's been a while *sweat drop*

Previous on Exotic Lover:

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Sasuke put on a convincing act as he rushed to Naruto, "It was an accident."

"No problem, I'll just have to shower, now." Naruto said as he headed toward the bathroom that was downstairs.

"Let me get the shampoo for you." Sasuke offered as he went upstairs for the bottle.

"Thanks dude." Naruto said, a small smile on his face as he opened the bathroom door.

After giving Naruto the shampoo, Sasuke joined Marcus and Maria in the living room. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"Shaun's being too nice to Naruto… what you think he planning?" Marcus whispered the question to is sister.

"I don't know…" She replied.

They all just waited there listening to the shower when Maria realized something.

"…Nair®!" She exclaimed!

"What?" Marcus looked at his little sister in confusion, "Wha you talkin bout?"

"Nair®! He put-"

However before Maria could continue, a screech resonated throughout the house. Sasuke's smirk widened as if trying to tear his face in half.

"MY HAIR!"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 10: The Bald and the Beautiful

Naruto rushed out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell. His skin dripping wet as he clutched at his towel, which was tied around his waist. He was trembling all over as he entered the living room.

Maria's eyes widened as she took in her blond friend's state. Her mouth hung open as she dragged her eyes from Naruto to a smug Sasuke. What had he done?

"Marcus something's wrong with your shampoo! Look at my hair! **What was my hair!**" Naruto exclaimed hysterically as he pointed at his now bald head.

"Dumbass, can't you tell what's shampoo and what's not?" Sasuke stated flatly before Marcus could utter a word.

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard?" Naruto asked angrily as he inched closer to Sasuke.

"It means," Sasuke walked toward Naruto, stopping when they were just a half a foot apart, "I put Nair in your shampoo. Ain't payback a bitch?"

Sasuke smirked devilishly as Naruto's blue eyes widened in realization. He had genuinely thought that Sasuke had gotten over the fight and suspension, but he was dead wrong. Naruto glared daggers at the smug raven. He was going to get him back for making his hair fall out.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Naruto growled the question as he shoved Sasuke hard, making him stumble.

"Naruto!" Marcus moved in to stop the impending fight, "Calm down!"

Naruto turned his head slowly to regard his best friend.

"Calm down? **Calm down? I'll fucking calm down when my hair grows back!**" Naruto lashed out, before turning back to his intended victim to state calmly, "And after I kick someone's ass."

Before Sasuke could even blink, Naruto launched himself at the raven, knocking him to the floor. Sasuke gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs. His instincts, however, kicked in before Naruto could land a punch to his head. Sasuke rolled out of Naruto's reach just in time and landed a kick in his side, causing Naruto to yelp in pain.

However, this small attack didn't stop Naruto from turning and returning the kick. Sasuke's hands shot up to protect his face from the impact of he kick. He cringed as his arms took the brunt of the attack. The raven quickly scrambled up from the ground and rushed over to Naruto. He slammed his elbow down into Naruto's back. The Uzumaki fell to the ground as pain surged through his back.

_Son of a bitch!,_ Naruto growled inwardly as he dodged another kick from Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's ankle and pulled him roughly on top of him. He rolled over so he was effectively straddling the disoriented raven. Sasuke was going no where if Naruto could help it. He landed hit after hit in the raven's stomach.

Sasuke tried to fight back, but Naruto seemed to counter all of his punches. It seemed Naruto had gotten better since their last fight. There was only one other thing Sasuke could do now to defend himself: bite and bite hard. It was un-Uchiha like, but what had to be done, simply had to be done. The raven pushed himself up as far as he could and bit down hard on Naruto's neck, drawing blood. Naruto moaned in pain and tried to push the raven away from his jugular. The commotion from the fight brought attention to the adults in the dining room.

Gloria quickly entered the living room, followed by her husband and Kakashi. She took in the site in front of her: Sasuke and Naruto fighting while her two children looked on in some kind of stupor.

"**What the hell is going on in here?**" Gloria shouted,getting the attention of the occupants.

"Well if I didn't know better I'd think Naruto and Shaun were having sex." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

Sasuke's jaw became slack at his guardian's words. He had to admit that their position was somewhat provocative and he _was_ just biting Naruto's neck. A light blush formed on Sasuke's face as he and Naruto looked at one another. Both boys suddenly felt like throwing up at the ridiculous suggestion.

"Kakashi! What the hell?" Gloria looked at Kakashi in shock and slight disgust.

"What?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "Naruto's naked ontop of Shaun, who is biting Naruto's neck...naked boy + biting = SEX!"

"Na...ked?" Naruto looked down at his body. It was true, his towel was no longer around waist. His face felt as if on fire as he scrambled up off of an equally freaked out Sasuke to find and quickly replace his towel to it's rightful position.

Naruto had been so caught up in getting revenge that he didn't realize his towel had slipped off.

Sasuke got up as fast as he could with all his injuries. Naruto really did a number on him. He was going to definitely be black and blue all over for a few days, and obviously in some serious pain.

_Nothing a little foundation wouldn't cure...wait, what? Forget I ever thought that,_Sasuke paled at his less than masculine inner musings. He coughed indignantly in his fist before straightening out his clothes.

"What happened in here?" Martin asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"**That bastard Shaun put Nair in the shampoo! Now look at me!**" Naruto bellowed loudly, his face still red with embarrassment.

"Da's(1) why dem was fighting." Marcus offered.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Gloria asked annoyingly.

"I ain't getting in between two of dem." Marcus replied, pointing at the battered and bruised teens.

Gloria sighed in mental exhaustion. She was getting too old to deal with immature teenagers.

"Naruto get dressed and get home. I can't have you and Shaun attacking each other." Gloria said with a tone of concern.

"No problem. I don't want to be anywhere near that prick." Naruto said, sending a quick glare to Sasuke.

"You deal with your ward." Gloria sent the order to Kakashi, who just nodded.

The others left so that only Kakashi and Sasuke were in the living room. Kakashi looked at the last Uchiha.

"I know, this whole fight was uncalled for." Sasuke said before Kakashi could say a word, "But his mere existence set off something in me! I... I just want to attack him every time he's around!"

"Oh?" Kakashi was surprised the Uchiha was actually speaking this much, "Well... to me it seems that you just have some issues to work out and you see Naruto as a way to let out your frustration."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled, becoming his closed off self again.

Kakashi sighed. He had to find a way for Sasuke to get distracted. He knew the teen was still being effected by Itachi's death, no matter how much he wanted to hide it.

Seeing that Kakashi didn't have anything else of value to say, Sasuke left the living room and headed up to his room. It was only then that the solution to the Uchiha's problem hit Kakashi... he needed a distraction...

Naruto opened the front door to his small house.

"I'm home!" He called to the empty house. His mother was still at work at a fast food restaurant named Chefette, but he still liked to say the simple greeting.

He quickly took off his shoes and shuffled his way down the hallway to his messy bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling while he gathered his thoughts.

How could a simple day turn into such a disaster. He was actually starting to like Sasuke, well like to dislike him anyway. Naruto smiled as he ran a hand over the bite wound on his neck. Sasuke really got him there. He'd never expected the raven to bite him. Naruto laughed as he remembered the embarrassing towel moment as well.

"Good times." Naruto said to no one in particular as he got up.

He looked into the mirror on his vanity and smirked. He was pissed off that he had lost his hair, but now he really looked at himself, it was more of a benefit than a hindrance.

"Damn I'm sexy." Naruto purred as he winked at his reflection.

It was decided. He would give the raven one more chance to be friends. If he wanted to be an ass again, so be it. It was fun for Naruto to spar with Sasuke, but it would be more fun if they we friends sparring. One more chance...

The next day at school was one for the history books. In the history of Comberlane, there had never been so many girls (the whole population, even lesbians), throwing themselves at one boy. However Naruto was all about breaking records.

"Naruto, you know I did always like you." Exclaimed one girl.

"Done wid Klodea! I would treat you better." Announced another.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as all these girls crowded around him.

_Damn, I thought I was popular before, but was I wrong_, Naruto though egocentrically as a few girls tried to touch his head.

"Ladies, calm down. There's enough Naruto to go around." Naruto encouraged.

Marcus and Sasuke followed the entourage as they headed towards the pavilion. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as the girls squealed over Naruto's, according to them 'sexy new look'. This proving to be a very annoyance filled day.

"Well look who's de girls dem shuga(2)." Marcus chuckled as they neared the pavilion.

Sasuke just gave him a glare, which only made Marcus laugh even louder.

When they reach the pavilion, gasps could be heard as the gang saw Naruto's head.

"Off my man!" Klodea ordered the fangirls as she came down the stairs.

Some moved immediately, while others foolishly stood their ground. One glare and the cracking of knuckles later, the brave ones cowered in fear.

"Naruto baby, wha happen to you hair?" Klodea asked as she ran a hand over Naruto's smooth head, "Whatever, I like it. You look sexier."

Naruto leaned in and playfully bit her bottom lip. This made Sasuke roll his eyes. This was another annoying occurrence he never looked forward to.

"I wonder if someone as sexy as me could get sexier." Naruto purred against her lips.

Someone else seemed to agree with the feeling of annoyance. A piece of bread hit Naruto on the top of his head. He looked up to the pavilion in surprise.

"Get a room!" Shanel exclaimed as she took another piece of bread and threw it at the overly loving couple.

"Okay okay, I get it." Naruto said as he tried to pulled away from Klodea.

"Wait, wha happen to you neck? Da's a bite?" Klodea asked as she pulled at her boyfriend's collar.

Naruto blushed slightly as he remembered the reason for the bite. He gave a quick glance to Sasuke. He too was blushing and looking off into space, while Marcus held in a laugh.

"It's nothing, just got in a fight with the bastard and he bit me." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Shit." Klodea said as she looked over at Sasuke, "Mike Tyson."

"Anyhow that's that, so let's go." Naruto said as he pulled Claudia up the stairs.

The day went by quickly, and Sasuke was thankful for that. Every girl was freaking out over Naruto and that was just part of the annoyance. Another thing was the fact that Naruto was actually trying to be friends with him. Seriously, what the fuck!

Sasuke sat on his bed reading a physics book. Somewhere **deep** inside of him, he wanted to be friends with Naruto, but the majority of him wanted to shove him of a tall building. Sasuke smirked evilly as he thought of a blood splattered Naruto. The smirk faltered.

_Okay, maybe not so high that he'd die..._, Sasuke corrected his previous thoughts.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It opened before Sasuke even said they were welcomed in.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"We have a problem." Kakashi replied as he smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke rose a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Tsunade told Sakura where we are... and she's on her way..."

"**WHAT?**" Sasuke shot up from the bed, with more emotion showing on his face and in his voice than ever.

_Well that was more passionate than I ever expected..._, Kakashi thought as he backed away from a fuming Sasuke.

To Be Continued...

(1) **Da's** - That is

(2) **Girls Dem Shuga** - Well it's from a Beenie Man song but I guess it could mean that the person is like sugar and all girls want them...

A/N: There you go! I wanted to make it long but OMG it was hard. Anyhow since I restored my PC i don't have a word processor so I have to use word pad, so please excuse any mistakes I might have missed…. Wow! Again, thanx for the reviews everyone. I love to hear from you guys. Anywho If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my stupid Chemistry homework!

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules Chp 12 is in progress =D dunno when we'll be done but hang in there :D


	11. Chapter 11: B's For Bubble in Bubblegum

Yo! SafireCharmz yet again!…Sorry this took so long (again), but I've been really busy! I had multiple test and assignments. TT~TT...and I've been having semi-writer's block for this story, but I'm home this week cuz I'm sick... But there is good news, when I was at the doctor's office on Monday I had an epiphany so I know what to write now :D. Anyhow thanx for the reviews everyone :D. I really appreciate it! So review for this chapter too :D.

Now for some replies:

**HUUGIRL:** Lol yes, Naruto is smexi

**I'm-not-here-HONEST:** Lol Murphy's Law anyone :D... wanna know wat happens next? Read on!

**loveless:** Poor u say? lol

**MysticVoltage:** Yup I had to drag her ass all the way from Konoha . I promise I will put some more head smashin content in ASAP just for u :D

**FMA-lover16:** So true...I better watch myself b4 Naruto goes kyuubi on my sorry ass. Sakura is on her way, FedEX has informed me of this :D

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

Update: So right, since my story hasn't gotten to the yaoi yet it is reader friendly :D thus I will change the rating from M to T until I see some reason why it should be other.

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with illicit yaoi goodness!

Anywayz, to chp 11!

Talking

_Thinking_

**Shouting**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 11: B's for Bubble in Bubblegum

The next day was stressful for the last Uchiha. He expected that every corner he turned Sakura would jump out. He really didn't want to see her and he knew by now she should be on the island. Just as Sasuke was about the round the corner by the Art Room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, his heart racing.

"Oh it's just you," Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the familiar form that was Naruto, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be scared." Naruto replied sardonically, a smirk on his face, "What's so scary for Shaun Takahashi, huh?"

Sasuke completely ignored Naruto as he secured the perimeter. He quickly made his way to the 6th form prefab building, before hurrying to the 'red van' to get a drink. It was already lunch and so far he had been safe from Sakura's assaults. He knew she did know where he was, but one could never be too safe.

After school was the same thing. Look around, scurry, look around, flinch. Only after he had reached the Taylor household had Sasuke finally relax.

_Maybe she didn't get here yet,_ Sasuke thought in relief as they pulled up to the house.

Naruto, Sasuke and Marcus got out of Gloria's SUV and headed towards the house. Sasuke was the first one in and he immediately regretted it.

"**Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!**"

The gleeful screech resounded throughout the house making everyone to look up at the new comer to the household.

"What the fuck is a Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked loudly as Marcus just stood here looking at a frozen Sasuke.

"Shit!" Sasuke breathed as a blur of pink zoomed right towards him.

Sakura landed atop of Sasuke, knocking the air out of his lungs. She held him in a bone crushing hug.

Kakashi came out of the living room to see where Sakura had ran to, while Gloria rushed into her house to see what the hell was going on.

"Well that takes babe magnet to a new level." Naruto chuckled as he watched the new girl snuggle up with Sasuke.

_What did I do to deserve this?_, Sasuke screamed in his head as he tried to detach Sakura from his body.

"_Let me go Sakura._" Sasuke spoke to the girl in Japanese.

"_Why? Don't you want a hug from your girlfriend?_" Sakura replied in Japanese.

"_You're not my girlfriend!_" Sasuke growled as he finally got away from the pink haired girl's clutches.  
"What are they saying?" Naruto asked a little annoyed that he couldn't understand.

"How I supposed to know?" Marcus replied.

"So who is this?" Naruto asked Gloria, who was taking off her work shoes.

"That would be Sakura," Gloria clarified, "One of Shaun's friends from back home."

"What's with the pink hair?" Naruto asked, turning up his nose in disgust. Girls these days do the strangest things for fashion.

"Maybe you should ask her. I only met her today at the station, I don't know the girl's life story, you know." Gloria was getting inpatient with Naruto's constant questions, "I'll be in the home office working on a case, you coming Keisuke?"

"Yea." Kakashi quickly followed Gloria.

After Kakashi and Gloria left, the teenagers migrated to the living room, where Naruto and Marcus had a battle royale of epic proportions.

"How did your kirby beat my pikachu? You cheated didn't you?" Naruto accused as he lost his second battle against his best friend.

"I doan cheat. You just suck ass at Smash Bros." Marcus replied, a huge grin on his face.

While their bickering went on, Sasuke tried to ignore Sakura's persistent chatter.

"_So are you going to introduce me to your friends, Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura asked sweetly.

"_Why should I?_" Sasuke replied simply, "_And stop calling me Sasuke..._"

"_Oh I forgot! Tsunade-sama told me you have a code name, Shaun?_" Sakura said a small smile on her face.

"_hn._"

"_And it's your duty to introduce your girlfriend._"

"_Sakura, you are__**not**____my girlfriend._"

"_Yes I am!_"

"_No you're not!_"

Marcus got up from his seat after defeating Naruto another two times. He was tired and the Japanese was killing him.

"I gine and do homework." Marcus said before heading upstairs.

Naruto took this opening to go over and get to know the new girl.

"Can she speak english?" Naruto asked as he walked over and stood by Sasuke.

"What? No." Sasuke looked up from his conversation to answer Naruto, " But if you want to talk to her I could translate."

_Maybe then she'll be off my case_, Sasuke grumbled in his head. He scooted towards Sakura so Naruto could get a seat.

"Hey there I'm Naruto." The Uzumaki announced, a huge grin on his face.

Sakura just looked at him quizzically, cueing Sasuke to translate. Their little conversation went on for about 20 minutes, before they settled for watching television.

"Why can't you speak Japanese?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over at the raven.

"I mean, your name is Japanese and you look somewhat oriental, so why can't you speak the language." Sasuke reiterated.

"I've never been to Japan, but my father was from Japan and my mother from here. He came here on vacation to visit his sister, my aunt Mai when he met my mother. Well long story short I was born here while my father was away on a business trip. He tried to fly back in time but unfortunately his plane had engine trouble and went down somewhere in the pacific." Naruto clarified for Sasuke, "My mother died in childbirth so my aunt adopted me. Mai lived all her life in America before she moved to Barbados so she didn't know a word of Japanese so even though I have Japanese heritage I didn't have that exposure to the language."

"Oh." Was all Sasuke was able to say.

It was really sad to hear about Naruto's parents but at least he never knew his parents so he didn't have to feel the pain of losing someone. He never had anyone to begin with.

"How about you? Keisuke's your guardian, right? What happened to your parents?"

Naruto inquired.

"Same as yours; Dead." Sasuke replied flatly.

"How'd they die?" Naruto pried.

"They were murdered. But that was 7 years ago... it doesn't hurt anymore." Sasuke said before Naruto could say anything else.

"_Sas—I mean Shaun, what are you all talking about?_" Sakura asked, tugging on Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"_Nothing Sakura._" Sasuke replied, not even sparing her a glance as he resumed his television viewing.

"_You don't tell me anything,_" Sakura whined, tugging on the raven's shirt some more, "_I'm your girl—_"

"_You're not my fucking girlfirend! We broke up Sakura, get over it!_" Sasuke growled in anger.

Naruto looked at the obviously bickering couple in fascination. He and Klodea never fought. Naruto liked to think their relationship was beyond fights and negative things. However, as perfect as the relationship was, Naruto couldn't help but feel something was missing...

"_But why? We were so good together! Why don't you want me?_" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't know how to reply to that one. He really and truly didn't know what his reason was. All he knew was that he wasn't attracted to Sakura. He had felt something for her back when he was 12 years old, but that was just a crush. That was why he broke up with her two years after when he realised the relationship had no depth. Now he had to give her an answer or she'd never leave him along. Something to make her stop, even if it was a lie.

"_I'm gay._" Sasuke lied as he looked uninterestedly at Sakura.

"_..._" Sakura gawked at him for a moment before recovering, "_That's a lie! You're not gay!_"

"_Yes I am._" Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura caving. She would leave him soon enough.

"_I don't believe you..._" Sakura called his bluff, a smirk of her own forming on her face.

_Shit! How do I...oh yes!_, Sasuke thought as Sakura looked at him intently.

"_Well actually, Naruto here is my boyfriend._" Sasuke said as he pointed at the clueless Uzumaki.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around as he heard his name.

"_What? But you've only been here for like two weeks!_" Sakura asked in disbelief, "_You expect me to believe you made a boyfriend already? Ha! Try again._"

"_Well actually I met him over the net last year and we had so much in common, we fell in love. Now we can be together._" Sasuke lied, his smirk never faltering.

"_I still don't believe you!_" Sakura's smirk twitched as it tried not to show her growing distrust of her own beliefs.

_Shit, she's persistent...there's only one sure way to shut her up_, Sasuke thought in annoyance, _I'm going to be sick..._

Sasuke's smirk widened before he twisted his body to a curious on looking Naruto. He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck.

"What the-" Naruto's eyes widened in alarm as Sasuke held his neck tightly.

"You better make this look convincing." Sasuke growled quietly but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

The Uzumaki was confused to what Sasuke meant. It was only when Sasuke roughly pulled his head down and their lips smashed, that it clicked... well sort of. All Naruto could do was comply and kiss the raven back. Said raven had a lot of explaining to do later, but now Naruto had to put his acting skills into action.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap easily as they kissed passionately. His hands on Sasuke's hips, while the raven held onto Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke couldn't explain why his heart was racing he plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Maybe it was the fact that he was doing something frowned upon or the fact that he was... no it was just the adrenaline rush of doing something wrong. He was most definitely not affected by a kiss.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue moving against his. This took him off guard. Why was he moaning from kissing a guy. This was wrong. Naruto's stomach immediately felt upset. He couldn't be enjoying this. He just couldn't.

On hearing Naruto's moan, Sasuke felt a jolt run through his body. He didn't know what it was but it made him shiver.

_Okay this should convince her,_Sasuke thought, _Now I can stop kissing Naruto._

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. His breath was a little ragged from lack of oxygen. Naruto was looking at him strange and that made Sasuke look away.

"_See, he's my boyfriend._" Sasuke turned his head and addressed Sakura, his voice coming out strangely husky.

"_So it's true!_" Sakura was in tears as she got up and rushed out the room.

Sasuke smirked in victory at hee retreating back. He had been successful in getting away from Sakura. Now to the matter at hand.

Sasuke quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was about to move but he realised that Naruto still had his hips captured.

"Um, Naruto you can let go now the show is over." Sasuke said as he pried Naruto's hand off of his narrow hips.

"Sorry..." Naruto apologized, uncharacteristically soft spoken.

Sasuke got back in his original seat and they just sat in awkward silence. Sasuke's could feel the tension in the air. It was uncomfortable. Nearly as uncomfortable as the fact that he hadn't minded kissing Naruto. He pushed those thought to the back off his head. The kiss meant absolutely nothing, because he was not gay and the kiss was just to trick Sakura. He was not gay.

"So, um, what'd we do that for?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking a little.

"To trick Sakura. I wanted her off my case. It was the only way. Sorry to use you." Sasuke replied flatly.

"It's okay... I didn't mind. Well not that I don't mind kissing guys. I mean it was just acting! I'm not gay and um it was just acting, yes..." Naruto started to ramble.

_I guess I'm not the only one who's feeling awkward about kissing a guy..._Sasuke mused.

"Anyway I should get going." Naruto said as he quickly got up, "See tomorrow."

"Hn." Sasuke gave a little wave and Naruto was on his way.

_"Oh Naruto! Yes! Harder!"_

_"mmm, you like that?"_

_"Yes! Oh Naruto, right here!"_

_"Shaun you're so tight!"_

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed. He's heart was racing as he tried to control his breathing. He's paled and he felt his stomach drop as he recollected the dream he was just having. He shakily lifted his blanket to look down at himself.

"Oh fuck no!" Naruto gasped in horror.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ok so there u have it *hehehe* a little BL for the peeps! Hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I like it that much so help convince me that it was good with ur reviews ^.^…. Wow! Again, thanx for the reviews everyone. I love to hear from you guys. Anywho If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my stupid Chemistry homework!

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules Chp 12 is up so go read and review plz!

EDIT: I had this finished over 1 hr ago but my was being a bitch but here u have it now, hope u enjoyed


	12. Chapter 12: Farago Emotions

Hello guys! SafireCharmz here!…Sorry this took so long (again), but I've been really busy! I had so many friggin labs to do and write up, and I didn't even finish them all TT_TT... Anywho, Today is the first day of vacation *woohoo* so I hope I can get some writing done :D... However right now I'm not in the mood to write cuz my laptop is acting funny and the net is down! I can't guarantee that this will be a top notch chapter, but I tried! Anyhow thanx for the reviews everyone :D. I really appreciate it! So review for this chapter too :D.

**EDIT: 24th****December**That was what I said before lol, which was like a week ago. But unfortunately, my laptop was acting strange so i had to um restore my computer. Hence saying, I also had to reinstall my stuff. However my brother couldn't find the Microsoft Word CD so I was without a word processor. TT_TT... Now my brother just gave me the CD *yay* so now I can finally continue writing :D in time for Christmas.

Now for some replies:

**cheapshot999:**Thanks I'm honoured ^_^

**.:**Thanks for the review . Um idk how many, I'm letting the story lend the way :D.

**DrAnZeR3:**Thanks for the review. Lol I wish now that I had dropped Chemistry! It's killer!

**MysticVoltage:**Thanks for the review! And yes he did, *hehehe*. Lol, well your waiting is over now!

**HUUGIRL:**Thanks for the review. Yea, I thought I should bring it in, cuz I mean, how many actually know english well enough to speak it. So I decided that she only spoke Jap :D

**I'm-not-here-HONEST:**Thanks for the review. Yes they are *joining in laughing evilly* Soon they'll be doing H-stuff *insert pervert laugh*. Yes she can be quite annoying. I'm surprised that I actually like her in my fic, cuz I hate the bitch *cough* pardon my french.

**FMA-lover16:**Thanks for the review. Wait no more! The chapter is here ^_^

**moopad:**Thanks for the review. Yes something has definately started and there's no tell what will happen next. XD

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

Update: So right, since my story hasn't gotten to the yaoi yet it is reader friendly :D thus I will change the rating from M to T until I see some reason why it should be other.

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with illicit yaoi goodness!

Anywayz, to chp 11!

Talking

_Thinking_

**Shouting**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 12: Farrago Emotions

The next day was a Friday. The beginning of the weekend, some would say. However it was the beginning of hell for Naruto. His whole journey to school was filled with thoughts of his dream. After waking up, he had to take a cold shower, for obvious reasons, and then after that he couldn't get back to sleep. When he had finally felt like he could go to sleep without the fear of having 'that dream' again, his adopted mother had barged into the room telling him it was time to get up.

Now he was on his way to school and he couldn't keep his mind from straying to the dream.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked down the long stretch of road to the school.

He had never doubted his sexuality until the night before. However he wouldn't let himself assume the worst...that he had turned gay.

_My mind was just playing tricks on me..._, Naruto tried to convince himself as he rounded the curb and continued on, _I was thinking about when I kissed him and then_ _my hormonal teenage body just took it the wrong way...yes..._

Naruto stood patiently at the padestrian crossing as the cars passed. Finally he was able to cross when a parent stopped to let out their child.

"Yo Naruto."

Naruto looked to his left to see Marcus and Sasuke approaching.

_Oh great,_ Naruto bemoaned, but hid his inner thoughts with his usual smile.

"Sup guys?" Naruto greeted easily as he waited for the to fall in step with him.

"I got two assignments to hand in and I ain't even finish!" Marcus complained as he reached into his backpack to show the assignment papers.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied as he seemed to have difficulty meeting Naruto's gaze.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a few more seconds before quickly looking away. He cleared his throat and looked back over to Marcus.

"What subject are those?" Naruto asked as he took the papers from his best friend.

"Chemistry and MOB." Marcus replied, "Help me man! You does do Chemistry too!"

"Yeah, but I rather see you sweat." Naruto teased as handed the papers back to Marcus.

"I hate you, den." Marcus growled as he zipped up his bag.

Naruto just grinned and wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder as they walked through the foyer.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto replied cheerfully.

Sasuke just shook his head at their antics.

Sasuke sat in boredom as he waited for the lunch bell to ring. Their maths teacher, Mr. Myers was explaining how to do long division of logarithims. He was not ignorant to the subject, because he was in advanced classes back in Japan. He had done logarithims already and this was just a refresher course to him.

_This is frustrating!,_ Sasuke growled in his head as he glared at the white board.

He really needed something to stimulate his mind before it went back to thinking about Naruto... and the kiss that they shared.

Everytime he thought of the way Naruto's lips moved automatically against his, Sasuke's heart would speed up and a chill would go over him, before he felt sick to his stomach. He seriously didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe he was feeling guilty for using Naruto... yes that had to be it. Guilt was a foreign emotion to the Uchiha. Maybe guilt was making his heart race, his palms sweaty and blood rush to his face... yes guilt.

***RING-A-LING-A-LING***

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell finally rang. He quickly gathered his things, placing them in his bag and got up. He looked to the back of the classroom where he saw Naruto and Jalisa fighting over a box of candy sticks. He just shook his head and left the classroom.

When he reached the first floor someone stopped him.

"Hey, Shaun." It was Klodea.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around to greet her.

"I see you din paying attention in maths." She pointed out as she came to stand right in front of the raven.

"..." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well..." Klodea's voice got dangerously low, "I could always tutor you, if you're having difficulties."

Sasuke tensed up as she ran a finger seductively down his chest, stopping right by his belt.

"Just let me know." With that, she sauntered off down the corridor.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke mummured incredulously. He couldn't understand why Naruto's girlfriend kept flirting with him.

Naruto wrapped his hand around his girlfriend's waist as they sat on the top step of the pavilion. It was thirty minutes into lunch time and he was glad for the time with Klodea. Marcus and some of the others usually ate under the trees by the music room.

"Wha got you so upset baby?" Klodea asked as she stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied as he pasted on a fake smile, "Just thinking."

"Thinking? Den something definately wrong." Klodea cackled loudly.

"Hey!" Naruto glared-pouted as she sobered up.

"Sorry baby." Klodea said with a smile. She lended in and placed a slow kiss on Naruto's lips, "there, all better."

Naruto's eyes widened as Klodea face morphed into Sasuke's. He blinked away the vision of the Uchiha as he felt panicked. He quickly got up.

"Naruto?" Klodea looked up at him.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Naruto said quickly as he hurried away from the pavilion, not looking back.

"That was weird." Naruto mumbled to himself as he reached the bathroom.

He felt disturbed. This was so not happening.

_You're one sick fuck,_Naruto's conscience scolded, _Your girlfriend kisses you and you imagine it's a boy. Sick!_

"I know." Naruto mumbled as he walked into a stall.

He just lended against the door and stared at the toilet. He didn't really have to use the bathroom. He had just said so to get away from Klodea.

Naruto sighed. His heart nearly jumped out his opened mouth as a voice addressed his sigh.

"Having a hard time." The voice chuckled.

Naruto opened the door about to tell the person something when he realised who exactly it was. Naruto's mouth opened and closed, before he looked away from the raven and walked over to the sink to wash his hands out of habit.

Sasuke was at the sink beside Naruto. He quickly turned the tap off and looked towards the Uzumaki. Naruto turned off his tap and turned to Sasuke. They looked at eachother for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuallity was only three seconds.

"Look." They both said in unison.

"You go first." Naruto offered, a friendly smile on his tanned face.

"Okay... About last night." Sasuke started. He felt the unknown emotion rise up in him again, "I'm sorry for using you. I know I said it before, but I felt it was necessary to say it again."

"N-No problem." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his bald head.

Sasuke stood looking at him unblinkingly. Naruto started to feel uneasy.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked slightly nervous.

"You had something to tell me." Sasuke said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Oh? That... um it was nothing." Naruto waved it off.

_Ask him if he's having strange feelings too,_Naruto's conscience urged in vain.

"I'll see you in class." Naruto said as he left the bathroom.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

He watched as Naruto left the room. Sasuke only moved when other boys came into the bathroom. He frowned slightly as he made his way back to the music room to get his bag. Even though he had apologized, the strange feelings hadn't subsided. That could only mean this emotion wasn't guilt... what the hell was it then?

"Home sweet home!" Marcus exclaimed as he rushed to the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Marcus' behaviour. He glanced quickly behind, to see Maria and Naruto carrying on an animated conversation. He shook his head, a smile threatening to form on his lips. He was definately liking Barbados.

"_Sas—Shaun-kun! Welcome back!_"

Sasuke's quarter-smile faltered as that annoying voice travelled through the house.

_Oh yea... she's here_, Sasuke groaned inwardly as he entered the house. He braced himself for an attack, but when none came he opened his eyes to see Sakura just standing there looking at him.

"_I still can't believe you're gay!_" She said uncharacteristically soft.

Sasuke nearly, just nearly felt bad for pretending to be gay just to get rid of her affections.

"_I__**am**____gay Sakura and nothing will change that fact._" Sasuke lied easily.

"_I know, and that's why... I want to give you my blessing._" Sakura smiled brightly.

"What? _It's not like we're getting married._" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He was become very uncomfortable with her thought process, "_Anyway, you can't tell anyone, not even Kakashi about Naruto and I._"

"_What? Why? I think it's kinda cute... though you kinda broke my heart... but once you are happy, I am too._"

"_I don't want anyone to know. Understood!_"

"_Yeah, yeah._"

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted happily.

"_Naruto._" Sakura nodded curtly. A smile spread on her face almost immediately.

"Why do I suddenly feel scared." Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura's devilish smile.

"Hn." Sasuke had bad feeling too.

"_Kiss again._" Sakura squealed.

_Oh hell no, she's a closet yaoi fan!_, Sasuke mentally screamed in realization.

"I don't know japanese,but she said 'kiss' didn't she?" Naruto groaned.

"Yes." Sasuke gritted out. He carefully composed his features back to their usual emotionless state.

"_No, someone might see._" Sasuke used as an excuse.

"_Kiss or I tell Kaka-dono that you're gay._" Sakura threatened, a smirk on her face, "_And I'll make sure he tells__**everyone**__._"

_Shit! I have to kiss him again!_, Sasuke felt slightly panicked, _Okay... No problem. I'm an Uchiha, and Uchihas can do__**anything**__... even act convincingly gay._

Sasuke quickly checked to see if the coast was clear before he made his move.

"Um you guys, wha—" Naruto tried to find out what the two were talking about before he felt Sasuke pull his head down.

His eyes widened as Sasuke smashed his lips roughly against his.

_Not again!,_Naruto cried out in his head.

Before he could fully register what happened, Sasuke had moved away.

"_There you go. Now get the fuck off my case._" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura smiled brightly as she gave them a round of applause. Naruto just blinked in shock. He felt heat raise to his face and he knew he was blushing.

"Um, I forgot my mom wanted me home early today." Naruto lied as he fought down the blush, "See you guys around."

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged, while Sakura waved happily.

"_I hate you._" Sasuke mummured.

"_Eh? What did I do?_" Sakura chuckled, "_Didn't the prospect of getting caught turn you on?_"

"_..._" Sasuke looked away from her a slight blush on his face, "_Don't be ridiculous."_

Sakura just giggled as she dragged Sasuke into the living room. At least he didn't _have_to see Naruto tomorrow.

Thank God it's Friday...

To Be Continued...

A/N: First of all Merry Christmas! Now sorry again for being so late TT_TT but look I put in some more BL so u can't attack me just yet -_-"I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I like it that much cuz it's short! so help convince me that it was better than I thought with ur reviews ^.^…. Wow! Again, thanx for the reviews everyone. I love to hear from you guys. Anywho If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my stupid Chemistry homework!

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules Chp 13 is um, well we started it lol...*cough* haven't worked on it recently thought... too busy...meh


	13. Chapter 13: What Does This Make Us Now

...Hello everyone! SafireCharmz here!…Sorry this took forever and a half but I've been really busy and lazy! I had assignments and writer's block...*sigh* I feel bad for not updating, but yet again I procrastinated, but I WILL (that's a promise) update this tonight! Anyhow thanx for the reviews everyone :D. I really appreciate it! So review for this chapter too :D.

Now for some replies:

**MysticVoltage:** Thanx for the review. Lol yes! She serves her purpose well! Lol yes he's bald but I'm time skipping so it'll be grown a little :p w00t Barbados! Next time you come down we have to meet! Thanx I did enjoy them as I told u b4

**FMA-lover16:**Thanx for the review. Here's your new chap sorry it's late.

**I'm-not-here-HONEST:**Thanx for the review. Lol yes poor Naru, all confuzzled. Lol go Sakura! Never thought I'd say that either...lol. And Thanx I did have a great Christmas and New Years!

**DanteUesugi:**Thanx for the review! Wow, u from b'dos, awesome! Hit me up! Email at the bottom of the fic!

**HUUGIRL:**Thanx for the review! Lol I'm not a closet fan at all! All in the open baby! Lol. Yes denial denial denial Sasu-chan. Don't worry, sooner rather than later he will come around :D.

**aurril34:**Thanks for the flame! It's my first and I can burn my Chem assignment with it tonight. People like you make me laugh. First off, this is **my** fic and I can pair who the hell I want together in it. Secondly, so you don't like NaruSasu, so what. I don't really like SasuNaru, I can't see Naruto as an UKE, Sas**uke** on the other hand, I can see as that. However, unlike you I can appreciate the pairing because I love both characters. And in my opinion, you can't be a true fan of SasuNaru if you can't even respect the reverse. So next time you decide to flame someone's NaruSasu fic, saying "SO...sasuke's an UKE? GROS", learn to spell. Cause I sure as hell know, **GROSS** has two 's's not one...

XD

anyway here's the summary:

After the death of his brother, Uchiha Sasuke moves away to a small island in the Caribbean, hoping for a change to live his life in normalcy and without the threat of his brother's murderer finding him. However his life becomes anything but normal when a tan skinned, blue eyed, blond beauty walks into his life. Can it be possible to find true love? Sasuke doesn't want to believe so.

Soooooo anyhow this fic is a NaruSasu and the rating is M for mangoes or mature, which ever you choose ^.^ and by NaruSasu you should know by now I mean Yaoi and that is boy on boy action *nosebleed* the good stuff .

**Update** **24th****January, 2010**: So right, since things are getting heated *cough* I'm gunna change this back to Mature, just in case. YOSH! Onward!

oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with illicit yaoi goodness!

I love to rant :3... Anywayz, to chp 13!

Talking

_Thinking_

**Shouting**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 13: What Does This Make Us Now..

A month had passed quickly. It seems like just yesterday when Sasuke was sucking face with Naruto... actually that was today.

"_Again!_" Sakura squealed happily from her perch on Sasuke's bed.

Even though they had done it nearly every day since Sakura came to Barbados, Sasuke and Naruto still felt uneasy when they had to kiss. Before it was uneasiness because of the fact that they were two guys kissing and it disgusted them. Now...well now, no one really knew what those tingly feelings were, or those heart pounding moments that urged them to do something with their hands.

Sasuke swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. He didn't want to kiss Naruto again... he didn't know what would happen this time. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins as he thought over his options. Kiss Naruto and risk an embarrassing... 'upraising' or the humiliation and hatred he knew would follow if Sakura told the world, he was gay. He was definately NOT gay and he didn't care what people said about him. However, he didn't know how Naruto would fair if she said **he** was Sasuke's boyfriend... not good. He had to make a choice.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking apprehensively at Sakura. He ran a hand through his hair. It had grown quickly and was now about two inches in length. He knew exactly what Sakura had said '_Again'_. He had asked Sasuke to teach him a little Japanese over the month that Sasuke was there and he did without complaint. They were best friends, so to speak now, but Naruto couldn't help but feel like there was something more. He cursed himself whenever he had a dream about Sasuke. It was wrong and he had a girlfriend. He also hated when he had to kiss Sasuke because no matter how much restraint he had, his thoughts got the better of him, resulting in a little problem down south. He really was beginning to think he'd turned gay.

"_Sakura it's late and Naruto has to go._" Sasuke made an excuse.

"_Well make it a goodnight kiss._" Sakura retorted, a smug look on her face.

_Well shit_, Sasuke thought as he took a deep breath and turned to Naruto.

"It seems we have to give her one for the road." Sasuke informed Naruto.

Said blonde groaned in annoyance as his fate was yet again decided by the crazed yaoi fangirl.

Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto and their lips connected as they had done before so many times in the past month. Heat travelled through their bodies as fingers ran through hair. Tongues battled for dominance as the bodies gravitated closer to one another. Then it was gone. They pulled away, the common placed fear that they enjoyed this 'act' too much, showed in their grimaces.

"_Yosh!_" Sakura cheered as she bounced up from the bed and hugged the boys. She would always cherish this memory of learning Sasuke's secret. It saddened her that she had to leave for Japan in just two days, and miss these ackward kisses.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Maria poked her head in the bedroom.

"It's time fore dinner." She said before retreating back to the dining room.

Naruto sat on his bed contemplating the meaning of life and what his life would have been like right now if he'd never met Sasuke. For one, he wouldn't be questioning his sexuality. It didn't help that the week before, when his girlfriend tried to get intimate...he couldn't even... 'get up'. He quickly made an excuse and left her house before further embarassment could ensue.

_This is all that__**bastard's**__fault_, Naruto growled in his head as he slammed his fist down on the bed, _Has my body all confused! This has to end!_

"Monday I'll have a little talk with Sasuke. Straighten this shit out." Naruto mumbled to himself as he leaned back onto the bed.

He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't dream. From the first day they kissed, Naruto dreamt of Sasuke at least four times a week. That night was no exception.

Sasuke was experiencing the same problem as Naruto. He sat ramrod straight in his bed, panting as he tried to catch his breath. It happened again; he dreamt of Naruto. Of Naruto and him having sex.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke breathed as he ran a shaky hand through his tossled hair.

He couldn't understand it. Maybe he was just like every other teenager; a hormonal mess. Maybe puberty had yet to stop and his testosterone levels where high. Or maybe he was... gay.

"No. I'm not." Sasuke growled firmly as he tugged roughly on his hair, pulling out some strands in his fustration.

"You ain't wha?" Marcus asked groggily as he slowly stretched.  
"Nothing." Sasuke said curtly, "Go back to sleep it's 3 am."

"...Ordering me 'round...do wha I want..." Marcus grumbled and turned on his side and promptly fell back asleep.

Sasuke sighed in relief and quickly got to his feet. He looked down past his naked upper torso to glare at the tent in his sweatpants. He blamed Naruto for this problem. Now he had to take a cold shower at 3 in the morning. Just friggin' great.

On his way to the bathroom Sasuke heard a toilet flush. That was bad. Sasuke quickly turned on his heels in an attempt not to be noticed. Of course it failed.

"Shaun?" It was Maria.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Not daring to turn around completely, he just turned his head to her in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as she slowly approached him.

"...I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke retorted as he eyed Maria.

She was barely wearing clothes. A camisole and a boyshorts hardly covered anything. She stopped walking as if contemplating his question.

"I had to use the bathroom." She shrugged her shoulders.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just stared as her, an expression clearly showing boredom on his face. However stoic his face looked, his brain was cooking up a cure for his nightly predicament.

_Since this__**is**____only teenage hormones... maybe if I do something... something to satisfy it..._, Sasuke began to walk towards Maria,_... then I'll know..._

"Um, Shaun?" Maria voiced as Sasuke came to stand in front of her.

His 5'10'' frame loomed ominously over her, causing her to attempt to step back. Sasuke wouldn't have this. He quickly reached out and pulled Maria to him.

She raised an eyebrow in question, and his reply was a kiss. It was anything but gentle, it was needy and filled with blind lust. Maria tried to fight him off but soon felt herself melting. This was exactly what she dreamt of from the day she layed eyes on Sasuke. She just knew he would return her feelings, even though she never did let them show. However much she liked the feeling as Sasuke explored her mouth, she knew they were rushing things. She wasn't that easy. They her body wanted to be anything but stubborn as she felt his cool hand run under her cami, getting closer and closer to her breasts... then everything stopped.

Sasuke pulled back from Maria. His face was it's usual mask, but inside he was horrified. This wasn't going the way he had expected it to. For one, his erection seemed to have dissipated as soon as he locked lips with Maria. He thought kissing her would... excite him... but he was wrong...and being wrong only meant one things; he had proven that his reaction to Naruto was anything but simple teenage hormones. Kissing her was nothing like kissing Naruto. When he kissed Naruto it felt electrifying, but with Maria it was almost disgusting... it was... nothing... like how it was nothing when he had kissed Sakura in the past.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said curtly before he quickly made his way back to Marcus' bedroom.

Maria watched as Sasuke closed the door behind him, before she fell to her knees. She clutched at her chest as her heart rapidly pounded against her ribcage. A smile slowly formed on her face. Sasuke was into her... that had to be the reason he just kissed her. But why did he apologize?

The Weekend passed in a blur, though it did have it's fill of ackward silences. Sasuke was brooding; he had falling into a depression at the realisation that he _might_be gay. Sighing every five minutes and annoying Marcus to no end with his, according to Marcus, 'emo-ness'. Maria was acting strange as well. She always had this goofy smile on her face and she practically orbitted Sasuke. Sakura was normal. Well as normal as a girl that only know Japanese could be in an English speaking country. Since Sasuke wasn't being agreeable, she resigned to conversing with Kakashi. Also, Sakura had left on Sunday. Gone back to Japan with Sasuke's secret locked away in her mind. He just hoped she didn't spill the beans to her best friend Ino. That girl would tell the whole of Konoha within the hour. Other than that, it was uneventful and that was how the weekend had gone.

Now it was Monday afternoon and school had just finished.

"You coming over today Naruto?" Marcus asked his bestfriend as they walked towards the front gate.

"Naw, me and Sasuke are heading over by my house." Naruto replied while Sasuke gave a curt nod.

"Site(1)." Marcus said as they stood waiting for Gloria to arrive, "You want my mudda(2) to drop you all?"

"That'd be great. No need to catch a van. Thanks man." Naruto said as he cupped Marcus on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marcus rolled his eyes.

Sasuke just stood there as the friends talked some more. To say he wasn't the least bit nervous to be going to Naruto's house would be a lie. When Naruto had told him that he wanted to have a talk, he knew something was up. However he didn't know what that _something_was. Maybe he wanted to talk about the kisses... maybe he got the same feelings as Sasuke... Maybe...

Sasuke sat beside Naruto. They were on the blonde's bed and Naruto had yet to talk.

"So..." Sasuke broke the silence, "What is it that you want to talk about."

"Actually not much." Naruto admitted quietly.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's automatic reply.

"Actually I want to test something..." Naruto said as he looked over a Sasuke warily.

"On me?" Sasuke inched away from Naruto.

"Kiss me." Naruto clarified.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. _Kiss him?_

"Fine I'll kiss you." Was Naruto's only warning before he grabbed Sasuke by his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Naruto moved his mouth slowly against Sasuke's, coercing him to kiss back. After a second or two Sasuke gave in. The blonde's heart pounded in his ears as his body immediately reacted to the contact with Sasuke. He ran his hand through Sasuke's surprisingly soft hair. Sasuke couldn't help but bring his hands up and around Naruto's shoulders. His whole body shaked with barely retrained excitement, it was frightening. The raven felt Naruto slowly lowered him onto the bed and allowed it. His body was heating up rapidly, slowing moving down past his waistline. His mind protested but his body wanted this and more.

Naruto had tested his theory; kissing Sasuke made him all hot and bothered. That was bad, but what was worse was the fact that he couldn't stop kissing Sasuke. He licked the Uchiha's bottom lip, asking for entrance that he was immediately granted. He had this sudden urge to taste Sasuke; all of him. It made something in his body tingle with delight. He needed more.

Naruto was now practically on top of Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's erection digging into his hip, and he knew Sasuke could feel his. The thought alone made Naruto moan into the raven's mouth before pulling back. Naruto panted as he tried to catch his breath. However, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Sasuke's half lidded expression. That aroused expression made Naruto's erection harden even more. Claudia never made him feel this way with one look. Never...

"Shaun..." Naruto breathed uncertainly.

"Yea..." Sasuke replied huskily.

"What does this make us?" Naruto asked in all seriousness.

"..." Sasuke thought for a moment before speaking, "I think this makes us... gay."

"I thought so." Naruto replied softly, before leaning in and capturing Sasuke's lips again.

_I thought so..._

To Be Continued...

Some Stuff:

(1)**Site-**it's like saying "I understand" or "I see"

(2)**Mudda-**Mother

A/N: Oh ma gawd! Finally I have updated! Um, Yea awkward piece of BL at the end. I thought you guys deserved it. Not my best Lime but it was something. Next chapter is gunna deal with feeling again. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if there's any mistakes but it's 1:00 am and I'm a little sleepy lol…. Wow! Again, thanx for the reviews everyone. I love to hear from you guys. Anywho If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my stupid Chemistry homework!

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great sorry you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules Chp 13 is up for a while now, so go and read it!


	14. Chapter 14: Taking It Nice And Slow

...Hello again! Charmz here! I am terribly sorry for this supremely late chapter. I've been extremely busy recently, assignments to do, tests to study for. Actually I have what is called a Module Test for Pure Mathematics tomorrow and I have yet to study cuz I've been so busy with other subjects. So I feel really bad for not updating for so long, therefore before I study I will upload this. *yay*... Here's the chapter! Anyhow thanx for the reviews everyone :D. I really appreciate it! So review for this chapter too :D.

Now for some replies:

**dmnq8:**Thanx for the review. Lol I'm glad she's gone too. Though she was good for the lulz. Yes Sakura can be awful XD.

**CharChen:**Thanx for the review Chen :D. Lol u know how we do, putting dumbasses in place since 1992/3 lol. Well if u loved the little piece of lime ur gunna love when the lemon finally comes. You know how I write, detail detail DETAIL. Lol well it won't be too bad of a situation if they don't get caught *hehe* Lol woman bajan is NOT bad language! We speak the creole! The creole! *cough* Um... u study yet? Lulz

**hikaru2008:**Thanx for the review. I'm glad you thought it was awesome *blush*

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with illicit yaoi goodness!

Anyhow, onward to chp 14!

Talking

_Thinking/emphasis_

**Shouting/SHOUTING/emphasis**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 14: Taking It Nice and Slow

Naruto began to kiss Sasuke's lips once more, which the raven responded to immediately. Sasuke silently mused that Naruto's mouth tasted oddly like candy. The Uchiha ran his pale hands through Naruto's short blond spikes as the kiss deepened again to the point where their tongues were battling for dominance.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's growing erection press against his own. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt, effectively pulling it out of his pants. He was so caught up in the moment and the need to taste Sasuke was becoming unbearable. He easily pulled off Sasuke's tie before fumbling with the buttons on the now ruffled white shirt.

When he had finally unclasped the last button, Naruto pulled away from the kiss to gaze down at the flawless porcelain skin displayed to him. Sasuke's breaths came in quick succession as he tried to recover from the mind blowing kiss. The Uchiha practically shivered in anticipation as Naruto perused his upper torso with a lust filled survey.

The blonde moved down until he was straddling Sasuke's legs, before lowering his head to Sasuke's stomach. Said raven gasped in surprise as Naruto's lips brushed his skin. Sasuke shivered as Naruto began to slowly lick a trail from his navel up to his right nipple. The Uzumaki took the dusky nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, while rolling the left one between his fingers.  
"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit down on the nipple, sending shockwaves of pleasurable pain through the Uchiha.

These sensations were like nothing Sasuke had felt before. They were so raw and powerful. Never once did he **want**to be dominated in any respect; academically or otherwise. However, this... sexual experience had his body begging to be dominated at once, by Naruto.

Naruto sucked on the nipple in a silent apology, before switching nipples. Sasuke pulled Naruto higher up on his body and into his lap; he missed the warmth the blonde was generating. The Uzumaki moaned around Sasuke's nipple as their erections brushed each other again. The raven dug his blunt nails into Naruto's shoulders as he held in his moan.

Naruto dislodged his mouth from Sasuke, leaving a thin line of saliva trailing, before immediately attaching it to Sasuke's swan-like neck. He nibbled on the soft skin there eliciting sinful noises from the raven. Naruto began to experimentally grind his hips against Sasuke's. The blonde's heart pounded in his ears, nearly as loudly as his moan; the friction being created shot pleasure up their spines. Sasuke opened his mouth in a silent moan as he ran... no, scraped his fingernails down Naruto's clothed back before wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist.

Naruto's hands were firmly griping Sasuke's hips as he ground his erection harder against the writhing raven's.

_So close... keep going..._, Naruto's subsconcious urged him on as he picked up the pace.

Sasuke was just getting into it, grinding his hips in time with Naruto. He bit his bottom lip to subdue the moan that was building deep in him.

"Don't s-stop." Was Sasuke's quiet plea, before Naruto captured his lips again.

"**NARUTO!**"

"F-Fuck!" Naruto cursed breathlessly against Sasuke's lips as he increased his speed. He was so close... just a little further. His aunt be damned! He needed release.

Mai had once before caught him having sex with Klodea; all she told him was "I hope you're using protection", before leaving the room. He _was_ 15 years old, practically a man. She had no problem with his sexual activity, once he protected his wicket(1).

_What's the worst that can happen?_, Naruto thought with some coherence, _It's not like I'm fucking a guy..._

_Well technically, you're fucking with clothes on..._, Naruto's conscience supplied matter-of-factly, _And Shaun's a guy, dumbass!_

"Fuck!" Naruto quickly pulled away from a disoriented Sasuke, pushing the raven onto the floor.

"W-What the fu-" Sasuke growled raggedly.

"Get under my bed, now!" Naruto urged as he heard footsteps approaching his room.

"Naruto, you home?" Mai called right outside his bedroom door.

Sasuke didn't need another hint; he quickly scrambled under the bed just as the doorknob was turned.

Naruto pulled his blanket over his raging hard-on, just as his aunt came into the room. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mai, you're home." He stated the obvious.

"Yeah... are you okay? You look all flustered and a little nervous." Mai commented as she leaned casually against the door frame.

"Well, I... um, your voice woke me up from a nightmare." Naruto lied easily.

"Oh... I guess I'm just that awesome... take that sandman!" Mai chuckled softly.

"More like annoying!" Naruto taunted, he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"No honey, that'd be you." Mai retorted, a smirk gracing her face before she left the room.

_Thank God she's gone!_, Sasuke groaned inwardly as Naruto told him that the coast was clear.

The Uchiha easily climbed out from under the bed before quickly dusting off himself. He looked at Naruto and the blonde held his gaze for a few seconds before they had to look away; identical blushes adorning their faces.

"I think we need to talk..." Sasuke said quietly as he buttoned his shirt.

Sasuke walked over to the bedroom door, closing and locking it before taking a seat next to Naruto on the bed.

"We're moving too fast." The raven admitted, "I mean, we just discovered our feelings for each other and the fact that we're... g-gay. We should be deliberating not dry humping!"

"Yeah, you're right... We aren't that horny are we? To just jump each other. I got carried away... we got carried away." Naruto said in a serious tone as he looked at Sasuke, "Let's start over. If we're gunna do this, we're gunna do it right."

"Okay." Sasuke replied, "But what about Klodea... she is your girlfriend."

"Shit... um, I'll deal with that... but I can't just dump her out of the blue just like that!" Naruto replied thoughtfully, "She's a nice girl."

"Nice girl my ass, and yes my ass because she **squeezed** it!" Sasuke all but hissed at his lover.

"What? When did this happen?" Naruto asked, feeling a little hurt by his girlfriend's blatant adultery; though he was one to talk.

"The first fucking day of school." Sasuke said flatly, "And then last month she came onto me a total of 5 other times."

"Wow... well I can't really say anything cause I'm technically cheating with you." Naruto replied quietly.

"About that... we need some ground rules." Sasuke said, moving off of the Klodea topic, "First of all, this whole relationship has to be under wraps for obvious reasons."

"Yeah, the homophobia in this country alone is potent enough to kill any gay person, far less the homophobic people themselves." Naruto stated grimly.

"Exactly. Also, we need to keep this relationship at about 2nd base for now." Sasuke continued.

"Wait explain that whole bases shit, we don't do that here." Naruto requested as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's actually a simple system. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and then homerun. This system is also referred to as the 4 f's. 1st base is **f**rench kissing, 2nd base is **f**eeling, 3rd base is **f**ingering and homerun is **f**ucking."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"Good, so then it's settled."

"So does this make us boyfriends?"

Sasuke's blush mirrored Naruto's as the words came out his mouth. He nodded his head in affirmation, resulting in Naruto grinning goofily.

"_Dobe._" Sasuke snorted as he punched the blonde playfully on his shoulder.

"Oi, you still have to teach me Japanese." Naruto pouted cutely as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke leaned across and placed a kiss on the Uzumaki's cheek.

"Soon... but right now... I think we need to finish what we started." Sasuke mummured against Naruto's cheek.

Naruto turned his head to kiss Sasuke chastely on his lips.

"Sorry but it's getting late and I need to sneak you out of here." Naruto said before giving the raven another peck on the lips, "Plus, if we start something I'd more than likely end up fucking you senseless."

Sasuke felt a shiver a excitement and fear race up his back at the promise in Naruto voice. The raven took a deep breath before moving away from **his** blonde.

"As fun as that sounds I think I should really go." Sasuke said quickly as he found his tie. He stuffed it in his backpack before walking over the the door.

Sasuke's heart pounded loudly in his chest.

_Was he serious?_, Sasuke asked himself, _No, he couldn't be, right? But what am I so afraid of?_

_...Finally losing your virginity..._His conscience answered correctly.

Naruto got up from his perch and walked over the Sasuke. He could tell that the raven was uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure about what. The Uchiha realised he was being watched and quickly conditioned his face to its usual stoic mask.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he unlocked the door.

Sasuke followed him out but not before looking back into the bedroom; where their relationship took a giant leap forward; the place where he knew he'd soon become a man...

To Be Continued...

Stuff:

(1) **Protect his wicket** – it's from the HIV/AIDS prevention ad in Barbados. It's cricket based so that's why they say wicket. "It's your wicket protect it" Meaning wrap it up and protect yourself from STDs/STIs etc etc etc. Blah blah

A/N: Woohoo! Finally I have updated! Hope you all liked the little lime at the beginning, it was well deserved by you all. I'll try to organize my time so that next chapter will be on time. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry but I'm hungry and I have a frickin module test to study for right now so, mistakes are likely to happen lol…. Wow! Again, thanx for the reviews everyone. I love to hear from you guys. Anywho If u have any questions just email me at lucky23charms09 at yahoo dot com.

Anyhow plz Review and tell me what u thought and what i can do to improve. Flames are always welcomed :) I'll just use them to burn my **STUPID** Chemistry homework!

Also before I go. All those SasuHina fans out there I have a great story you can read! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen. btw Charchen is a joint account of my best friend Chen and me! So the story is by the both of us! So go read it! And don't forget to review it! =]

~Safirecharmz

P.S. Breaking The Rules Chp 14 is being written. Shall be very interesting! Look out for it!


	15. Chapter 15: Slow and Steady

Hello everyone, SafireCharmz here again. I know it's been a while, a very long while. 5 friggin months. Shit I'm so sorry. Seriously I've been so busy, and I feel so horrible for taking so long to update. Here I am now, hoping my lovely readers will forgive me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Loved your reviews and I can't wait to get somemore.

**E.L**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. Never had, never will.

**E.L**

Talking

_Thinking/emphasis_

**Shouting/SHOUTING/emphasis**

**E.L**

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 15: Slow and Steady

It was Tuesday morning. The night had passed quickly; too quickly for Sasuke's liking. He wasn't sure if he could face Naruto. His whole evening and night were dedicated to inner reflection and angst.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into_, Sasuke thought to himself as he walked with Marcus to the pavilion. He was scared, however being an Uchiha he'd never admit it. Scared to take this step and actually be in a relationship... with another guy. The whole concept of being gay and these feeling were new to him. He was always taught that man was made for woman. As that song he heard on Marcus' iPod shuffle said "Adam was made for Eve not Steve". Anything else was frowned upon to the point of violence. Being gay was wrong according to most parts of the world. Uchihas were always right and in being right, they were never "abominations". They were perfect. He was perfect. And being perfect meant having a normal sexual desire, i.e. being straight.

_You're not Sasuke Uchiha here... You're Shaun Takahashi... Live a little,_Sasuke reassured himself.

What could he really do? He wasn't certain that he was ready to be with Naruto. Sure he was ready to drop it like it was hot on Monday, but something just came over him and the need was too great.

He wanted to take this slower than he'd told Naruto.

_2nd__base my ass, I'd be good with holding hands_, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what his reaction to Naruto would be. Would he run and hide if Naruto tried to kiss him or would he mouth rape him?

With his mind finally made up and the pavilion just a few steps away, Sasuke released a long sigh before squaring his shoulders.

**E.L**

"Took you all long enough." Jalissa shouted to Marcus and Sasuke, causing the others in their little group to look up.

Naruto smiled broadly as he laid eyes on Sasuke. The blonde's night had been filled with thoughts of Sasuke, when he wasn't preoccupied with homework. He really believed he was making the right choice in being with the raven. He easily accepted his feelings for the Uchiha. His only qualms came with people finding out. Being gay in a country like this was hard, and he wasn't sure he was ready to be beaten up on his way home. Sure he liked girls; he liked breasts but he knew for sure he was an ass man. Loved to pinch 'em, slap 'em, squeeze 'em, and now that he and Sasuke were together, maybe he'd get to bury his meat in one.

_Fuck!_, Naruto growled in his head as he felt his dick harden at the thought. That was something new. Who would have ever thought that the very thought of fucking another guy up the ass could be so hot. Naruto realised his bisexuality leaned more towards males than females now that Sasuke had appeared. Actually Sasuke was the only guy he found attractive; it was weird but it didn't matter. Sasuke was 10/10 in Naruto's eyes while girls in general were only 6/10.

Naruto quickly pulled his backpack into his lap, effectively hiding his still growing problem. Marcus practically ran up the stairs so he could fangirl over the game Shaqim brought him. Some new Gears of War limited edition release for Xbox 360. Naruto watched as Sasuke took his cool time up the stairs as if stalling. This made Naruto chuckle as Sasuke kept his gaze away from the blonde.

"Hey." Sasuke said simply as he finally came to stand in front of Naruto.

"Hi Shaun... sup?" Naruto replied casually.

"Nothing much... you?" Sasuke took a seat beside Naruto.

The blonde looked like he was about to say something but stopped as a mischievous look came over him. He leaned towards Sasuke, a big smirk on his tanned face.

"A little horny." He whispered into a pale ear, nibbling quickly on it.

Sasuke pulled away with a surprised look on his face. He quickly looked around the group, but saw that everyone was preoccupied with something and thankfully didn't hear or see anything.

"Idiot what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered harshly, a small blush forming on his face.

"Oh nothing." Naruto chuckled causing Sasuke to become even more irritated.

Having his ear nibbled was one thing, but having it nibbled where people could see was a big no no. Sasuke frowned slightly as he crossed his armed and stared out into the open. Naruto took the opportunity to tease the Uchiha some more. He couldn't get over how cute Sasuke looked when he was angry.

Naruto rested his hand Sasuke's knee, causing him to glare over at the blonde. The look said it all; 'I dare you'. A dare it was.

Naruto let his hand slide up the raven's leg, quickly brushing his crotch before moving back down. Sasuke felt shivers run down his spine at Naruto's bold move. He gave the blonde an incredulous look, before pushing the hand off his knee.

"What's your problem? What if someone saw that, you dumbass?" Sasuke hissed as he willed his blush to go away.

Yes he was embarrassed, and a little scared that someone would see, but at the same time he wanted Naruto to touch him again.

_Shit, I'm turning into a pervert_, Sasuke groaned inwardly as he felt heat travel straight to his dick.

"I already told you Shaun." Was all Naruto said as he got up and slung on his backpack.

As if being in tune with the blonde, the morning bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he'd get through the day if Naruto tried to molest him again. He was however, certain that he'd beat the blonde to a pulp if he tried anything too bold.

**E.L**

"... And the last question is, 'what is the molecular formula of a hydrocarbon comprising of 24.5% hydrogen?'. This is due next class and is to be handed in."

Naruto closed his exercise book as his chemistry teacher Mrs. Cosgrove dismissed the class. It was already 2:50 pm, the end of the school day. Naruto truly enjoyed his day. First he got a call from his girlfriend saying she had the flu. That made his day. Hell it made his whole week. He didn't have to pretend to enjoy spending time with her; instead he could spend time with his new love. He also didn't have to break up with her just yet. He still didn't know what he was going to tell her.

_"I'm sorry Klodea, but it's over."_

_"What? Why?... Did I do something wrong."_

_"No, it's not you it's me. I'm gay and I want to give my heart fully to Shaun."_

Hell no. That wouldn't turn out well and he knew it. That's why he was stalling. If everything else failed and no excuses came to mind, he could always say the break up was because she was flirting with and sexually harassing other guys... Well one other guy...

Other than his M.I.A girlfriend, Naruto's day was great because he got to grope Sasuke on multiple occasions. Albeit he got punched a few times. He knew he deserved it, but after the thoughts that ran through his head that morning, he couldn't help the ravenous feeling he got whenever he saw Sasuke. He knew the Uchiha was only hitting him because they were in public and they could be caught easily. That was the only thing that stopped Naruto from making bolder moves. Being found out would be most horrible.

But it was evening now, and Naruto was going to Marcus' house, so he'd definitely have some alone time with Sasuke. That's if he could sneak off somewhere with him, without being noticed. But then again Marcus would be brain-dead to the world while he played Gears of War 2.

Naruto smiled broadly as he got up and headed for the door. Sasuke was waiting for him outside. Said raven raised an eyebrow at his lover's over excited attitude.

"What?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the front gate, where Marcus would be waiting.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Can't I just be happy that school's over?" Naruto asked, his grin widening.

"No... don't do anything funny in the car." Sasuke warned as he came to one conclusion.

"I won't... in the car that is... but when I get you home..." Naruto trailed off, letting his grin turn into a sexy smirk.

A blush formed on Sasuke's face as his imagination supplied possible endings for that sentence. He coughed into his fist as he neared Marcus.

"No objections? Oh Shaun you naughty boy." Naruto practically purred.

Before Sasuke could say anything or even hit him, Marcus interrupted.

"Wha tek you all so long?" Marcus asked as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on.

"Dude, school just finished. Plus your mother isn't even here yet." Naruto replied as he came to stand beside his best friend.

"Yea yea yea, whateva." Marcus mumbled as he folded his arms.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Naruto chuckled.

"I just wanna get home and play Gears!" Marcus moaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but had to smile. Naruto just continued to laugh.  
"Good thing we didn't keep you back. I'd hate to see what you'd have done then."

"I'd pro'lly rip off you head and shove it up you ass. Nuttin too cruel."

"Wow." Naruto laughed even harder, "Not cruel, huh?"

Just then a Grand Vitara pulled up where they stood. It was Gloria and Maria. The trio hopped into the vehicle and soon they were on their way to the Taylor household.

"How was your day?" Maria asked Sasuke, who sat beside her.

"It was okay." Sasuke replied, feeling a little awkward talking to her after he had kissed her the week before. He actually felt a little guilt for using the girl like that but his Uchiha pride prevented him from really apologizing. A mere 'sorry' didn't seem like a lot to him; and that was exactly all she had gotten.

"Mine was okay too, but I have loads of homework." Maria didn't even wait to see if he would ask her, but she still told him of her day.

"Hn." He acknowledged her. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"So you got a girlfriend yet?" She asked a little quieter, her tawny face turning red.

"No." Sasuke answered, quickly glancing over at his _boyfriend_, who sat grinning at them.

"Oi, Maria you got the hots for Shaun?" Naruto asked, his grin getting bigger. On the inside he was glaring at her. Sasuke was **his** dammit.

This made Marcus look back and Sasuke raise an eyebrow. All eyes were on Maria, even Gloria glanced into the rear-view mirror at her daughter.

"N-no way." Maria stammered out, "C-can't I ask a question? Sheesh."

"She so want he." Marcus chuckled.

"No I don't!" Maria practically shouted as her face heated up.

Sasuke just looked at her emotionlessly before looking away. This was his fault. He shouldn't have kissed her.

"Plus Shaun has his eyes on someone else already." Naruto added, bringing attention to back over to him.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He hoped the blonde idiot didn't let it slip that they were dating. That would be bad.

"Really? How comes I ain't know bout dis?" Marcus asked, sour that he got left out of something.

"Naruto's just being a dumbass." Sasuke ground out, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Language!" Gloria scolded.

"Sorry." Sasuke said as he continued to glare at his boyfriend.

Naruto gave him an apologetic look before adding,

"I was just trying to make Maria jealous, there isn't anyone." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why would I be jealous..." Maria mumbled as she turned her head to look out the window.

The rest of the short drive was in silence. No one else talked, but it wasn't uncomfortable; it was more of a relaxing peace.

Everyone's minds were occupied. Gloria wondered what to cook for dinner. Marcus fantasized about his game. Maria replayed her kiss in the corridor. Sasuke thought of ways to torture Naruto. While the blonde thought of all the naughty things he could do to the Uchiha...

_To Be Continued..._

Translation:

"**Wha tek you all so long?"**- "What took you all so long?"

**A/N:**Well here you go. Plz excuse any mistakes, it's 12:45 am here in England right now XD *excuses*. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out thought. Hopefully next week ^_^

PS. Breaking the Rules chapter 14 is being written. I know it's a long time coming but we've been busy. For those that never read BtR, go do that now! Lol it's SasuHina with a mystery couple in later chaps.

Also. My fic 'With or Without You' which I had discontinued, will be revived. As requested by dmnq8 (read her fics they are AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE). The next chapter won't be written yet, I need to refresh my memory and do some researching.

Until next time ~ Charmz


	16. Chapter 16: All Good Things

Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay, had alot of things to do and I had to pack. Yup I'm back in Barbados now (home sweet home). It's all warm sunshine now, after cold England, lol. I had fun though.

Woohoo! 101 reviews! This fic has definitely come a long way. XD

...oO.o

Anyhow, time for some replies:

**DrAnZeR3: **Well it was my first time in England. I plan to go back again soon . Lol, I'll keep it up, promise!

**FMA-lover16****: **Thanks, and more NaruSasu has arrived :P

**Hikaru2008**: I'm glad I made your day ^_^. New chapter up :P.

**dmnq8**: I'm glad you love it; I try to give them life lol. I better see you next year , sux that you left the day I came back TT^TT. No need to thank me for the shout out. You stuff is just too awesome not to get big up!

**Sasuke Uzumaki 83****: **hahaha here you go!

**wishing-conscious****: **Updated! ^_^ Glad you love it.

.oO.o

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, kishimoto does! But if I did *hehehe* let's just say it would be filled with illicit yaoi goodness!

Anyhow, onward to chp 16!

...oO.o

Talking

_Thinking/emphasis_

**Shouting/SHOUTING/emphasis**

...oO.o

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 16: All Good Things...

Ten minutes. All it took was ten minutes for Marcus to become completely engrossed in his game. After surveying his surroundings, Naruto had easily snuck into the bedroom where Sasuke was doing homework. The blonde slipped in the room and locked the door behind him.

Sasuke immediately looked up from his work to see Naruto grinning at him like an idiot.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, his lip twitching in an attempt to kill the smile threatening to form.

"I already told you Shaun." Naruto replied, letting his grin slip into a smirk.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush. Naruto was becoming somewhat of a charmer and the Uchiha had to admit, he had fallen under the spell.

Naruto took a seat beside the raven on the bed, his smirk only grew when he noticed the slight colouration on his lover's face.

"What makes you think I'm that easy?" Sasuke, returned the smirk.

"I don't..." Naruto's voice got dangerously low as he reached out and caressed Sasuke's cheek, "but I think, with a little persuasion... I might just get my way."

Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke, gently tugging the Uchiha's face towards his. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's lips brush slightly against his. This teasing went on for a few more second before Sasuke took the bait and initiated the kiss.

He kissed the blonde's lips; licked them; nibbled on them; until he was given entrance. Plunging his tongue in Naruto's mouth, caused the blonde to moan just the way he wanted to hear; full of need.

Sasuke easily pushed Naruto down on the bed, quickly straddling the blonde's hips and continuing his assault on Naruto mouth. It was like Monday all over again. He had no control over his actions, his body just moved on its own. Before he knew it, Sasuke was grinding against Naruto, his teeth marking the blonde's neck territorially.

"Oi, Shaun... slow down." Naruto gasped as he struggled to keep in control of the situation. He moaned as Sasuke teeth racked against one of his spots, right behind his ear.

"Why?" Sasuke panted into his boyfriend's ear, as he started to unbutton the blonde's shirt, "I thought you wanted this.

"Fuck yea, I want this. B-but, you're moving too fast." Naruto replied as he rolled over, pinning Sasuke beneath him.

Naruto easily trapped the raven's hands above his head. He smirked down at his captive, loving the way he looked; so erotic.

"What makes you think I'm that easy?" Naruto mimicked Sasuke's words from earlier.

"What makes you think you were gonna get into my pants?" Sasuke replied, his smirk mirroring Naruto's, "I'm allowed to feel you up. Second base, remember?"

"Didn't feel too second base to me." Naruto said, leaning down quickly to steal a kiss.

"You can unhand me now." Sasuke said as he tried to tug his hands out of Naruto's grasp.

"What if I don't wanna?" Naruto asked as he gave his hips an experimental thrust.

Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto ground their erections together. The blonde let his hands fall away from his captive's, so he could explore the beautiful body below him. Sasuke followed his lead and caressed the body above him, touching wherever he could, lifting his head so his mouth could follow too.

"Mmmm, Shaun." Naruto moaned as he ran his hands down the pale torso.

_That's not my name..._, Sasuke opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them. What was he thinking at a time like this? A sudden feeling of unease came over the raven and he could already feel his dick softening.

How could he truly give himself to someone, if they didn't even know who he really was? Was it stupid or even silly to feel upset that your boyfriend was moaning a different name? Even though it was "your" name?

"You okay?" Naruto asked Sasuke, when he realised the raven had stopped all his ministrations.

"Uh, yea." Sasuke replied distractedly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto tried again.

_Yes you did. _"No, don't worry about it."

"Shaun."

_My name is Sasuke!_

"You should get back out there, before someone comes looking for you."

Naruto climbed off of his boyfriend, giving him a concerned look before fixing his clothes. He gave Sasuke one more look, which the raven ignored, before unlocking the door and heading back to the living room.

Sasuke groaned in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He completely ruined the moment. Why was he being like this? Wasn't Shaun his name now? Didn't he know that when he came here _Sasuke Uchiha_ was nonexistent?

_I don't want to lie to him anymore..._, Sasuke thought sullenly. He knew that could never happen. It was for his own good and Naruto's, that he was Shaun. He couldn't lose anyone else...

**.o.O**

Kakashi sighed in defeat as he read the email he had just received from Tsunade. He knew from the moment he saw her name, it couldn't be good. They hadn't been in contact for awhile now.

_We have a problem. It seems we have a mole in the system. Fortunately, they didn't get to hack all the information in our database. Kaspersky proves yet again to be a great asset when it comes to keeping our computers safe. Back on topic, the information that was downloaded from our main computer was that pertaining to your whereabouts. The breach happened in the Black Ops sector, which tells us that this was an inside job. The person also knew where the blind spots in our video surveillance are, and utilised this. We are still investigating the incident and I will be sending one of our men to keep an extra eye on Sasuke. Remember, under no circumstances should you or Sasuke tell anyone who you really are. Orochimaru must be in the island right now, and there is no telling who his operatives are. It seems he's investing in some company. We don't have any more information as yet. Please keep safe. If everything goes well with the murder investigations, Sasuke will be soon able to return home. Believe it or not, it is safer for Sasuke in Barbados with Orochimaru there, than it is in Japan with all of Orochimaru's allies. That is all._

_ ~ Tsunade _

Kakashi looked over to the clock hanging on the wall. It was already 11 pm. Working with the police in Barbados had almost taken his mind off of all the Orochimaru business... almost. He quickly wrote a reply to Tsunaide, before turning off his laptop. He slowly got up stretching his tired limbs, before heading for the door.

The house was quiet, obviously since everyone had gone to bed already. Kakashi, looked over to his right, where he saw Naruto asleep on the couch. It seemed the blonde had decided to spend the night.

Kakashi smiled as he made his way up the stairs. He had realised over the past month that Sasuke and Naruto had become close. He was happy Sasuke had found a friend; someone he could trust and rely on. This would be good for him.

Kakashi opened the door to Marcus' bedroom, looking into the darkness at Sasuke's sleeping form. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep; no scowl or smirk on his pale face. Without that uncaring mask; his soul bared for the whole world to see. Kakashi closed the door, frowning deeply as he did.

All this progress they had made... was useless now that Orochimaru was in the country. Kakashi couldn't let Sasuke know of this new development. It was for his own good... for their own good, that Sasuke was in the dark. All Kakashi hoped was that Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone who he really was.

_To Be Continued..._

**...oO.o**

A/N: Alright I know it was short, but adding more wouldn't have worked. Ignore the typos lol. Hopefully next time I'll update ON TIME. But at least it was only a few days late.

Don't forget to review! I love to hear from you guys.

PS. Breaking the Rules chapter 14 is being written. I know it's a long time coming but we've been busy. For those that never read BtR, go do that now! Lol it's SasuHina with a mystery couple in later chaps.


	17. Chapter 17: Oh What A Night

Hi everyone. Sorry for the monstrously long wait you all had to endure. I was quite busy. However I'm here now with the LONGEST update of Exotic Lover ever. Hope you enjoy it.

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/ Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not Naruto or TGI Fridays.

**~E.L~**

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 17: Oh What A Night

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he was surprised to see Naruto was still around. He had figured the blonde had left, after Sasuke had abruptly kicked him out of the bedroom. Sasuke knew he was being stupid, but being an Uchiha, his pride didn't let him acknowledge this.

Maybe things would be easier if he told Naruto the truth; if he told him his real name. Relationships were built on trust. If he couldn't trust Naruto with this, what was the point of him being his boyfriend? He had to tell him; but could he?

"Good morning Shaun. Slept well?" Gloria asked as Sasuke finally joined the house's occupants at the table. Had he overslept?

"Hn." Was Sasuke's monosyllabic response, as he took a seat beside Naruto.

He could feel the blonde's eyes on him; bidding him to say something, anything. After taking a few bites of his toast, Sasuke gave in.

"What?" He asked Naruto without even looking at him.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Naruto grumbled under his breath, before speaking clearly, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said curtly before taking a sip of his apple juice.

He didn't know why he was being so mean and closed off to Naruto. He was just frustrated about his whole situation. His… boyfriend didn't need to bear the brunt of his angst.

"Look I'm sorry." Sasuke said quickly before Naruto could say anything, "I'm being rude for no reason. I'm not busy tonight."

The other spectators at the table watched the exchange like it was a soap opera. Sasuke glared at them. Some people had no courtesy, but it wasn't like they were purposely eavesdropping on his conversation. He _was_at a table with 6 other people. At least from their expressions, Sasuke easily discerned that they were none the wiser that he and Naruto were an item.

"Good, cause… today's kinda my birthday and we're all going to TGI Fridays to celebrate." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"What? You wait until now to tell me this?" Sasuke looked at the blonde incredulously.

"Well, it kinda slipped my mind." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Jackass." Sasuke admonished, "Well Happy Birthday."  
"Thanks, so are you coming or not?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a pleading look.

"Sure. Why not, what's the worst that could happen." Sasuke conceded.

**~E.L~**

The school day passed quickly. Sasuke actually missed Naruto's constant teasing… and yes, the groping. It seemed the blonde was keeping his mitts to himself. That could mean one of two things. Either Naruto thought Sasuke didn't want his attention, after the whole incident the night before. Or Naruto had suddenly gotten tired of him and moved on. The latter was very unlikely.

When they got home that evening, Sasuke quickly got changed into a navy blue dress shirt and a pair of black loose jeans. When he made it downstairs, Marcus and Maria were already dressed and ready to go.

"You look nice." Maria commented quietly as Sasuke came to stand beside her.

"Thanks." He replied just as quietly.

Marcus chuckled at the tension that began to form in the room. He felt sorry for his little sister. He didn't think she had what it took to warm his cold heart. Little did he know, someone had already pressed the defrost button. After a while he cleared his throat.

"Well, Mai should be hay(1) soon." Marcus announced, as he looked at his G-Shock watch.

"Great, I'm starving." Maria exclaimed, "Hey, Shaun… what do you like to eat?"

"I don't see how that's relevant." Sasuke replied flatly. He was getting tired of her persistence.

Maria looked crestfallen, before smiling softly. She thought he had some sort of feelings for her after the surprise kiss attack. Now she knew that it was all just a fluke. But why did he kiss her?

"No need to talk to my sister so." Marcus glared at the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Just then a car horn was heard, signalling the arrival of their ride. After saying good bye to Kakashi and Gloria, the trio made their way to the silver Mazda 3.

"You late, woman!" Marcus teased as he opened the passenger door.

"Nice to see you too, Marcie Marc." Mai replied with teasing of her own, "Get in you'll, hunger waits for no man."

"Mai, I think you mean time and tide wait for no man" Naruto deadpanned from the front seat.

"Nope, it's the remix." Mai said, lifting her head high, in a haughty manner.

The passengers of the car, minus Sasuke, broke out in laughter, before Mai started the engine. Nothing could ruin that night.

Naruto looked back, making eye contact with his boyfriend. He smiled broadly at the raven and Sasuke couldn't help the almost invisible smile that formed on his face. Everyone was going to be okay. He would tell Naruto tonight, and somehow he knew, in his heart that the blonde would never forsake him.

**~E.L~**

"Welcome to TGI Friday. How may I be of assistance? " The _maître d_' greeted the group as they reached the front of the line.

"Hi, party of 8 for Naruto Uzumaki." Mai told the woman.

"Ah, yes. Some guests have already arrived. So if you'll come this way Amanda here will show you all to your seats." The _maître d_' said as she pointed to a waitress, who stood eagerly ready to take them to a table.

"Thank you." Mai said before turning to the group of teens, "Well I'll see you guys later. Have fun and be safe."

The group said their goodbye to Mai before following Amanda into the establishment. The mood of the restaurant was solemn and in a way almost romantic. Well, it felt romantic to Naruto as he gazed at the back of Sasuke's head. He couldn't ask for a better birthday.

"Naruto! Shaun! Marcus! Maria! Finally!" Jalissa practically screamed down the building.  
"Use your inside voice dammit!" Shanel complained as she glared at her best friend.

"Sorry…" Jalissa apologized as she sat back in her chair.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted everyone seated at their table, before taking a seat next to Shante.

Everyone wished the blonde happy birthday again and showered him with gifts, which he placed under the table. Marcus looked around at the faces of their friends, noticing the most important one was missing.

"Yo Nar'to?" Marcus spoke over the table from his seat across from Naruto.

"Yea?" Naruto looked up at his best friend as he reached over for a bread stick.

"Where de hell Klodea is?" Marcus asked as his curiosity spiked.

The whole table seemed to tune in just then; eyes on Naruto as they too realised Klodea was absent and no seat was even there for her.

"Um, she's still sick and couldn't make it." Naruto lied.

Klodea was more than fine, she even said so when she called him earlier to wish him happy birthday. Klodea was actually at her cousin's birthday party at Reggae Lounge(2). Naruto just so happened to fail to mention he was having a little dinner party for his birthday and he hoped his friends kept their mouths shut; at least until he broke it off with his girlfriend.

"Aw man, daz too bad." Marcus said before taking a sip from his water.

"Yea, it is. She is your girlfriend after all. Her being here would've been good." Maria added with a small smile.

Sasuke tried his best not to grimace, but failed miserably. He was tired of hearing about Klodea. Naruto was **his** dammit!

"Um, who's ready to order?" Naruto quickly changed the subject.

"I am." Sasuke added as he lifted the menu up, signalling for a waitress to assist them.

Naruto smiled over at his boyfriend, silently thanking him for the save. Sasuke returned the smile, though it was smaller in comparison.

**~E.L~**

Later, while the group of friends were eating their desserts, they talked about random topics and television shows. The night was going great and nothing could ruin it for any of them. So engrossed in themselves, they never noticed the three pairs of eyes watching them intently.

"_In my life, I have considered myself lucky; so very lucky._" A figure dressed in an Armani suit said in fluent Japanese, "_But this is just ridiculous._"

"_Sir, what do we do? Should we capture the boy while his away from his companions?_" A male with long blond, almost white, hair asked.

"_No, not yet. We shall just scare him._" The man replied as he flicked his flowing black hair over his shoulder, "_Go get me a note pad and pen._"

The blond bowed before going for the requested items. The man turned the female who stood behind him in a waitress outfit.

"Amanda, this is what you will do…" The man said in English as he smirked widely.

**~E.L.~**

"Man I still cahn believe he do dat." Marcus laughed as he pounded his fist on the table.

"I know right? It was hilarious!" Shante joined in.

"Funny guys!" Naruto spat as he pouted at his friends, before he too had to join in the laughter.

Sasuke just shook his head at the group of friends, a small smile present on his face. He wished he too had stories to tell. Well he did, but those stories rightfully belonged to Sasuke Uchiha not Shaun Takahashi. The raven frowned almost immediately as his thoughts took a depressing turn.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, lightly touching Sasuke's knee.

"Um, yea, I just need some air." Sasuke said as he got up.  
"Hey, I'll come with you." Naruto said as he too got up, "Guys we're going for a walk, try not to have too much fun without us."

"As with you." Jalissa replied a strange gleam in her eye.

"I know that look. No Jalissa, no that's just disgusting!" Shante scolded.

"What did I do?" Jalissa pulled the innocent card, before settling back into her little fantasy world.

The conversation went on, but Sasuke heard nothing as he made a beeline for the exit. Naruto was just a step behind him. Just as he reached for the door, the waitress from earlier stood in front of him.

"This is for you." Amanda said as she held out a folded piece of paper to Sasuke, "Take it."

Sasuke looked at the woman suspiciously at first, but when a blush started to form on her face, he knew exactly what was on that paper; her telephone number. The Uchiha snatched the paper out of her hand and stuffed it into his back pocket. Hopefully now she would be gone from his presence. On seeing this Amanda moved out of his way.

When he was outside, Sasuke could finally breathe easier. The night air was fresh as seemed to wash all his worries away.

"Care to explain?" Naruto asked from beside his boyfriend.

"What would you say if I told you I wasn't who I was pretending to be all this time?" Sasuke asked as he took a shaky breath. He was really doing this. He was really going to tell Naruto.

"Well, I'd say tell me everything." Naruto replied as he rested a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Tell me who you really are."

"I can't… well not here." Sasuke said softly, "Too many people."

"Well there's a beach not too far from here. No one should be there right now." Naruto suggested as he looked at Sasuke's face.

The raven's face was anything but emotionless and cold as usual. Naruto could see uncertainty in those obsidian depths and fear all over his ghastly pale face.

"Let's go there… I'll tell you everything." Sasuke said as Naruto took his hand and led the way.

**~E.L~**

"Where do I start?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside Naruto on the cool sand of the beach.

"How about the beginning?" Naruto recommended as he squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"I'm not even supposed to be telling you this…" Sasuke mumbled, before looking Naruto straight in the eyes, "but I like you too much to keep hiding this. I can't give myself to you fully if I'm not even me."

"Um, when I was still a kid my parents were murdered and speculations were made to who was actually responsible, but there was no solid evidence so the man was never even questioned or arrested." Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing on, "After that we, my older brother Itachi and I, moved from Kyoto to Konoha, where we hoped to be safe. However just a few months ago, my brother…he… he was murdered."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Naruto's face crumpled as his heart ached for his boyfriend.

"Yea, shit indeed. The man that was suspected of killing my parents came forward and confessed to killing Itachi. However, Orochimaru, that bastard, holds so much power over Japan that a confession without evidence can't even get him held in a jail cell overnight. He's free to kill and the police can do nothing to stop him. Also, when he confessed, he… he said he was coming after me."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror; there was a murderer after his boyfriend; a powerful cold blooded stealer of life.

"Don't worry. I highly doubt he'll find me before ANBU gets him. ANBU is this organisation within the police that deals with corruption of the government and related murders. It's the only reason I'm even here today. They put me and a flight, with one of their best operatives, to an island on the other side of the Earth. Orochimaru will never find me."

"So… is it like witness protection? Did you have to change your name and shit?" Naruto asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yea, my name isn't Shaun Takahashi." Sasuke replied as he smiled sadly at Naruto, "My real name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto echoed, a small smile forming on his tanned face, "I think I like that better, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had told Naruto and boy did that do his conscience some good. The raven smiled before leaning over and giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"I'm so glad I told you. It felt so weird when we were making out and you were saying 'Shaun'. It felt unnatural."

"Well now I'll be saying Sasuke."

"Only in private though. This information is still classified."

"Duhh, I know that."

Naruto reached over and caressed Sasuke's face lovingly, enjoying the sight as the raven turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, you bastard."

"Same here, _dobe_."

"Again with the Japanese!"

"Come here, let me give you mouth a private lesson."

The Uchiha smirked as he turned towards his boyfriend and pulled him towards him.

"Sasuke you're such a pervert." Naruto chuckled as he purposely fell on top of the raven.

_That's right, Sasuke is my name,_Sasuke smiled to himself as Naruto said his name, making him feel giddy.

"I want you." The words came out of Sasuke's mouth before his brain could proof read them.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked down at this Uchiha's flushed face.

"I… the whole 2nd base thing… let's forget about it." Sasuke's face, if possible became a deeper red.

"As in… you… you wanna do it?" Naruto asked, feeling his face heat up.

"Um, forget I said anything." Sasuke mumbled as he turned his head away.

"Sasuke look at me. You have no idea how much I want you, need you even. However if you're not ready to take this big step I'm cool, don't rush the brush." Naruto said with a small smile on his face, "Losing you virginity is a big decision."

"How did you know I'm a virgin?" Sasuke asked as he finally looked up at Naruto.  
"I can smell it… just kidding. I actually guessed and you confirmed it." Naruto chuckled.

"I suppose you're not a virgin." Sasuke stated more than asked.

"No, but I've only been with one person and she's irrelevant now." Naruto confirmed, "It's not really a big deal is it?"

"No, just good to know. It's better to be with someone of experience when you're a virgin, they say." Sasuke cleared his throat, "Though I don't suppose you know how to fuck a guy."

"Well, I might have seen some videos recently, for research purposes of course." Naruto's blush increased tenfold and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously though Naruto, I think I'm ready. I would have wished for a more conventional place for this to be happening, but I want to do this now that I've told you everything about me."

"And I won't keep us waiting any longer."

Before Sasuke could add anything, Naruto crashed his lips against the raven's. The Uzumaki slid his tongue along Sasuke bottom lip asking to gain access. As soon as his boyfriend's mouth opened, Naruto plunged his tongue in, caressing the cavern and savouring the faint taste of mint chocolate ice-cream from earlier. Sasuke moaned and ran his hands up Naruto's back, pulling his body closer. The kissing didn't last too long as Naruto's mouth began to make a trail down Sasuke swanlike neck.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as his boyfriend's lips ravished his neck.

The raven could feel himself getting aroused and moved his hips against his boyfriend's to get the process going faster.

Naruto moan against Sasuke neck as they began a slow grind. He found the raven lips again, this time battling with Sasuke's tongue for ultimate dominance.

_Shit, I can't take any more of this_, Sasuke thought as he felt a familiar coiling in his abdomen.

The Uchiha turned his head, dislodging his lips from Naruto's. He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Na… Naruto." Sasuke panted as he pulled at the bottom of his boyfriend's shirt, "Clothes… off."

Naruto sat up quickly pulling his graphic tee over his head, revealing his muscled torso to the moonlight. He got up on his knees and began to undo his belt. Sasuke followed the blonde's example and quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I need to get up." Sasuke said as he jerked his hips up.

When Naruto moved away, Sasuke got up and made quick work of his boxers and pants. When he was fully naked, he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He was tempted to hide behind a bush, but his Uchiha pride thought otherwise.

Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips as he ran his eyes over Sasuke's naked body. The blonde never knew a body could look so beautiful under the soft lighting of the moon.

_Shit, I want him so bad,_Naruto thought as his dick twitched in approval.

After a little awkward pause, Sasuke got back on the ground, lying flat out on his back. Naruto came over, gave Sasuke's body a hungry once over before he got down on his knees. Sasuke brought his knees up and spread his legs open in invitation for Naruto. The blonde took it immediately.

"You look so fucking sexy like this." Naruto purred as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's stomach, "So delicious… I can't wait to have you."

"Naruto!" Sasuke's back arched as his dick brushed against the blonde's neck.

"Maybe I'll find out what this tastes like." Naruto smirked as he took Sasuke's dick in his hand.

_He's not going to-_, Sasuke eyes rolled into his skull as Naruto took him into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Sasuke gasped as he came in his boyfriend's mouth.

To say the pair was surprised was an understatement. Sasuke didn't even feel to climax approaching and, well Naruto didn't expect him to cum that easily.

"Shit!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto pulled away.

The Uzumaki swallowed the liquid in his mouth slowly, savouring this new flavour of Sasuke. He wanted more…

"Na-naruto hurry. We don't have all night." Sasuke hissed as he pulled Naruto onto him.

"Eager aren't we." Naruto smirked before he initiated another make-out session.

Naruto used his hips to nudged Sasuke's legs further apart. He ran his hand down the raven's thigh, and then back up. The Uzumaki lifted the leg over his hip and used his other hand to do the same with the other leg. Sasuke instinctively wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend's waist. His hand found their way to a tan back.

"This is it." Naruto panted as he pulled away from the kiss.

His left hand rested on Sasuke's hip, the other slowly worked his cock into a slightly slick condition.

"Is… is there anything else we're supposed to do?" Sasuke asked as he felt a trickle of fear run up his back.

"Um, I don't know." Naruto replied, "But I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do it." Sasuke said firmly, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You need to relax." Naruto said as he kissed the raven's neck, "Relax or it'll hurt more than it should."

Sasuke slowly peeled his eyes open, but was tempted to shut them again, as he felt something nudge the entrance to his anus.

_Relax Sasuke, just relax,_Sasuke repeated over and over in his head as the first spikes of pain were felt.

Naruto tried to move as slowly as possible as he penetrated the tight ring of muscle of Sasuke's anus. He could feel the raven tremble beneath as he pushed further.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto panted the question as he stopped moving.

"A little… but don't stop dammit." Sasuke hissed as his nails dug into the blonde's skin.

"O-okay." Naruto started to move again, inch by inch until he was fully in.

Sasuke had to stop himself from sobbing. The pain was incredible and his dick had lost all turgidity. However, he wanted this and however great the pain, there was always pleasure to come.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's temple.  
"I-I'm fine. J-Just give me a sec." Sasuke gasped as he mentally begged his body to adjust.

Said adjustment came ten minutes later with the help of Naruto stroking his dick comfortingly, if that is what you would call the gesture.

"Okay I'm ready." Sasuke said firmly as he adjusted his legs around Naruto's waist.

"You sure?" Naruto asked as he released the raven's dick.

"Fuck yeah, now move!" Sasuke commanded as he wiggled his hips, making them both moan.

Naruto didn't need any other coaxing as he pulled out slowly, and just as slowly pushed back in. The duo moaned; Sasuke a second before Naruto. The pain was dull now and the pleasure more than outweighed it.

Naruto thrust in and out a few more times before increasing his pace. Sasuke arched his back letting out a loud moan as Naruto made love to him.

"Shit Sasuke, you're so tight." Naruto hissed as he got lost in the pleasure.

Sex with Claudia was never this good. Never felt this right and she was never this tight or passionate either. Naruto knew he made the right choice with Sasuke.

"Fuck Naruto! Harder!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he rammed himself against the blonde.

Naruto did just that, as he increased his speed as well. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to completion. Sasuke was like a vice grip around his cock, and so merciless too.

"Fuck! I'm gonna… cum!" Naruto moaned against Sasuke's neck.

"Then cum, _dobe_! Cum… inside of me!" Sasuke's words went straight to Naruto's dick and in an instant he lost it.

Naruto moaned loudly, his body trembling as he reached his climax, coating Sasuke's insides with his hot cum. As he rode out the aftershocks, Sasuke's ass milked him for all he was worth. With one last thrust Sasuke too came, covering their stomach.

Sasuke's legs fell away from Naruto's body as the lovers caught their breaths. Naruto looked down at his boyfriend with an expression full of contentment.

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed as he reached a shaky hand up to caress the blonde's face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was but a whisper.

"I have sand in unspeakable places…" The raven murmured.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto burst out in laughter, practically falling on his boyfriend. Sasuke couldn't help but join in the laughter.

_To Be Continued…_

**~E.L~**

Translations:

(1) **Hay**- Here

(2) **Reggae Lounge** – An open air nightclub in Barbados.

A/N:

Yay! I have updated. I hope you guys enjoy it. Look I even threw in a lemon at the end! Consider it a Christmas gift =].

Please excuse the typos, I ate once today and my eyes feel like they're squares from staring at the pc for so long *cough cough* excuses.

Anyway don't forget to review! IDK when I'll get to update again, I have frigging vacation homework and labs to do. Hopefully I'll get some time to write tho

P.S. If you're a fan of SasuHina, well I have a fic for you! 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen (that's moi and my bffl chen). There's also a mystery couple in later chapters. So go and read!

Until next time, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ~ Charmizzle fo' shizzle


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone. Remember me? I am extremely sorry for the monstrously long wait you all had to endure. 1 year… omg… I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long TT^TT. I was extremely busy with school, and important exams. I had no time to write and my creativity was on hiatus. However I'm here now with an update. Hope you enjoy it and I hope you forgive my absence.

Also, thank you for all the lovely reviews ^_^.

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/ Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. *sob sob*

…

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 18

An hour had passed since Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at the beach. They just lied there in each other's arms, forgetting about the world around them. Nothing was as important as the here and now.

Naruto looked down at the boy lying on his chest. He had been so silent after their love making, that Naruto had felt a little apprehensive. However, after a while, he dismissed the feeling.

"Oi, Shau—Sasuke! Are you awake?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone, as he gently shook his boyfriend.

"Mmm, barely…" Sasuke murmured in response, as he snuggled closer to the blonde.

"Well, we should really head back… We've been gone for a long time." Naruto continued as he tried to loosen the Uchiha's grip on him, "What if the others come looking for us?"

"Let them…" Sasuke replied in a bored tone.

"And what if they find us? Even an idiot could tell what we've been doing!"

Realising that the Uzumaki was right, Sasuke quickly pulled away. He sat up but quickly regretted it as pain shot up his body. The raven bit his lip to stop himself from voicing his agony. After a while, he felt it safe to try moving again.

"It'd be bad if we were found out…" Sasuke agreed as he frantically searched the sand for his boxers.

**~E.L.~**

"It's closing time. Where de ass dem is?" Marcus growled as he leaned against the guard wall of the restaurant.

"Have patience! Maybe Naruto got lost." Maria replied, a small smile on her face.

"Yea, you know Naruto can be absentminded at times. Getting lost ain't gonna be a surprise." Shanel added as she glanced at her watch.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Shante added, concern in her voice.

"Good idea!" Maria spoke up, _I hope Shaun's alright…_

The small group of friends decided to split into two teams to search for Naruto and Sasuke. One team would head down to the beach while the other would go in the opposite direction.

"Do we _**have**___to look for them?" Jalissa groaned as Shanel pulled her along, "I mean, how far they could have gone? I'm sure they can find their way back!"

"Wow, you're so lazy." Maria scolded as she stood with her group, earning a glare from Jalissa.

"And you are a—" Jalissa began, before being cut off.

"See Shaun, you can't leave this bunch alone for too long. They end up fighting."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see none other than the two teens they were about to search for.

"Naruto you ass!" Marcus shouted in annoyance as his best friend came towards the group.

"We were worried." Shanel sighed as relief washed over her and the group.

"Hehe, Sorry." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I was just showing Shaun around. We kinda lost track of time."

Sasuke gave a single nod of agreement as he stood uncomfortably beside his boyfriend. He just wanted an aspirin and a hot bath. He had this niggling pain in his ass and he felt sticky all over. Other than that, a bath would help him clear his mind and organize his thoughts. So many emotions were circulating through him as he stood there. He felt embarrassed, yet at the same time he felt contented about what occurred at the beach. There was also the feeling of self-loathing… how could he have given up himself so completely to Naruto without hesitation? Was he that easy? No, he wasn't. He felt strongly for Naruto not to the extent of him being in love, no; but what he felt for Naruto was great and just that made all the self-loathing disappear. He could never regret losing his virginity to the blonde. It was, in Sasuke's eyes, meant to be.

Sasuke felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. It had been a perfect night. One he'd never forget.

"Yo Naruto, you call Mai?" Marcus asked, bringing Sasuke back to reality, and it seemed Naruto too.

"Huh? Oh shit! I totally forgot!" The blonde smacked his forehead.

"Careful dumbass, you might do more damage to your brain." Sasuke teased, a smirk on his face.

"Hey! You shut up." Naruto replied as he took out his cell phone, a childish pout on his face.

"How you all getting home?" Marcus asked the others.

"Home? Ha! We gine clubbing!" Jalissa exclaimed.

"Don't mind this idiot." Shanel rolled her eyes, "Our rides should be here soon."

"A'ight." Marcus replied as he took back up his spot against the wall.

"Okay." Naruto said as he pushed his cell phone back into his pocket, "Mai's gonna be here in 15, so we can chill a little."

The group of teens all gathered by Marcus and talked for a while, about everything possible. A joke here, some gossip there; time quickly flew and before long, everyone's rides came.

**~E.L.~**

"And we're here." Mai exclaimed as she pulled up in front of the Taylor home.

"See ya later Naruto. Bye Mai." Marcus said as he got out of the car, Maria and Sasuke following behind.

He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys before heading towards the house.

"Bye Naruto. Thanks for the ride Auntie Mai." Maria said with a small wave as she followed her brother.

"Anytime sweetie." Mai replied with a big grin.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's door for what seemed like hours, but were really only just seconds before giving his boyfriend one of his rare smiles.

"I had fun tonight, _dobe_." The raven admitted, a light blush on his face.

"Me too… you made my birthday most memorable." Naruto replied, a smirk on his face.

"Dumbass!" Sasuke snorted before turning away to hide his ever darkening blush, "See you tomorrow."

With that, Sasuke made his way to the house. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his boyfriend limp towards the door.

"That was so gay… What wrong with his leg?" Mai commented, causing Naruto to jump out of his skin.

"Holy crap Mai! I forgot you were there… Um, Shaun hurt his ankle… yeah." Naruto placed his hand over his heart as he tried to calm down, "wait… HEY! Did you just call me gay?"

"That's unfortunate, sprained ankles are painful." Mai replied, "And no I just said your exchange was… 'oh Shaun you made my night so memorable', 'oh Naruto!'…"

"Oi, we never said that!" Naruto growled, a blush forming on his face.

"I know, I know. I'm just playing with ya." Mai continued as she put the car in drive.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. He sighed as he looked through the window. The day he told her the truth would be a long one, but he knew it would be inevitable. He'd have to tell her soon.

"As if any family of mine could ever be gay, oh please!" Mai scoffed as she put her foot of the accelerator, "Not my family."

Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach. After hearing that, how could he tell his 'mother' he was in fact gay? He sighed solemnly. He'd have to push back that confession… a few years.

**~E.L~**

The next day came quickly for Sasuke. After he got home the night before, he had taken a long bath and popped some panadols. After a while he went to bed and sleep came quickly.

The raven slowly stretched as he came awake. He groaned softly and his body ached all over. He felt as though he had been hit by a truck.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed as he shakily got out of the bed.

He slowly made his way to the door, grimacing as he felt a slight pain begin to come alive in his ass. This caused the Uchiha to blush as he remembered vividly, what happened the night before.

When he made it down to the kitchen, he was greeted by the household and a plate of toast and eggs.

"Good morning Shaun, glad you decided to join us." Gloria greeted as she looked up from her food.

"Yea, I thought you were going to sleep forever." Maria added, a small smile on her face.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply as he tentatively took a seat, wincing as pain slowly crept up his back.

"Are you alright Shaun?" Kakashi asked his ward, concern in his voice.

"Yes." Sasuke bit out as he tried his best to block out his pain.

It was definitely going to be a long day…

**~E.L.~**

It was break time when Naruto finally spotted Klodea and could get her alone. She was in the foyer of the school's main building chatting lively with Shawna and Keri; no doubt gossiping.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" Naruto asked as he pulled Klodea away from her friends.

"Naruto, what de hell? You ain't see I talking?" Klodea growled as she yanked her hand out of his grip.

"Sorry, but this is important." Naruto replied.

"Yea? More important than your birthday dinner? Cuz I thought something like that would be important enough to tell me bout!" Klodea crossed her arms over her chest, "Naruto I'm your girlfriend! How could you leave me outta something like that?"

"How did you find—Look, never mind that! Klodea, I've been putting this off for a while now, and it's not fair. So, I'll just say it now. It's over."

"Wa? You breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I like someone else and I'd—"

"Oh? I see how it is! So you cheating on **me**? You ungrateful son of a bitch!"

Naruto winced as Klodea's voice got louder with each sentence.

"Excuse me? **You** should be the last person to talk about cheating!" Naruto hissed, "I know about you flirting with Shaun and practically molesting him! So don't you **dare** tell me shit about cheating!"

Klodea pursed her lips angrily as if holding back a response. She glanced around quickly, noticing people looking in their direction. Maybe she had been too loud.

"It's over okay! Can be at least end this amicably? Friends?" Naruto's tone softened as he put a comforting hand on his ex-girl friend's shoulder.  
"You could kiss my ass." Klodea responded in a calm voice as she shrugged the hand off her shoulder.

"No can do, I'm with someone else now." Naruto said as Klodea began to walk away, a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you!" Klodea replied as she flipped him off, never wavering in her stride.

Naruto watched as Klodea walked out of his life. He wanted to feel at least a little bad, but all he felt was relief and elation.

With a smile on his face, Naruto made his way to his usual break time hangout, to give Sasuke the great news. From now on everything was going to be perfect, Naruto just knew it.

_To Be Continued…_

**~_~E.L.~_~**

**A/N:** And there you have it! Again I am terribly sorry about the long wait! And so I can be in your good graces again, the next update will be this Tuesday… yes you read right! Call it a 'Please forgive me' update.  
Thanks for reading and please review so I can read what you guys thought.

Flames are welcomed, they will be used to burn my assignments when school starts in September (best month ever~~~).

P.S. If you LOVE you some SasuHina, I have an awesome story for you! "Breaking the Rules" by Charchen (joint account of my bffl chen and I =]). It has romance, drama, comedy, tragedy, you name it! Everything your heart desires! Did I mention there is a mystery pairing? GO read now ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Hiya! As promised, here is chapter 19! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**N.B: **This is VERY important! I made some minor name changes in previous chapters and this one. E.g. Claudia is now Klodea, etc etc etc. I have my reasons for the changes =]. Anyway carry on…

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/ Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. *sob sob*

…

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 18

**Japan…**

'_Tsunade-sama!_'

On hearing her name, the blonde looked up from the police reports she was reviewing. Standing in her office was none other than her second in command, Shizune.

'_What is it?_' Tsunade asked as the brunette rushed to her desk.

'_We… we found the mole!_' Shizune beamed happily as she handed her boss a sheet of paper, '_Since Shikamaru and Ino from the Intelligence department were on the case, I just knew we'd find the culprit!_'

'_Ah yes, those two are quite the team._' Tsunade commented as she read the information on the paper in her hand, '_Mitarashi Anko, huh? Why am I not surprised?_'

'_Well, she did have an unhealthy obsession with Orochimaru… but I always thought she was fixated with bringing him down!_' Shizune said as she scratched her chin thoughtfully.

'_So did I… well, now we have this evidence, I'll issue a warrant for her immediate arrest._' Tsunade opened a drawer and pulled out a big manila folder, '_Shizune, inform all our mobile units of this development. I want men at every air and sea port!_'

'_Yes, Tsunade-sama._' With that Shizune turned to leave.

'_One more thing; I need a team at her apartment as well. There is no way I'm letting her get away with this!_' Tsunade added as she flipped open her laptop.

Shizune gave a nod of affirmation before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

'_I have to inform Kakashi about this…_' The chief of police mumbled to herself.

**~E.L.~**

**2 weeks later…**

** Barbados…**

It had been a while since Naruto had broken up with Klodea, and since he had made Sasuke his own. The Uzumaki was on cloud nine and nothing at all could bring him down. He couldn't be happier with how life was going. Even after Sasuke had told him the truth, everything was going great. There were no threats to his boyfriend's life; it seemed the man that was after Sasuke couldn't find him or forgot about him. Either way, Naruto was glad for the peacefulness.

"What are you grinning about, _dobe_." Sasuke asked his boyfriend, who sat beside him on the blonde's bed.

"Ah nothing, just thinking about how great my life is." Naruto replied as he flopped down on the bed.

"Well, that's good to know." Sasuke glanced solemnly at his lover, "At least one of us has a great life…"

"Hey, stop being so emo." Naruto chided as he pulled the raven down with him, "You're life is great right now too. Are you alive? Yes! So stop brooding."

"That's easy for you to say… you don't have a man after your life."

"So what? You said it yourself, he doesn't know where you are! Can he hurt you? No!"

"What if he has people here searching?"

"Sasuke, there are hundreds of countries in this world. The possibility of him finding you here are zero to none."

Sasuke shot a glare at his boyfriend. He didn't understand how he could be so calm about the whole subject. Maybe telling Naruto the truth was a bad idea… he'd become a target too. The raven mentally shook his head. He was being worried for no reason. Naruto was right… Orochimaru wouldn't find him here. He'd probably search places like China or Europe, where Tsunade had allies. He would probably take a few year sbefore he even thought of looking in the Caribbean and by then, he would have been caught and sentenced to death.

A small smile formed on Sasuke's face. He was worrying for nothing.

"You're right…" Sasuke finally said as he snuggled closer to Naruto.

"Pfft, but of course!" The blonde grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hn." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Have I told you what a sexy boyfriend you are?" Naruto asked in a low voice, pulling a surprised Sasuke on top of him.

"Idiot." Sasuke admonished, but just lied there.

"You're such a prickly bastard!" The blonde commented as he placed a kiss on a pale cheek, "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Oh how romantic." Sasuke said flatly, a small smile on his face.

"Let's have sex." The Uzumaki said before placing a few kisses on the Uchiha's neck.

"Right now?" Sasuke asked, shifting to give more access to his neck.

"Yea, I want you…" Naruto's hands started to roam under the raven's shirt.

"Mai's going to be home soon…" Sasuke reminded his boyfriend as he shifted on top of the blonde.

"So… that adds to the thrill." Naruto added as he caressed the raven's back, "Come Sasuke, it's been 2 weeks…"

"Um, okay." Sasuke replied as he pushed away from the blonde, sitting up in his lap.

"…Really?" Naruto smirked in triumph.

"No." Sasuke replied bluntly as he got off his boyfriend lap and the bed altogether.

"But… why not?" Naruto pouted and followed his boyfriend's lead.

"Because I'm not in the mood." Sasuke replied as he pushed his shirt back into his pants.

"Your hard-on begs to differ." Naruto pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea, well making out is a turn on, but I don't want to have sex. Especially if it's going to be rushed." Sasuke continued, "I'm not a horny teenager like you. Besides I should head home."

"Well you must be a robot 'cause all teens are horny!" Naruto chuckled, "Okay then, but sometime I'll just have to teach you how fun a quickie is."

"Yes, do enlighten me, but not today." Sasuke smirked.

"How about this weekend?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing Saturday?" Naruto asked, taking a step closer to his boyfriend.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you see, Mai is having a girl's day out with some friends, until really late…" Naruto replied, "I'll have the place to myself."

"We could play video games and maybe… play with each other…" Naruto added huskily.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto's voice made his body tingle in anticipation. Every utterance promised pleasure and the raven couldn't deny how aroused he felt. So much for not being a horny teenager.

"Oh yea?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yea…" Naruto purred as he took another step towards the raven, "I could play with your joystick… stroke it up… and down."

Sasuke groaned as the blonde reached out and grabbed the bulge forming in his pants.

"And then I could push all your buttons and feel you vibrate under my touch." Naruto continued as he pressed his body up against his boyfriend's.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned softly as the blonde continued to stroke him.

"But if you don't counterattack… then it's game over."

Naruto pulled away from his flustered boyfriend, earning a whimper from the Uchiha.

_Not in the mood for sex, my ass!_, Naruto thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend try to calm himself.

"Hope to see you on Saturday." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, "Bye now."

Sasuke blinked a few times as he tried to regain his composure.

"Um, yea. Bye." He said, after clearing his throat.

The raven got his back pack out of the corner. Before he left the room, Sasuke gave Naruto a quick peck on his lips. The Uchiha quickly made his way down the stairs, mind elsewhere as he walked to the door. As reached for it, the door opened to reveal Mai, who it seemed had just gotten there.

"Oh, Shaun, I didn't know you were over here." Mai said as she pushed her keys back into her bag.

"Good evening Mai, I was helping Naruto with some biology." Sasuke replied half truthfully, a light blush forming on his face.

"You're such a great friend!" Mai beamed happily as she walked into the house.

"Yea, he's a great… friend too." Sasuke said, a small smile on his face, "I have to go now, bye."

The raven gave a short wave before leaving. He made his way to the bus stop and waited patiently for the bus that Marcus had told him would take him home.

**~E.L.~**

Meanwhile, at the Taylor home, Gloria hummed to herself as she searched the pockets of the clothes she was about to put in the washing machine. Too many times she had to scold and even threaten Marcus and Maria to check their pockets. They hardly listened and this caused the lint remover to be overworked. Tissue paper was Gloria's enemy when it came to washing and her children were always leaving it in their pockets. After about five incidents, she decided to just check their pockets before washing their clothes.

Gloria shook her head in displeasure as she found a ten dollar bill in Marcus' pants. Drying money on the line was another thing she had to do because of her careless children.

Sighing, she pushed the money in her pocket and threw the pants in the machine. She picked up another pants, but this one was too small to be her son's so she assumed it was Maria's. Reaching into the pockets she found a piece of folded paper. Shaking her head, she unfolded it to make sure it wasn't something important.

"Huh? What's this now?" Gloria pondered as she looked at the strange symbols on the paper.

She raised an eyebrow at the writing, confused at first before it dawned on her.

"This must belong to Shaun… I'll leave it in the bedroom for him." Gloria concluded, pushing the paper into the pocket of a clean shirt sitting on top of the dryer.

She made a mental note to take out the note once she finished the laundry.

When Gloria had placed the last piece of clothes in the washing machine she closed the lid. As the machine began to work, Gloria remembered she had a pot on the stove and quickly rushed out of the room. Note long forgotten.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: There you have it! Hope you liked it! I'll be looking forward to your reviews! Nest update will be next week!

P.S. SasuHina fans, go and read 'Breaking The Rules' by Charchen! It's awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

Greetings and salutation minna-san! So it's been a month or so since the last 2 updates. I'm sorry for the delay but I was waiting on my new laptop. Now I have said laptop so here is you long awaited chapter and guess what! It has a lemon (yay). Anywayz today 23rd September is yours truly's 19th birthday! *yay me* So gimme reviews as a gift ^_^.

Anywayz, thanks for all the reviews. I didn't get a chance to answer last time's ones but I'll definitely answer these new ones ^_^.

Anyhow, onto chapter 20, hope you enjoy it!

**Exotic Lover**

Speaking

_Thinking/Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

**~E.L~**

**Chapter 20**

Kakashi stood patiently in the Arrivals area of the Grantley Adams International Airport. He had gotten an email from Tsunade the night before, informing him that she was sending some back-up to help out with the whole Orochimaru problem. Kakashi was a little reluctant to bring anyone else into the equation, especially because the agent was a little too impulsive for his liking and would more than likely rather hunt down Orochimaru than help protect Sasuke.

Kiba Inuzuka was his name and special agent was his job title. Unlike Kakashi who was a detective in the organized crime department of the Konoha police department, the young Inuzuka worked directly for the Prime Minister and did some free-lance on the side. Even though he was only Twenty-three, the Inuzuka had been able to get to a rank that Kakashi couldn't even dream of.

After a half hour of waiting, Kakashi saw the man he was looking for walk through the automatic doors and into Arrivals. Kakashi pushed off the column he was leaning on and walked leisurely over to the younger male.

'_Inuzuka-san, glad you could make it._' Kakashi greeted in Japanese.

'_I wouldn't miss a high level case like this._' Kiba replied, a smirk on his tattooed face.

'_Did Tsunade brief you on the situation?_' Kakashi asked as he motioned for Kiba to follow him.

'_Yea, and I'm ready to get cracking!_' The brunette replied as he lugged his suitcase across the half-empty parking lot, '_I even did some extensive investigating over the past two weeks and I have a massive lead on Orochimaru's whereabouts. I narrowed it down to two establishments… All we need to do now is search them. We'll have that snake bastard in our grasp in no time!_'

'_Did you report your findings to—_'

'_Why would I do that? The police are so incompetent. If I tell Tsunade anything, what makes you think another Orochimaru mole isn't waiting to intercept?_'

'_Still yo—_'

'_Plus, finding these places was just a stepping stone, the next order of business is to hunt Orochimaru down and bring him to justice!_' Kiba cut off the older man yet again as he spoke animatedly.

'_That's not our mission Inuzuka-san, we're supposed to protect Sasuke and ensure that he stays safe until Orochimaru is caught._'

'_If we sit around and wait for that, it'll be too late! The only way to protect that kid is to go on the offensive._' Kiba lifted his suitcase into the trunk of the SUV Kakashi had driven to the airport, '_It's better to take Orochimaru by surprise than to have it the other way around._'

Kakashi thought about what the Inuzuka had said. He was absolutely right. If they kept going on like there wasn't any danger out there, sooner or later Orochimaru would find them and didn't that defeat the purpose of everything they were doing now. The Hatake sighed in defeat as he unlocked the doors and got in the driver seat of the vehicle.

'_Don't feel so bad about your failure of a strategy Kakashi. After all, though you're older than I am, I'm better at my job than you'll ever be._' Kiba remarked haughtily, as Kakashi reversed out of the parking space.

Kakashi's grip tightened on the steering wheel but he said nothing. In the end, no matter how the brunette said it, the Hatake knew it was indeed the truth.

**~E.L~**

"…Remember, the essay on birth control methods is due in two weeks. Late work will not be accepted."

Naruto sighed in relief as his biology class finally came to an end. He was not looking forward to working on that essay. Writing was never his strong point; essays were his nemesis. At least he knew a thing or two about contraceptives.

The blonde looked over at Sasuke who was sitting opposite him at the same table. The Uchiha was busy explaining something or the other to a girl in their class. Apparently she didn't quite get why the 'withdrawal' method was so ineffective. It was obvious… she'd be pregnant before the second term even started.

"Yo, Naruto stop spacing out so." Jalissa nudged the Uzumaki, who sat beside her.

"Huh?" He looked over at the girl as she stared at him expectantly.

"You do that a lot nowadays." She commented, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his boyfriend, who looked slightly annoyed with the half-witted girl, before turning back to Jalissa.

"That! Staring at Shaun." The bespectacled girl pointed out, her smile broadening.

"I… I do **not** stare at Shaun!" Naruto replied a little too loudly, causing the students in their section to look their way.

Naruto looked a little embarrassed, especially as Sasuke gave him a smirk.

"I do not stare at him, I was just looking in his general direction!" The blonde continued in a hushed tone.

"Sure…" Jalissa said as she got up and headed towards the door.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Trust their yaoi obsessed friend to pick up on small things and come to the right conclusions. The Uzumaki wasn't too worried about Jalissa's assumptions, because he trusted her to keep whatever she thought a secret. Well, the only ones she'd tell were Shanel and Shante, who were accustomed to Jalissa's 'gaydar' theories and would brush it off. When the time came, Naruto planned to come out to his friends. Mai would have to wait a little longer than the others; she was a little too homophobic.

"You ready?"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his boyfriend. He looked up at the raven with a wide grin on his face.

"Yea, let's go find Marcus." The blonde replied enthusiastically as he picked up his backpack.

As the two walked to the front gate in search of Marcus, Naruto couldn't help but enquire about the girl.

"So, Anna…" Naruto started.

"She's a lost cause. No matter the reasons I give her, she still couldn't understand!" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh well, not all of us can be geniuses like yours truly." Naruto quipped as they got closer to the front gate.

Sasuke scoffed but said nothing to his boyfriend. As they finally made it to the gate, Marcus immediately spotted them.

"Tek you all long enough." He said in fake annoyance.

"Shaun here was helping Anna from 5F with some work." Naruto replied as he came to stand beside his best friend.

"For real? Man why bother." Marcus chuckled as he leaned against the wall, "She only still hay 'cause she got money."

"Hn." Sasuke frowned at Marcus' words. Why does money always seem corrupt people?

"Anyway, my mother soon here, so you all come just in time."

"Great! I need to get home." Naruto exclaimed.

"Why de rush?" Marcus asked out of curiousity.

"I need to get some rest… tomorrow will prove to be quite an eventful Saturday." The blonde replied, a perverted look on his face.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and knew he had to be blushing. He tried his best to calm the fluttering in his stomach, but he couldn't shake the feelings of excitement and anxiety. He couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

**~E.L~**

When Marcus and Sasuke arrived home they were promptly introduced to Kiba.

"This is Kyle Inugami, he's a colleague of mine and will be staying with us for a short time while he deals with some business." Kakashi explained to the boys.

"Hey." Marcus gave a little wave before heading to his room.

'_Another Konoha policeman?_' Sasuke asked flatly in Japanese.

Kakashi just nodded, before excusing himself to go collect his clean clothes from the laundry room. Sasuke was left alone with the Inuzuka, who was giving the raven a quick once over.

"You look tough kid, I'm sure you'll survive." Kiba said in perfect English before turning and leaving.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop. What was that supposed to mean? Was the Orochimaru threat becoming more serious? The Uchiha shook his head, trying to clear it. It was no use getting himself worked up over something that was probably nothing to be bothered about. So what if Konoha sent another agent? Wasn't that a good thing?

Sasuke took a deep breath before making his way to his bedroom. He would bury himself in homework and then sleep away his problems. The only thing on the agenda for Saturday was Naruto and that was all he would think about.

**~E.L~**

It was just as Naruto had said; Mai was gone and he had the house to himself. Sasuke of course would have it no other way. Also like Naruto had said, they were playing video games. Some game named Tekken 3. Apparently it was his first ever game and his favourite. Even though the blonde was clearly enjoying the violence, Sasuke only played half-heartedly. This level of concentration did nothing to stop Sasuke's mind from wandering to unwanted thoughts.

_Is Orochimaru closer to finding me?_, Sasuke thought as he looked away from the television screen, _Is that why that man is here? Added protection?_

"Oi, Sasuke, are you even paying attention?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his boyfriend's face.

"Hn. This game is boring." The raven said flatly as he placed his controller on the coffee table, "Let's go to your room."

"No it isn't!" Naruto pouted, "Why do you wanna go to my room anyway."

"Are you that dense?" Sasuke asked flatly, a small blush threatening to creep up his face, "You promised me sex… and I want it now."

Naruto bolted up out of the couch as if it was on fire. Game already forgotten, the grinning blonde dragged his boyfriend up the stairs to his room.

"You need to be more direct Sasuke." Naruto said as he pushed the raven against a wall, "No codes."

"Fine," Sasuke said as he pulled the Uzumaki against him, "I want you to fuck me Na-ru-to."

Naruto shivered as a chill went down his spine. Sasuke's voice was just so sensual.

The blonde started to kiss Sasuke's neck, nibbling here and there. He could feel the younger teen tremble under his touch and he loved the power he had over the raven.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned softly as he arched against the blonde, "Bed…"

The Uzumaki pulled away and made his way to the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in a corner. His shorts soon followed.

Sasuke who was already on the bed, had already disrobed completely, exposing his flawless pale skin to the eager blonde. Naruto groaned as his dick seemed to twitch in approval at the sight before him.

"Shit 'suke." Naruto hissed as he approached his naked lover.

"Come over here already." Sasuke ordered as he slowly ran a hand up his stomach, "I need you."

"Not as much I as I need you… shit…" Naruto took off his boxers in one fluid motion before climbing onto the bed.

He easily straddled his boyfriend's waist. The Uzumaki leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Sasuke took this as an invitation to initiate a heated make-out session. The raven moaned as he plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth. Naruto pushed his body down onto Sasuke's, enjoying the feeling of his warm body. The blonde began to grind his dick against the raven's, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

After a while, Sasuke felt like he was going to explode so he pushed on Naruto's shoulders, signalling to stop. The blonde pulled back and looked at his boyfriend questioningly.

"If… we continue… like this I'll cum…" Sasuke said between breaths.

"And that's a … bad thing?" Naruto asked, a smirk on his face.

"I wanna cum with you inside me." Sasuke admitted, his already pink face darkening a shade or two.

Naruto just smiled and placed three fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet. He moved down the raven's body, nudging Sasuke's legs open.

"Relax now." Naruto reminded his lover and he spread Sasuke's cheeks, "Or this will hurt."

The Uchiha gasped as the first finger slowly entered him. It stung but not too much, which was good. After wiggling his finger around a little, Naruto decided to add another, earning a moan from his boyfriend. Sasuke grimaced as Naruto slid his fingers in and out of him. It was uncomfortable but he could feel little sparks of pleasure, so he held on for that.

Not to be left out of the action, Sasuke brought a shaking hand to his softened dick. He started to stroke himself in time with Naruto's thrusting fingers. The raven moaned and arched up off of the bed, giving Naruto a lovely sight. The blonde was itching to slam his cock into the Uchiha, but he knew he couldn't until the preparation was finished.

The Uzumaki added the third finger with a little difficulty.

"Shit, Sasuke your so tight." Naruto moaned as he slowly moved his fingers around, attempting to go deeper.

Sasuke just nodded his head, too wrapped up in the pleasure he was giving himself to really hear his boyfriend.

A hand was placed on top the raven's, stopping him from stroking his dick.

"You ready?" Naruto asked huskily as he positioned himself by the Uchiha's entrance.

"Hell yeah." Sasuke breathed as he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

Naruto took a deep breath before slowly forging forward. He groaned softly as the tip of his cock was engulfed by the heat of Sasuke's anus.

"Nghh!" Sasuke moaned in slight discomfort as the blonde pushed in inch by inch.

When he was finally fully sheath, Naruto gave Sasuke a moment to adjust to his size. The Uzumaki was on the verge of climax as he felt Sasuke tighten around him.

"Shit!" He hissed as he griped the raven's hips, "You… you ready?"

"…Yea, move." Sasuke breathed as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

Taking another deep breath, the blonde pulled almost all the way out before slowly thrusting back in.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke moaned softly as pain mixed with pleasure surged through his body.

He bit his bottom lip as Naruto repeated his motion. In and out, in and out, in and out. Sasuke couldn't take the slow pace anymore. The raven began to move his hips in unison with Naruto's thrusts.

"Harder Naruto!" Sasuke commanded as he felt his climax approaching.

The blonde took the order and produced results; Thrusting harder and faster into his boyfriend's body. Naruto didn't know how much longer he could hold on. It seemed like Sasuke just got tighter and tighter with every thrust. It was maddening.

"Fuck Sasuke!" Naruto hissed as he picked up his pace again. His nails dug into the pale skin of his lover's hips, drawing blood.

Sasuke felt the pressure building in his abdomen and a familiar tightening in his balls.

"I… Na…!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he came hard, spilling his seed all over his and Naruto's stomach.

Naruto kept thrusting as Sasuke's tightened to a death grip around his cock. Just a few more thrusts and the blonde was coming, coating his boyfriend's insides.

"Holy… shit!" Naruto gasped as tried not to collapse on top of his boyfriend.

Sasuke, smiled tiredly at the blonde. He was spent and for sure was not moving from that position for a while.

Naruto reached out a shaking hand, caressing the raven's face. Sasuke felt his heart clench as the Uzumaki looked at him so lovingly.

"Sasuke… I love you." Naruto confessed as he looked down at the raven.

"You don't mean that… we're only teenagers… we don't know what love really means." Sasuke replied, feeling like a jerk for not returning the sentiment.

"I know what I feel and it's love…" Naruto retorted, a sad smile on his face, "You don't have to say it back if you don't feel that way yet… but when you do, I'll be listening."

With that the blonde pulled of his boyfriend's body and got up off the bed. Sasuke watched as he pulled on his boxers and headed for the door.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sat up quickly, regretting it instantly as pain shot up his back.

"I'll be back… I just need a moment." Naruto said, a fake smile on his face as he left the room.

_Way to go Uchiha!_, Sasuke chastised himself as he sat in the bed alone. He had just ruined a perfectly romantic moment. What was he to do? Lie to Naruto? He really liked the blonde but love was a totally different level of affection. Sasuke didn't even know if he was capable of loving someone.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" The raven said softly as he fisted the blanket he was sitting on, "But right now I only like you…"

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**

That's all for this chapter guys! Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway it's 2:32am and I'm ravenous, so until next time! Don't forget to review ^_^.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Before we get to the chapter I just wanted to give an apology for this being so late. I am sorry, I know you've heard it before but I am truly sorry. Real life got in the way. I had mid-terms to study for, labs to complete and 2 concerts to practise for, etc etc. I was busy busy busy. Yes Unversity life SUCKSSSSS! Anywayz, to make it up to you all (especially cuz this update is only 4 pages), there will be another update either Saturday night or Sunday. *Yayz*

Anyway, OMG Naruto manga! *brain explodes* Kishi-sensei never fails to amaze me with his epic plot twists… *cough* so, on to the chapter…

**P.S. I wanna give a shout out to Dr. Kulikov! Man without you IDK when this chapter would have been written! You truly inspired me! Your thick Russian accent, oh how it is gibberish to my ears! I may not learn shit in you chem class dude, but damn I can be creative! Thank you…**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Not even a pet TT^TT.

Speaking

_Thinking/Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 21: My chapters don't have names anymore *cries*

A week had passed since that Saturday night, and Naruto was still being distant. It really pissed Sasuke off, but he could understand where the blonde was coming from. It's not every day that you confess your love to someone who you thought felt the same way, only to be flat out rejected and told you didn't actually feel that way.

Sasuke felt guilty about it, but what was he really to do? Lie to Naruto's face? Wasn't honesty the best policy? So why did Sasuke felt like shit?

***RING-A-LING-A-LING***

The lunch bell brought Sasuke out of his troubled thoughts. He had just had English Literature. They had read and discussed a few scenes from Act 2 of Merchant of Venice. It wasn't as if Sasuke paid any attention to the teacher; he had read that play and even watched the movie already.

Sasuke quickly packed his things, turning to the back of the classroom where his boyfriend decided to sit today. The blonde was coming in his direction, some of their friends following close behind.

_This __is __getting __ridiculous_, Sasuke thought in annoyance as Naruto made brief eye contact with him, before watching straight past him without a word.

Marcus glanced at the two teenagers, confusion and curiosity written on his face, before he too left the classroom. Sasuke scowled and also followed them out the room. He needed to get Naruto alone so he could talk to him. He didn't know what the hell he was going to say to the blonde, but he had to make things right somehow.

**~E.L.~**

'_No. __That __would __never __work_.' Kiba said flatly as he went over the plan Kakashi had come up with just in case their cover was ever blown.

'_Why __not? __If __just __changing __locations __and __names __don__'__t __work, __then __maybe __disguises __are __the __way __to __go __as__well_.' Kakashi argued his point, '_Orochimaru __wouldn__'__t __be __looking __for, __let__'__s __say, __a __female __Sasuke!_'

'_With __all __due __respect __Hatake-san, __this __is __not __an __anime. __That __shit __doesn__'__t __actually __work __in __real __life!_' Kiba pointed out as he handed over the papers he was looking at to Kakashi.

'_You __don__'__t __know __that__… __It __could __work._' Kakashi defended his plan.

'_Okay__… __let__'__s __say __it __is __a __feasible __plan. __Do __you __really __think __the __Uchiha __kid __will __go __for __it? __Seriously __think __about __it; __Him __in __a __dress __and __wig __pretending __to __be __a __girl._' Kiba explained as crossed his arms over his chest, '_Pigs __would __sooner __fly_.'

'…' Kakashi pursed his lips in frustration, '_What __do __you __suggest __we __do __then? __Do __you __have __a __better __plan?_'

'_But __of __course! __A __plan __that __will __bring __an __end __to __Orochimaru__'__s __reign __of __terror._' Kiba replied cockily, a smirk in place on his face, '_This __is __what __we __do, __we __use __the __kid __as __bait, __you __know __like __calling __his __real __name __in __public __and __letting __him __walk __around. __Word __will __definitely __get __back __to __Orochimaru __that __his __little __prey __is __gallivanting __around __without __a __security __detail. __Then __when __Orochimaru __goes __in __for __the __kill, __we__'__ll __be __lying __in __wait __with __ANBU __and __all __the __works. __The __end_.'

'_Are __you __insane? __That __would __put __Sasuke__'__s __life __in __danger! __That__'__s __a __reckless __plan! __Tsunade __will __never __go __for __it!_'

'_First __of __all __Kakashi, __it__'__s __not __insanity, __it__'__s __called __genius. __Secondly __if __you __didn__'__t __realise, __you__'__re __on __this __island __because __Sasuke __**is **__already __in __danger. __Also, __I __already __informed __Tsunade __and __she__'__s __backing __the __plan __120%. __She __even __said __that __when __we__'__re __ready __to __carry __it __out, __she__'__ll __send __in __the __necessary __reinforcements._'

'_You__'__re __lying_!'

'_Why __would __I __lie? __I __have __no __reason __to __do __such __a __thing. __Unlike __you __I __am __not __desperate __for __results.__'_

Kakashi glared at the younger man. He just couldn't stand the son of a bitch*. He would have to have a little chat with Tsunade about the loud mouthed brunette. There was no way she okayed such a reckless plan… right?

**~E.L.~**

"You, Naruto wha de ass wrong wid you recently?" Marcus asked his best friend as their group headed towards the usual lunch time hangout.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto replied in a flat tone.

"Bullshit! Ever since Saturday, you've been gloomy like an emo and shit!" Marcus continued, getting the attention of their friends.

"I agree with Marcus." Shanel added, "Does this new attitude have to do with Klodea dumping you?"

"Firstly Klodea didn't dump me. **I** dumped **her**, but this has nothing to do with her."

"So you admit that something **is**wrong!" Shanel continued, "Anything to do with this new girl you supposedly got?"

Naruto didn't answer; he just glared at the girl who immediately backed down. There were some murmured comments, but Naruto ignored his nosy friends.

Of course it had to do with the new 'girl'. The one he knew he was so in love with, but the bastard just wouldn't accept it! It was just so fucking frustrating! He was sure Sasuke felt the same way. How could he have been so wrong? Was he just some experimental fuck to the Uchiha? He was so confused…

"Naruto." The blonde heard his named being called but he just ignored the person and kept walking toward his destination.

"I know you can hear me _dobe_." Naruto finally turned around to face his pursuer.

"What the fuck do you want Sas—Shaun." Naruto bit out, causing the others to look at him in surprise.

"Can we go somewhere and talk… in private?" Sasuke asked quickly glancing at their group of friends before looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Fine…" Naruto grumbled and followed Sasuke to the side of the Physics lab, where it was basically deserted.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me exactly… Naruto, this relationship thing is new to me, especially the part where we're both… guys." Sasuke said in a hushed tone, "Maybe I was wrong in questioning your feelings but you can't expect me to just fall in love like that. I'm not really an emotional person… I can't guarantee an 'I love you', but I can say with confidence that I really like you."

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. His broken heart was not healed by that speech, but there was an imaginary Band-Aid keeping the pieces together now.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, the smile still in place.

"Dumbass don't—"

Before Sasuke could scold the blonde for using his real name in public, a fist connected with his jaw. The force of the punch knocked the unsuspecting raven back against the wall.

"What… the FUCK Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he cradled the left side of his face in his palm.

"Now all's good." Naruto grinned as he threw an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, "Let's go, the others are waiting for us."

The smile on the blonde's face faltered slightly. Was everything really good now? Deep down he wished it was, but he had to be practical here. There was still a wedge driven between them, but Naruto knew in time, the distance would shrink.

"I'm going to kill you for that."

"Haha, you could try."

**~E.L.~**

Klodea stood completely still, shock written all over her face as she watched her ex and his… his… boyfriend… walk towards the music room. Had she just heard that right? Naruto left **her** for another **MAN**?

The blue Powerade in her hand slipped and fell out of her weakened grasp and onto the concrete floor. Her mind was racing, trying to piece together the snippets of conversation she had overheard.

Klodea picked up her drink and shakily made her way over to a bench outside the lab entrance. As she sat there all she could do was stare blindly at the beige coloured exterior of the 6th form prefab building.

Slowly a smirk formed on her face. If Naruto thought he could just up and leave her for the new kid, then he had another thing coming. It was not going to end this way. No way in hell would she let Shaun… no, Sasuke come and steal her man away and get off scotch free. Klodea decided she would keep her mouth shut about what she heard, but when the time came, oh how she'd use it all against them.

_To Be Continued…_

*Haha, see what I did there? XD *crickets chirping*

**A/N: **

Oh shite Klodea know! Lol! Cliffie? I'm mean I know, sorry! Don't worry another update will be in 2 or 3 days, so I'm forgiven… yes? Okie dokie. Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review! I wanna know what you guys thought! Also go read 'Escape' by Charchen! My bffl Chen's writing it and it will be awesome! Hopefully she's been writing and there will be an update soon! Yosh!

I'm party hard tomorrow night! Cocktail here I come!


	22. Chapter 22

Komban wa Minna-san! Sorry for the 2 day delay! I **was** gonna update on Sunday, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut then I realised SHIT I HAVE HOMEWORK! So I had to do that shit. Then I also had to study for Kulikov's test (which I failed like a boss) which I didn't get to cuz of the homework. Anywayz! Here you go! A new chapter!

Thanks to my lovely readers for the reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter as well ^_^

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or T.G.I. Fridays (I haven't even been there yet… OTL). I also don't own that Organic Chem book I need for my lab tomorrow… shit…

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 22: And So It Begins (OMG a title! O.o)

A lone figure stood in a dark alley, in a now deserted part of the town. He wore all black from head to toe. He was carrying a manila folder in this gloved hand. The person in question waited anxiously for their client to arrive on the scene. After a good while, a black non-descript car pulled up at the mouth of the alley. The driver, also dress primarily in black, got out quickly and opened the door to the passenger side.

A tall man with flowing black hair and sickly pale skin got out and entered the alley. His face was not obscured in anyway by a disguise as other clients had chosen to do in the past. This man was not afraid to be seen. He was either stupid or had so much power that no one could test him. Trivial things like masks were the last thing on this man's mind it seemed.

"Mr. Orochimaru, here are the photos I took for you that night at T.G.I. Fridays. The quality is excellent and the faces are as clear as day." The man in all black said calmly, as he handed over the folder.

"Good, very good. These will come in handy." Orochimaru said, a smirk on his face before he turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait! What about my money!" The man called after the duo.

"Oh, how could I forget? My apologies…" Orochimaru said before turning to his driver, '_Kimmimaru, __give __this __man __the __payment __he __deserves._'

Kimmimaru gave a quick nod of affirmation as his boss got back into the car. The man rubbed his hands together greedily as he thought up a way to pull a fast one on the driver, who clearly only spoke Japanese or whatever that mumbo jumbo was.

"Your boss and I agreed on $10 000 US. You understand me? 10 000." The man lied as a cunning smile formed on his face.

"Is that so?" Kimmimaru said slowly in his thick Japanese accent.

"Yes!" The man was beaming now.

Kimmimaru reached into the side pocket of his jacket. He carefully felt around until he found just what he was looking for.

"Do hurry!" The man goaded as he licked his lips in greedy anticipation.

Kimmimaru remained impassive as he pull out a 9 mm and pointed right at the man's forehead. The man made an undignified squeak before falling to the ground in surprise. How had things turned for the worst so quickly?

"Lo-look, I'm sorry! It was actually $ 500. Just pl-please don't shoot!" The man begged pitifully as he dragged his body back, away from the gun.

Kimmimaru let a small smile form on his face. He always got the slightest feeling of glee when his targets begged right before he killed them. Kimmimaru let his face fall back into its usual emotionless mask as he released the safety.

"…No..." The man stared in horror before scrambling up off the ground, turning to run.

Where he would run was the last thing on his mind. All he could think was that he had to survive.

He didn't get too far however, as Kimmimaru pulled the trigger ending the man's life. He was unfazed by the blood that splattered out of the man's head as the bullet pierced his skull. Kimmimaru was accustomed to doing this dirty work. Nothing was a shock to him anymore.

'_Do __we __dispose __of __the __body?_' Kimmimaru asked as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

'_No, __leave __him__… __it __can__'__t __be __traced __back __to __us, __so __there __is __nothing __to __worry __about._' Orochimaru said as he flipped through the photos in his lap.

'_Yes __sir. __What __about __the __photographs? __Are __they __any __good?_' Kimmimaru asked as he put the car into drive.

'_Oh __they __are __just __marvellous! __I __have __superb __shots __of __Sasuke __and __his __little __friends __too. __I __am __most __interested __in __the __one __with __the __short __blond __hair__… __they __seem __to __be __close__…_' Orochimaru replied as placed the photos back into the manila folder.

'_Maybe __you __can __use __him __in __your __plan._' Kimmimaru suggested.

'_Ah __yes, __nothing __brings __out __the __selfless __hero __in __a __target __more __than __holding __someone __they __care __about __hostage._'

**~E.L.~**

**Next Day…**

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as they sat at the dining room table, eating breakfast. Earlier the man had suggested that Sasuke stay indoors when possible just to be on the safe side. The Uchiha knew his guardian was in charge of protecting him against Orochimaru, but this suggestion was just ridiculous!

"Maybe old age has finally caught up with you." Sasuke said flatly before taking a sip of his orange juice, "There is no way I'm doing that."

"Don't be stubborn Shaun, a little time in the books is good. You're always going out with your friends; it's time you give that same devotion to your school work." Kakashi said half truthfully.

"I think that's a good idea. Marcus, I think you should do it too." Gloria chimed in as she looked over at her son.

"What? You ain't serious. I have a life you know!" Marcus spoke around the food in his mouth.

Sasuke grimaced as, what he suspected was a piece of bacon crash landed on his plate; from a black hole he called Marcus' mouth.

"May I be excused?" Sasuke demanded rather than asked.

He got up from the table and placed his half-filled plate on the counter by the sink. He then made his way to the front door.

"Shaun, where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked above the conversation going on at the table.

"Naruto and I are going to the cinema." Sasuke replied as he pulled on his high-tops.

"What did we just talk about?" Kakashi glared at his ward.

"Honestly I don't give a damn." Sasuke said as he opened the door and left.

The whole room became silent as the door slammed behind the teen. Gloria looked at Kakashi in shock.

"Are you going to just let him leave like that? After he said that to you?" Gloria asked in disapproval.

"His just angry… he'll come around." Kakashi sighed as he got up and went to wash his plate.

"Don't you all **dare** try that with me, alright?" Gloria warned as she pointed at her children.

Marcus and Maria nodded their heads quickly, not wanting to be at the receiving end of their mother's wrath.

"Good. I never expected Shaun to be so rude… He must have been a spoilt child…"

Sasuke fumed as he stood at the bus stop, waiting for a bus to Bridgetown. He knew Kakashi was just trying to protect him in all ways possible, but this was just crazy. Yes, walking around could be potentially dangerous, given the fact that Orochimaru was on the island. Yes, they didn't know where exactly he was so that made the danger even greater. And yes, Sasuke was making the man's job even easier by going out with friends instead of hiding.

He'd easily give up hanging out with Marcus and the others but there was no way in hell, that he would stop seeing Naruto. Kakashi didn't know what the blonde meant to Sasuke; he just thought he was another of Sasuke's acquaintances. Therefore the older man couldn't understand Sasuke's resistance to this new plan. The Sasuke he knew could care less about hanging out with 'friends'.

Naruto was the only good thing happening in his life now and he'd be damned if he let anything get in the way of their lov- of their relationship… yes… their romantic relationship.

Sasuke felt his anger dissipate as he thought of his blond lover. Sometimes Sasuke didn't even think he deserved to call Naruto his boyfriend. He thought the Uzumaki deserved better. He deserved someone who wasn't being targeted. Someone who wasn't facing certain death. However Sasuke was selfish, he could never let Naruto go… not even if Orochimaru had finally got him. He'd still remember his blond angel, even as he was lying there dying.

Sasuke frowned at his depressing thought. He just wished things were different. He just wished Orochimaru was out of the picture… then everything would be great.

The Uchiha shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no time to think about his dismal future. Right now it was the present and he would enjoy it. Neither Kakashi or Orochimaru could stop him from being with his Naruto.

**~E.L~**

Orochimaru walked leisurely through the dining area of his restaurant, greeting customers and getting feedback on the service his employees were providing. After a few rounds, he finally went back to his office, where he spent two hours plotting and planning the new additions to the menu.

"Hmmm, no that sounds too gruesome… maybe giving it an exotic name… _hebi_… yes, they'll be none the wiser." Orochimaru mused as he typed away on his macbook.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in." Orochimaru ordered without looking up from his little project.

'_Orochimaru-sama, __I__'__ve __compiled __the __reservations __from __October __for __you._' Kimmimaru said as he brought a sheet of paper to the desk his boss was sitting at.

'_Good. __The __10__th __is __what __I__'__m __interested __in._' Orochimaru said and he closed down his notebook.

Kimmimaru gave a short bow before he turned to leave.

'_Oh __and __Kimmimaru?_'

'_Yes, __Orochimaru-sama?_'

'_Any __news __from __Kabuto?_'

'_Ah __yes, __I __received __an __email __this __morning. __It __seems __there __is __tight __security __at __the __airport. __He__'__s __on __a __boat __headed __to __France. __He __should __be __here __in __a __few __days._'

'_Marvellous. __I __need __his __vast __knowledge __of __anaesthetics__… __it __will __come __in __handy__… __very __much __so._'

Kimmimaru gave another quick bow before leaving the room. Orochimaru smiled gleefully as he scanned the list, looking for the bookings from 10th October. When he finally found the date he was looking for, he was grateful to see that there were only four bookings around the time he had seen Sasuke.

His smile only grew bigger when he realised that only one was booked for a party of 8. Oh how luck was on his side yet again.

"Mai Namekaze." Orochimaru looked at the name of the person that had booked the reservation.

He circled the name and the telephone number and quickly reached for his phone.

"This is just too easy!" Orochimaru laughed maniacally as he dialled the number.

After a few rings, the phone was picked up and a woman said hello.

"Well hello there, I'm calling from T.G.I. Fridays. Is this Mai I am speaking to?" Orochimaru asked sweetly, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, this is she… is something wrong? Or right… did I win something?" Mai asked.

"No, it's just that it was brought to my attention that a hat was left here. It is believed that it belongs to someone from your booking." Orochimaru lied expertly.

"Must have been Naruto, he's so reckless…" Mai mumbled as she thought about it, "What does it look like?"

"It's a newsboy cap. It's white and has the initials… S.U. in the rim."

"S.U? Well that definitely does not belong to any of the kids. Only person with a surname starting with 'U' is my nephew Naruto."

"Oh? Is that so? Well I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"It's quite alright, no harm done."

"Good bye Mai."

Before Mai could reply, Orochimaru had already placed the phone back on the hook. He was so proud of all he had just accomplished. Not only did he have the name of the blond kid, but he also had a face to put to that name. It was soon time to put his plan into action. His only problem was that fact that Sasuke was obviously not using his real name. It was only a minor setback however. Once he got to Naruto, he'd surely be on a straight path to Sasuke.

"Let's see if the brat is on facebook."

_To Be Continued… _

**A.N:**

So there you have it another chapter! I wasn't gonna add the Oreo at the end, instead I was gonna do a lemon *omg don't shoot me* but really and truly, it'd be unrealistic for them to have sex in the cinema without someone seeing… lol so, maybe I'll throw in a lemon in the next chapter ^_^.

Anyway as I said before don't forget to review!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone. First of all, Happy New Year! Now, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I had some major writers block and then the dreaded Finals began! However I had a little mental Epson's salts and voila an update! I'm on vacation til the 23rd so hopefully, I can get in some more chapters before school starts again.

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you guys haven't run away from the lack of consistent updates! Anyways, read and review! Hope you like this chapter!

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. TT^TT

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 23: 

The weekend had passed quickly and without any sort of excitement. Monday had already arrived in all its gloomy glory. It was already midday, but it felt as if a week had passed in the space of just three hours.

Klodea glared at the back of her ex-boyfriend's head as he carried on an animated conversation with his new flame. It ate her up inside to see their seemingly innocent interaction and to know the intimate truth behind it. The scowl on her face deepened as she watched the usually emotionless raven haired teen give Naruto a genuine smile. It was as clear as day… why didn't anyone else realise what was really going on here? To be honest if Klodea hadn't overheard their conversation last Friday, she would be one of those same clueless people.

Out of all the guys she had dated, Klodea honestly would have never thought Naruto to be the one to do a complete 360 and start liking guys. He was always this macho guy who practically drooled over every girl that passed his way… what the hell happened? She blamed that Sha-, that Sasuke guy. This all began when he arrived. It was all his fault… she couldn't let him get off unscathed. She would make him pay for stealing **her** boyfriend!

She had to plan carefully though. If anything got out it'd ruin Naruto… not that she gave a shit about the possibility of him losing all his little friends. She was a vengeful person but heartless was something she was not. They had been friends, then lovers. Even though she was angry and hurt, she could never cause the blonde that much pain. There was the inevitability that more people would find out and Naruto would become a target. She would hate herself if he ended up in hospital or worse because she let it slip that the blonde preferred dick.

Sasuke on the other hand, she couldn't wait to make his life a living hell. He could get beaten to a pulp and she wouldn't even begin to give a fuck. He was her number one enemy now. She'd find a way to out him and still keep Naruto's heterosexual reputation. A devious smile began to form on Klodea's face as the wheel began to turn in her brain. Whatever she came up with, she hoped it sent Sasuke packing, right back to Japan.

~E.L~

Orochimaru was pissed. He thought it would be as simple as opening the telephone directory to N and finding the only Namizake that there could possibly be in Barbados – Mai. However there was none. No Namikaze anything. Which meant his plan to lift the address was an absolute failure. He sighed audibly as he sat back in his chair. His plan to use Facebook to find the blond haired brat was also a big waste of time. There were no Narutos.

"_Still nothing Orochimaru-sama_?"

Orochimaru looked over to the front door of his apartment. There leaning against the archway was his apprentice and part time lover Kabuto.

"_So far… but I'm not giving up on this_." Orochimaru replied as he watched the young man walk leisurely over to where he sat. "_How long were you standing there?_"

"_Not too long… I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in._" Kabuto took a seat next to Orochimaru on the sofa.

"_I'm getting old and you're getting better at stealth._" Orochimaru chuckled as he draped an arm around Kabuto's shoulder, "_Now be a good boy and help me devise a new plan._"

"_Hmm, what do I get in return?_"

"_Come to my room tonight and you'll find out._"

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama._"

"_Now, about this new plan…_"

"_Well, this kid is fifteen to seventeen years old, which means more than likely he's still in school_."

"_Okay… your point_?"

"_If you can't find the home address, why not try the school_?"

"_I see… well the problem now is that we don't know what school he attends_."

"_Hmm, I've got an idea_."

~E.L~

That evening Sasuke sat on the couch watching Naruto play God of War on his PS2. Mai was at work so they had the house all to themselves for the next two hours. As usual Naruto was ready to hop into bed with Sasuke, and also as usual the raven had declined… well momentarily anyway. He had an essay on enzymes to complete and then he'd indulge the blonde. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy sex; it was just that he didn't crave it every waking hour like Naruto.

"How's the essay coming Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not taking his off the television screen.

"I'm soon done. Have patience." Sasuke replied as he flipped through the textbook in his lap, "I just have the conclusion to do now."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I've always wanted to do it in the shower." Naruto finally looked over at his studious boyfriend.

"That's nice." Sasuke replied flatly as he turned a page in his notebook and began to write again.

"Sasukeeeee!" Naruto whined as he nudged the raven, causing the teen to make a long scrawl on the page.

"You dumbass! Now I have to re-write this whole page!" Sasuke shoved the older boy off the couch as he glared at him.

"Oops… I'm sorry." Naruto said genuinely from his position on the floor.

"Sorry?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he got up and loomed ominously over his boyfriend, "Sorry? You ruined my whole essay…"

"Jeez, Sasuke just use Wite-Out. I said I'm sorry." Naruto shot back as he got up.

"Well, I'm sorry too."

"Huh? What for?"

"Sorry, that the only sex you'll be getting tonight is with your hand!"

"Oh come on Sasuke, that's inhumane! It's been weeks! Weeks! I said I'm sorry. Please anything but this! I'll be your slave for a month! Anything… I'd go crazy and my dick will fall off!" The blonde flailed his arms around frantically at he pleaded pitifully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight before him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he thought about what his boyfriend was saying.

"Anything?" Sasuke smirked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yea, anything!"

"All is forgiven if you… let me top this time."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they just stood there staring at each other. Sasuke felt his face heat up and he looked away from the blonde. Soon the silence was broken when Naruto burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh shit, that was funny." Naruto held his stomach as more laughter erupted from his body, "You… top?... yea right."

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend. His face showed no emotion but on the inside he felt hurt. What was so funny about what he requested? A frown formed on the raven's face, alerting Naruto that this was far from being a joke. The blonde sobered up immediately. He regretted what he said as it became clear to him that he had hurt his lover's feelings.

"You're serious… aren't you?" Naruto said carefully as he took a cautious step towards Sasuke.

"Of course I'm serious you prick!" Sasuke hissed before taking a deep breath. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it.

"Look, I'd like to explore and experiment as much as the next guy, but you have no experience in the fucking department…" Naruto said honestly, "And I'm not about to let you anywhere near my ass."

"Wow… you know what Naruto? You're a pussy. I had the balls as a virgin to let you fuck me! I put my fear and uncertainty behind me, because my feelings for you were stronger!" Sasuke bellowed, "And now that's I'd like to be on top, you deny me the pleasure? The fuck do you think you are? Do you think you're better than me? You can fuck me but I'm not good enough to fuck you?"

To say Naruto was shocked by his otherwise calm boyfriend's outburst was an understatement. This was probably the most the raven had ever said in one conversation.

"S-Sasuke that's not what I meant! You're overreacting." Naruto said, taking a cautious step towards his fuming lover.

"Maybe I don't mean as much to you as you claimed! I knew that 'I love you' was utter bullshi—"

Naruto had punched Sasuke for the second time since they started dating.

"Would you shut the fuck up already!" Naruto growled as his fist connected with the raven's jaw.

Sasuke stumbled a little from the impact. His face stung but his pride was hurting even more.

"Don't you dare say that. When I said I loved you I meant it. Just because I don't want you topping me doesn't mean I love you less." Naruto said in a calm voice, a scowl on him face, "I'm just not ready for that… I've never been dominated by anyone and I don't plan to be any time soon."

"That's funny," Sasuke chuckled dryly, "I had never been dominated before I let you… but unlike you Naruto, I put my pride aside."

Sasuke began to pack his books into his backpack. Why was everything falling apart? It was so stupid. Naruto should have just said yes… if he had Sasuke would have told him it was okay, he didn't really want to top. After all it was just a test, and Naruto failed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto place his hand on the raven's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke slung the backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he followed his boyfriend to the door.

"What for? All you did was tell the truth! You're pride means more to you than I do." With that Sasuke yanked open the front door and rushed outside.

"Fuck…" Naruto hissed as he leaned against the door frame. He had really screwed up this time.

_To Be Continued…_

A.N:

And there you have it. Not a happy ending in this chapter but they'll make up eventually ^_^. Anyway, hopefully I can update again before next Wednesday. Maybe Saturday or something… depends.

Don't forget to review! Now it's time for me to go update my dA page… man does that need some work…


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone! It is I. Sorry for the looooooooooooong wait. I had a major case of writer's block. I just hate when you know where you want to go but you don't know how to get there! So frustrating! But I sat on it and after a while, it hit me! That plus school started back, and I had little time to be creative. Anyway, enough of that. Thanks for the review guys! I'll go reply to those ASAP. Also shout out to my newest reader/reviewer Tatiana. She cracks me up XD.

Aiight, on with the show…

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. TT^TT

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 24 

By the time Sasuke had gotten out of the van, most of his anger had dissipated. However he was still hurt. He needed some time to think, but deep down he knew he'd already forgiven Naruto. The blonde had every right to refuse but that didn't mean it boded well with Sasuke. Weren't relationships and this love thing all about give and take? It seemed to Sasuke that he was giving, giving, giving in their relationship. Every time they had sex it was him giving his body. When would he get to experience the 'take' part of their union?

_Tch, probably never_, Sasuke thought grimly as he walked up the Taylor's driveway. Naruto was quite adamant about not bottoming. The blonde's selfishness just made his blood boil.

Sasuke turned the knob of the front door and let himself in. The house was relatively quiet. Maria was over at a friend's house and Marcus had football practice; Practice that Naruto had forgone to spend time with Sasuke. The other occupants of the house would be at work at that moment, save for Kakashi and their temporary guest Kiba.

Sasuke removed his shoes and made his way up the stairs to his room. He threw his backpack in the corner and sat on the edge if his bed. He let out a sigh as he massaged him temples.

***Knock Knock***

The raven looked up to see his guardian standing in the doorway.

"Hey, can I come in?" Kakashi asked as he watched the apathetic teen glance at him briefly.

"Hn." Sasuke looked out the window that was above Marcus' bed.

"I'll take that as a yes." The older male said as he took a seat beside his ward, "Hey, is everything okay? It's been a while since we sat and really talked."

"I'm fine Kakashi… just leave me be." Sasuke replied flatly as he lay back in the bed.

"Sasuke I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." Kakashi said sadly as he watched the raven.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, just teenager stuff."

"Hmm, teenager stuff you say… I'm guessing girl trouble?"

Kakashi watched as a faint blush formed on his ward's face. It seemed he had hit the nail on the head with that guess.

"No… seriously Kakashi… I would like a little time to myself."

"Okay, but I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Kakashi finally gave up on trying toget through to the raven. He got up and walked over to the door. He gave Sasuke one last look before exiting the room.

Kakashi returned to his room and logged onto his email. It had been a couple of days since he last had contact with Tsunade. It wasn't like if anything was going on that she needed to know about at the moment. Things were relatively quiet… which was never a good thing. Kiba was adamant about moving forward with his plan, which of course put Kakashi on edge. He had yet to come up with an alternate plan which would not involve using Sasuke as bait.

After checking in with Tsunade, Kakashi signed off and went to look for Kiba. Even though he hated the younger agent's plan, it was approved by Tsunade, therefore he had to help out where he could.

**~E.L~**

Naruto sighed as he slid his cell phone shut. He had tried numerous times to get through to Sasuke, but it was obvious that the Raven was ignoring his calls. He thought his boyfriend was being unreasonably stubborn. So what if he didn't want to take it up his ass? What was wrong with that? The problem was that he expected Sasuke to do just that. It was difficult for the blonde to see it any other way. He wasn't familiar with the whole homosexual relationship thing. He'd had girlfriends from the time he entered secondary school. At least in those relationships it was obvious who was supposed to be the one getting fucked!

He thought he could have it the same way with Sasuke. He didn't seem to mind being bottom all the times they'd had sex before. So why was he being so particular now? Naruto was confused. He needed to ask someone a question. However he had no idea who he could go to for advice, especially someone who he could trust.

"Shit…" Naruto threw his cellphone down, not caring as it bounced off the couch.

There had to be a solution to all of this. He'd hate to think that their relationship would end over something like this. He knew the only way out of this was for him to make a compromise. It was either his ass or Sasuke… it seemed he couldn't have it both ways.

_If he won't answer my calls, I'll just have to talk to him at school_, Naruto contemplated as he got up and headed for his bedroom.

**~E.L~**

It was fourth period when Naruto finally had a class with Sasuke. The raven had avoided him, watching from a distance. He could tell Sasuke wanted to approach him, but a part of him wanted to keep on ignoring the blonde.

Naruto indulged him; he let the raven have as much space as he wanted. However, Naruto had grown tired and he decided it was time to face the music. The longer they avoided each other, the more the wound would fester and soon there would be nothing to salvage of their relationship. It was time he put his pride aside and show Sasuke that he did really love him. The blonde waited in the doorway of their classroom, watching as Sasuke came down the corridor. He braced himself. It was now or never.

"Shaun." Naruto called as his boyfriend was passing in front him.

Said boy looked over, stopping in his tracks, but said nothing.

"We need to talk." Naruto continued, looking at the raven meaningfully.

"After class, _dobe_." Sasuke muttered as he began to walk again.

"No, now… this can't wait any longer." As he said those words, Naruto grabbed hold of his boyfriend's arm and guided him down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked softly as he let the blonde lead him down a flight of stairs.

"An empty classroom, so we can talk in private."

They passed Marcus on the way down; he gave them a questioning look but kept going in the opposite direction.

Naruto finally came to a stop in front of closed double doors.

"2C and 2D usually have P.E at this time." Naruto pulled open one door to reveal a completely vacant room, "We shouldn't be disturbed; they'll be gone for over an hour."

Sasuke followed the blonde into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned up against a nearby wall, crossing his arms over his chest in an indifferent fashion.

Naruto stood about 5 feet away, getting his thoughts together. He could practically feel his boyfriend's eyes boring into him. It only made him feel unnecessarily uneasy.

"If you're not going to say anything I'd really like to get back to class." Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto finally looked up at the raven. He felt a burning desire to punch Sasuke's lights out, followed by the urge to have a steamy make out session. Their relationship was a strange one indeed.

"Look… I…" The blonde took a step forward, "I was wrong, okay? I shouldn't have acted that way and I truly am sorry. I don't want to fight with you Sasuke; especially over something this trivial."

"It's not insignificant to me Naruto." Sasuke sighed as he glared at the blonde, "I simply asked to switch roles, just this once and you shot me down like I asked you to cut your leg off!"

"Sasuke… look at it from my point of view! I've only been with girls and it's quite obvious who does what in those relationships! With you everything is different, and apparently complicated. I'm just uncomfortable with being in that position."

"Why? Do you think it's emasculating? It's okay for me but not the great Naruto, huh?"

"I never said that Sasuke." Naruto glared as his boyfriend got all up in his face, "We're equals Sasuke. I'm not better than you. I'm uncomfortable with the idea, but if it means you'll be by my side, I'll put my pride aside… I'll let you be on top."

"…" Sasuke was slightly shocked, just slightly. He hadn't expected Naruto to actually give in. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't actually want to top…

"Just… just tell me you won't break up with me." Naruto muttered as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, "You know I love you…"

"Naruto." Sasuke pushed on his boyfriend's shoulder, making him stand erect, "You don't have to… I don't have to top... look, I like you a lot and I'm not going to break up with you over something like this."

"So why were you bitching about topping all this time?" Naruto looked at his boyfriend in confusion.  
"It was a test… well, I wanted to try it out as well, but it was mostly theoretical." Sasuke gave the blonde a small smirk.

"I guess I failed then." Naruto gave a cheeky grin, "Well at least I made up for it, right? And I got you to say you liked me a lot."

"_Dobe_, yes you failed… but I can only be angry for so long." Sasuke gave the blonde a quick kiss, "And I've told you that I liked you before."

"Yes you have but you said 'a lot' this time." Naruto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, "You like me more now… soon you'll love me."

Sasuke snorted, looking away from the teen in front of him as he tried to hide the small blush on his face.

"Whatever." Sasuke finally looked up at the blonde, giving him a small smile.

They stayed embraced for a few more moments, just happy to be in each other arms. Sasuke rest his head on Naruto shoulder, giving the blonde's neck a small kiss.

"Hmm, someone's in the mood." Naruto murmured as Sasuke planted a few more kisses, "You know, we're still at school Sasuke."

The raven lifted his head and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, effectively shutting the blonde up. Sasuke gave Naruto's bottom lip a nibble or two, smirking in triumph as the blonde finally responded to his teasing. Soon they were battling for dominance as their make-out session heated up.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back against the wall. He lifted one of the raven's legs up against him. He moaned into Sasuke's mouth as their erections met. Naruto couldn't help but rock his hips forward in a slow rhythm. Sasuke broke the kiss, turning his head to the side as a soft moan escaped his lips. He tried to match the blonde's rhythm, but found it difficult from his position.

"Naruto." Sasuke gasped, before recapturing his boyfriend's lips. His whole body was wired and they hadn't even started anything yet. Fuck foreplay! It had been too long since they last had sex to be beating around the bush.

Sasuke pulled his leg out of Naruto's grasp and pushed the blonde back a little. Said teen looked at Sasuke in confusion, but when the raven when straight for his belt, he knew what was going on.  
"You're eager today." Naruto licked his lips as Sasuke unzipped the pants.

"Maybe I just don't want to get caught." Sasuke replied as he stuck his hand down the blonde's boxers.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke grabbed his cock. The raven began to stroke the length until it was hard and leaking in his hand.

Naruto pulled the raven's hand away as he caught his breath. He was so turned on right now. Sasuke was never that enthusiastic about sex… this was rare and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of this moment.

"What are you waiting for?"

Naruto looked at the raven. His boxers and pants were around his ankles in record time. The blonde took a step closer to his boyfriend. Their lips met again as if magnetically drawn to each other. Naruto reached between their bodies, clutching their erection in his hand. Sasuke bit the blonde's lip as he held in a moan. Naruto ran his free hand down the raven's back. He caressed Sasuke ass before his finger delved between the twin globes. Naruto ran a finger against Sasuke's entrance, rubbing it before pushing the finger in. Sasuke dug his fingers into the blonde's shoulders. It hurt, but only for a moment, before Naruto other hand distracted the raven.

Soon Naruto added a second finger, stretching Sasuke anus some more. The Uchihi moaned against his boyfriend's lips as he felt the digits moving in and out of him. It was just too much. Sasuke jerked forward as he came. He rested his head on naruto's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Shit Sasuke." Naruto groaned.

He switched hands, using his cum covered fingers to finish prepare Sasuke. He moaned softly as Sasuke pushed back against the digits, riding them. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up blowing his load too.

"How are we doing this?" Naruto asked as he wiggled his fingers around.

Sasuke didn't have the breath to reply. He simply moved away from the blonde and walk over to the nearest desk. The raven bent over the table, pushing his ass high in the air.

"Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me." Naruto hissed as he approached Sasuke's prostrate form. He took his dick in hand, slowing stroking it as he stood right behind the raven.

Sasuke turned his head, looking the blonde right in his eyes. It felt as if an electric pulse passed between them and went straight to Naruto dick. He bit his lip to supress a moan. Still keeping eye contact, Naruto moved his hips forward slightly, pushing the head of his penis between Sasuke ass cheeks. He took a breath before pushing forward and into his boyfriend's ass.

Sasuke griped the table as he felt Naruto fill him in one slow thrust. He cursed softly as he felt a niggling pain shoot up his back. As if sensing his discomfort, Naruto kept still, waiting for Sasuke to adjust. After a moment's pause Sasuke pushed back against the blonde. Naruto hissed as he griped the table with one hand and while the other held Sasuke's hip.

Without a word, Naruto pulled back slowly before thrusting back in slowly. They both moaned simultaneously. Naruto thought he'd explode under the pressure of Sasuke tight walls, but he fought back his orgasm. He picked up his speed, thrusting faster into Sasuke tight heat. All the raven could do was lie there and bite his lip. He wanted to scream, thrash around a little and cry out Naruto's name. He knew he would do just that if he didn't forcible stop himself. No way would he get them caught.

"H-Harder!" Sasuke moaned softly as he rocked his hips back, "Fuck…"  
Naruto complied. He groaned softly as Sasuke arched under him. He wanted to hear Sasuke moan his name. He wanted to hear his cries of ecstasy. Was it bad that he didn't give a shit if they got caught, once his raven moaned for him?

"Like. This?" Naruto grunted as his body pounded into Sasuke's.

The desk shifted and creaked under the pressure, but the teens didn't slow down.

"Yes!" Sasuke gasped as he felt his orgasm approaching, "N-Naruto."

"Aw shit." Naruto hissed as his body trembled. This was it; he couldn't hold it back any longer.

With a long moan Naruto came, spilling his seed deep within his lover. He kept thrusting as he felt Sasuke's walls tighten the grip on his cock. The raven didn't last too long after. He arched his back as he climaxed, not a sound escaping his lax mouth.

Naruto caught his breath as Sasuke collapsed on the desk. To be honest, this was the best sex he'd had. He didn't know if it was the fact that they were in public that heightened his libido or just how horny Sasuke was. Whatever it was, he knew for certain that he'd be doing this again.

"Hey… we should get out of here." Naruto panted as he pulled out.

Sasuke moaned softly but made no effort to move. Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he pulled up his boxers and pants. He cursed as he spotted cum on the bottom of his shirt. It was then he remembered that Sasuke hadn't worn a condom. Some poor kid would be sitting at that desk in 6th period.

When Sasuke finally stood up, he nearly collapsed on the desk again. He legs felt like jelly and his ass throbbed.

"Shit." He hissed to himself. His shirt was wet with cum and so was the desk.

He pulled off his tie and placed it on a neighbouring table before removing his shirt. At least his vest was somewhat dry, save for sweat.

"Want help?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice as he watched Sasuke wipe the table with his shirt.

"No thanks." He grumbled as he bent to pull up his boxers and pants.

Naruto felt his dick stir as Sasuke in avertedly gave him a perfect view of his now rosy ass. The raven winced as he felt the soreness associated with sex. He pulled on his clothes quickly and threw his tie over his shoulder. He looked at his soiled shirt, contemplating if he should just dump it or take it home and wash it. He didn't do the laundry and he was not about to explain to Marcus's mother why his shirt was caked with cum. Garbage it was.

"I have an extra t-shirt in my bag if you want it." Naruto offered as they walked towards the doors.

"Yea, that'd be nice." Sasuke replied as he limped after the blonde.  
"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said as he smiled brightly.

"I like you… a lot Naruto." Sasuke replied as he rolled his eyes, "This is kinda cheesy don't you think?"

"It might be cheesy but it's the truth." Naruto stole a quick kiss before opening a door.

"I think we should leave this open… in here's gonna smell like sex."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and followed Naruto down the corridor. His face flushed red as he re-lived that moment in his head. His body ached in a good way. His blushed deepened as some other students looked at him funny. Yea he was only in a vest… but they had no clue what he'd been up to. Sasuke felt a rush of adrenaline and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe he just had sex in a classroom!

**~E.L~**

A few days passed since Sasuke and Naruto's little classroom adventure and the raven found himself being a little more touchy feely than usual. His libido seemed to have increased as well.

The Uchiha smiled to himself as he lay on his bed. He'd just gotten home from Naruto's. They had sex on the couch. It wasn't as adventurous as the classroom incident, but it was still risky. Mai had only gone to the supermarket to buy some chicken. She had barely stepped out onto the porch when Sasuke practically attacked Naruto with kisses.

It was a quick one though. They had no idea when Mai would be back and having to explain why you were balls deep in another male was not a conversation Naruto wanted to have with his aunt.

Sasuke snorted as he played the scenario in his head. It would be hilarious… well hilarious and devastating at the same time.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto had told him that Mai was somewhat homophobic. He didn't want to cause the blonde to get in trouble or far worse get disowned. They'd have to be more careful. But where was the fun in that?

Sasuke got up and got some fresh clothes and his towel. As much as he loved to feel Naruto inside of him. He did not like the feel the sticking cum oozing out of his ass every time he walked.

As he exited his room, he came face to face with Kakashi. The older male gave Sasuke a quizzical look.

"What?" The raven asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"You're taking a bath early… it's only 4:30." Kakashi replied as he looked down at his watch.

"So what, I like being clean. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from me." Sasuke said as he walked pass the man.

Kakashi chuckled as he shook his head. He watched the teen enter the bathroom. The smile on his face disappeared the moment the door closed. Sasuke was really adjusting well. Kakashi was glad to see that, but he was also worried. Things were too quiet. He was afraid Orochimaru would make a move or they'd be forced to make one. Either way Sasuke would be in danger. He just wished Orochimaru would leave the boy alone. No one could understand why the man was targeting Sasuke or even why he had targeted the Uchihas in general. All they knew was, they had to keep Sasuke safe at all costs.

Kakashi made his way back to his room and pulled on a shirt over the black vest he was sporting. He was going to head down to the police station where Gloria worked and see if he could find out anything. He pushed a pen in his top pocket and pulled on a cap.

**~E.L~**

Kabuto stood at the entrance of a regularly frequented mall known as Cave Sheperd, in the city. It was here he decided to put his plan into action. It was so simple, really. Well at least he thought it would be, but so far it was a complete and utter failure. It was already 4:50pm and he was beginning to think no one knew who Naruto was.

Armed with a photo and a lie about being the blonde's estranged uncle, Kabuto had asked several students if they know Naruto. Out of the twenty he had chosen at random, eight ignored him and walked right pass, ten said they didn't know Naruto and two gave him funny looks as if they didn't believe him.

He really didn't want to risk going back to Orochimaru with these terrible results.

_Once more_, Kabuto thought to himself as he scanned the small crowd approaching from his right. He spied a group a girls, all dressed in the same uniform. He hadn't stopped any students from this particular school before. He hoped this time would be worth it.

Klodea rolled her eyes as Shawna kept going on and on about her celebrity crush Ryan Renolds. They were on their way to the bus terminal. Even though the bus would arrive soon, the girls took their cool time getting there. As they were walking pass the front entrance of Cave Sheperd, Klodea felt like they were being watch. It was a ridiculous feeling but she still looked around.

By the doors stood a man with hair so fair it appeared silver, but his face was youthful. His eyes were fixed on her and when their eyes met, he gave her a small smile. Yup, he was definitely watching her… and she kind of liked it.

"Um, I just remembered something; you all go 'long without me." Klodea tapped Shawna on her shoulder, before heading right towards the man.

It was reckless; it was possibly dangerous but Klodea's gut told her she needed to meet this guy. What was the worst that could happen?

"Hi." Klodea greeted as she came to stand right beside the man, "I saw you looking at me… do I know you from somewhere?"

She checked him out as she spoke. He was definitely Asian, but he wasn't stereotypically short as expected. He was dressed casually and his odd silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore thin framed glasses which did nothing to hide how handsome he was. She was definitely going to get to know this guy.

"Hey yourself." He replied in perfect English, giving her a quick once over, "But no, we do not know each other… yet."

Kabuto turned on his charm. It was quite obvious that this girl wanted him, but he was not interested. However, if flirting got him what he needed, he'd do it all day.

"Well, I'm Klodea." She said, inching closer the Kabuto.

"I'm Kabuto, nice to meet you Klodea." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Kabuto, that's an interesting name. Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Oh that's so cool. So what are you doing here? Vacationing?"

"No, I… well you see," Kabuto reached into his pocket, "I'm actually here on business, but right now I'm actually looking for my nephew."

Kabuto unfolded the picture and turned it towards Klodea.

"We haven't spoken in a while and I'd really like to meet with him. We kind of parted ways on wrong terms. His name is Na—"

"Naruto." Klodea gasped as she took the picture out of Kabuto's hands, "You're Naruto's uncle?"

_Well what do you know? This must be my lucky day,_ Kabuto thought as he used all of his will power to suppress the smirk that wanted to form on his face.

"Wait… you know him?" Kabuto asked in fake anticipation.

"Yea… he's my ex." Klodea scowled as he handed the photo back to him.

"Bad break up?"

"He left me for someone else." Klodea spat.

"Hmm, let me guess… Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Kabuto was only speculating.

Klodea looked up as Kabuto in shock. How did he know Shaun's real name? What was going on here? The warning bells in the back of her head started to go off, but she ignored them.

"How do you know this?" Klodea asked, giving him a sceptical look.

"My boss is Sasuke's guardian. He was quite upset that his 'son' has taken this… deviant path in life." Kabuto replied calmly, spinning a web of lies, "He thought that I could talk some sense into my nephew and convince him to end it with Sasuke. However Naruto isn't returning any of my calls."

Klodea perked up at this. If she helped him, they'd both get what they wanted. Though she wanted Sasuke to suffer, and he just wanted the boys to break up.

"Say I helped you… what happens to Sasuke?"

Kabuto studied the look in Klodea's eyes. She looked hungry for revenge. There was such strong hatred in those mahogany depths. Kabuto wanted to smile, or maybe even let out a hearty chuckle. Fate was being so wonderful to him today. Poor girl didn't even know she would be aiding in Sasuke's untimely demise.

"My boss is very strict… he plans to send Sasuke back to Japan; to a reform school, with very strict monitoring. Little Sasuke has been quite rebellious for some time now."

"Oh, okay." Klodea replied dejectedly. She wanted Sasuke to pay dammit! But this was not a chance she was going to pass up.

"Don't worry," Kabuto replied as he caressed Klodea's face, "Sasuke will suffer as much as you have since he stole your boyfriend, trust me."

"So what do you want me to do? And what do I get in return?" Klodea asked, a smirk on her face as she eyed Kabuto up and down.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Kabuto replied, leaning in close, "As for a reward…"

Kabuto shuddered on the inside as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Let's just say, that's a promise for things to come later…"

"Sounds good to me." Klodea licked her lips, "Wait, how old are you?"

Kabuto began to walk, Klodea following closely behind. He looked back at her and smirked.

"Don't let the hair fool you, I'm only eighteen."

"Mmm, just right."

Kabuto rolled his eyes. He needed this transaction to be over as soon as possible. He disliked women, he really did, and now he had to fuck one just to get her promised cooperation. He grimaced as he turned a corner. So much for it being his lucky day. Orochimaru better be grateful for his sacrifice.

_To Be Continued…_

A.N.: 

And there you have it! The longest chapter to date, with a whopping 4,732 words! And a lemon too! I hope this kinda sorta maybe, made up for the long wait! Hopefully I get a chance to write and update sometime next week. Until next time…


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone. First of all, let me say how sorry I am (yet again) for the lack of an update. I've been very busy with the University. In addition to that I had a bad case of writer's block and a hurt wrist… FML. Well, it's summer again, which means no school *yay* So I'm hoping to have consistent updates (once I get some mental laxatives) for you guys. I wanted this chapter to long, but it's only like 2500+ words, so I'm hoping to give you guys another chapter tomorrow.

Secondly, I want to thank all my readers and/or reviews who've stuck with this story all this time. I really appreciate it! I'm thinking this story will be finished in about 5 more chapters. Maybe a few more, I'm not too sure. Again thanks you all. I haven't gotten around to responding to reviews (I'm so lazy TT^TT) but I promise (I'm always promising shit aren't I TT^TT) I'll respond to this chapter's reviews.

Anyway, enough of this chit chat. Enjoy! Don't forget to review ^_^.

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. TT^TT

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 25: When Shit Hits The Fan

Klodea strolled through the front gate of Comberlane with a big grin on her face, early Monday morning. The weekend had been the best she'd had so far for the year. She had somehow persuaded Kabuto to come over to her house the Saturday and the Sunday, while her parents were away.

Klodea licked her lips as she reminisced. Kabuto was, for lack of a better word, a beast in bed. The only disappointing part was his determination to do it doggie style. He refused to have her any other way. Whatever… each to his own.

Klodea made her way over to the pavilion. Even though she and Naruto were through, they still shared the same morning hang out. It was awkward on her end, but Naruto didn't even seem to be bothered by her presence. She greeted her friends and took a seat next to Marcus. She sent Sasuke a small glare, where he stood leaning against a wall.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you…" Klodea said as she tapped Marcus on the shoulder.

"Den talk." Marcus replied, rolling his eyes playfully at her.

"Not here, come wid me." Klodea got up, dragging Marcus with her.

They stopped a few feet away from the pavilion. Their friends sent them curious looks but there was nothing to worry about. They would be well out of hearing range.

"Well, I don't know if you gonna believe me, but I know you're a smart guy, so just hear me out…"

**~E.L.~**

Marcus clenched his fists in anger. He refused to believe what Klodea had told him. He couldn't… he wouldn't believe such bullshit. However, Marcus was a logical person and he could not deny the evidence was right there in front of him.

It was 4th period now and he'd had a few hours to think it over. Even though, in his heart he wanted to dispel Klodea's claims, his mind had worked overtime piecing things together. The results of his reflections were less than favourable.

How could he not see this before? The way they acted towards each other, shit maybe he just thought he was slowly being replaced as a best friend. Not according to Klodea. She claimed it was a lot more than that. Now that he thought about it, their relationship did recently get a little suspicious. They would disappear together to do God knows what. Naruto would even miss practices to hang out with that son of a bitch. It was all Sha—no, as Klodea kindly pointed out, Sasuke's fault. That bastard was changing his best friend! Turning him into a freak… into a dirty faggot!

Marcus was not going to stand aside and let Naruto stray from the _straight_ and narrow path. And what was with the fake name? What was that bastard hiding? The more he dwelled on it, the angrier Marcus became. If Klodea didn't already have a well laid plan, Marcus would have already beaten the shit out of Sasuke.

"Oi, Marcus! Wait up!"

Marcus turned around slowly, schooling his face back to his usual expression.

"Hey Naruto," He greeted with a big smile. His smile, however fake it was, dropped when his eyes landed on Sasuke, "Hello Shaun."

Said boy gave an affirmative nod. He didn't seem to notice the hate radiating off of Marcus, or he did a damn good job pretending to be oblivious to it.

"So, are you coming over tomorrow to watch football? UEFA my man!" Naruto asked excitedly as they made their way to class.

"I'm not so sure…"

"What? It's like a tradition of ours! You always come over for champion's league."

"Not recently… you always busy. I'm sure you gonna be busy tomorrow too." Marcus replied with noticeable venom dripping from his words.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Look, if I can make it I'll come. Aiight?"

"Good!"

**~E.L.~**

All during the maths class, Sasuke felt uneasy. Something wasn't right… or maybe he was just being paranoid. Yea, it was probably just that. However, the raven couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to go down… and soon.

Sasuke let a small smile form on his face as he thought about more positive things. He and Naruto had plans for the evening. He was going to take Naruto to Chefette for ice-cream and then they'd go over to Naruto's and make love until Mai came home. It was the perfect plan, and he'd chosen to top this time. Naruto was all for it and even though he confided in Sasuke that he was a tad bit nervous about the actual sex part, he was willing to bottom. Yup, this day couldn't get any better.

Sasuke scowled as his thoughts drifted to Marcus and his behaviour earlier that day. The boy was acting very strange in the Uchiha's opinion. Sasuke was actually surprised by the underlying hostility shown towards him. However, Naruto was completely ignorant to this change in attitude. He thought Marcus was just being cranky, but Sasuke knew better. Marcus hated him for some reason…

**~E.L.~**

During lunch, it was the same story. Naruto was as oblivious as ever and Marcus was giving them both the evil eye. It made Sasuke slightly weary. Did Marcus find out about them? How would that even be possible? Sasuke thought back to the time he and Naruto had sex in that empty classroom. They had passed Marcus on their way there and the teen had given them a funny look…

Sasuke gulped… had it been obvious what they were going to do? Hell no, even Sasuke didn't know they would end up fucking on a desk. Or was it those other times when Naruto had come over and the two had snuck off together? Had Marcus put two and two together? Shit, maybe he was just being paranoid after all… there was no way they were _that_ obvious… right?

"Oh, Naruto. Meeting after school." Marcus said suddenly.

Naruto groaned miserably before replying.

"I… kinda have plans already." The blonde announced, giving Sasuke a quick glance. One that Marcus' definitely did not miss.

"Plans? Like de ones dat have you missing practice after practice?" Marcus hissed, "Those kinda plans, Naruto?"

A very brief quietness fell upon there table. It was more tense than comfortable. Naruto looked as he best friend in shock, as he tried to think of something… anything to say. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the outburst…

"Don't worry." Sasuke finally said, breaking the suffocating silence, "This meeting is more important that his plans. Naruto will be there."

Sasuke gave Naruto's leg a gentle reassuring squeeze under the table. The blonde gave him a small smile.

"Naruto doesn't need you to fucking talk for him! What are you, his spokesperson?" Marcus snapped, causing their friends to look at him in surprise.

Sasuke's eyes widened, while Naruto's mouth hung open in shock. The others just looked on speechlessly.

Marcus got up, dragging his bag off the bench. He was beyond pissed right now. He was downright murderous. He needed to go find Klodea; he couldn't take this shit anymore.

Naruto watched as his best friend stormed off. The anger the teen just expressed would seem unnecessary to an outsider, but Naruto understood why Marcus was being that way. When Sasuke came into his life as a lover, Naruto all but neglected Marcus as a friend.

Now the teen was lashing out and justly so. Naruto had to make things right again. He wanted Marcus in his life as well. Their friendship was **not** going to end over something so trivial.

"Wow, issues much." Shanel commented as she bit into her burger.

There was a collective 'hm' of agreement among the other friends at the table. Naruto just sighed and shook his head; he needed to talk with Marcus… he'd do it afterschool at their football meeting.

**~E.L.~**

When 2:50 pm finally arrived, Sasuke made his way down to the 1st floor of their school's main building. He needed to find something to do while he waited for his boyfriend. He hoped the meeting wouldn't take too long.

"Yo, Shaun!"

Sasuke turned when he heard his alias being addressed. He was shocked to see it was none other than Marcus.

"Um, yea?" Sasuke replied slowly as Marcus came to stand about 3 feet in front of him.

"The meeting's gonna be long. Like til 5, so Naruto say don't wait, just go home." Marcus said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay." Sasuke replied, mimicking the other male's business like tone.

"I called my mother. She'll be here soon, so go out front." Marcus watched as the other teen left his presence. His blank expression quickly morphed into one of pure hatred.

"Keep that up and your face will stick so."

Marcus' gaze flicked over to Klodea, who was standing just a few feet away. She was waiting on him.

"You ready for me?" Marcus asked with a sigh.

"Yea, just put this somewhere Naruto will see it." Klodea replied as she handed a folded piece of paper to him, "Don't worry Marcus. Soon your best friend will be back to normal and Sasuke will be out of the picture indefinitely."

"Good… 'cause if he isn't, I can't guarantee that I won't beat the shit outta that bulla(1)."

Klodea smirked as she watched Marcus return to the classroom where the meeting was going to be held. Her leer grew into a wide grin when she saw Marcus slip the paper into the front of Naruto's obnoxiously orange and black backpack.

_Soon_, Klodea thought gleefully, _Soon you'll be gone Sasuke…_

**~E.L.~**

"Oi Marcus, can we talk?"

It was 4 o'clock and the meeting had just come to an end. Naruto jogged a little to catch up with his estranged best friend. Said teen looked back with a bored expression on his face.

"What?" Marcus asked as he halted his movement.

"Look, Shaun will never replace you as my best friend, alright?" Naruto confessed as he rested a hand on the other teen's shoulder, "You and I go back years. You'll always be my number one friend!"

"I know that." Marcus shrugged off the hand and proceeded to sling his backpack over his shoulder, "See you around."

Naruto watched the other teen walk away, a solemn look on his face. He sighed as walked over to the bench where he left his bag. He was about to pick it up when he noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out the top. The blonde retrieved it and read the message on it. He couldn't help but smile as he balled the paper up in his fist.

Naruto walked to the back gate, waving at friends as he passed by.

"Wait, Naruto you going town?" Asked Jalissa as she came from the little shop outside the gates.

"Yup, got a date." Naruto grinned as he stuck his hand in Jalissa's bag of Lays, pulling out a few chips.

"Hmmm." The girl hummed as she smirked at her friend, "Have fun."

"Haha, I will."

Indeed he would. He thought he'd have to give up his fun filled afternoon with Sasuke, but apparently his boyfriend thought otherwise. Naruto's smile morphed into a smirk as he thought about the message the raven left in his bag. Yes, he would be having fun.

When Naruto arrived in the town, he quickly made his way down the busy street. He made a left turn into a deserted back alley. He didn't know why Sasuke wanted to meet there in the small enclave. All that happened in that area was shady business and borderline illegal activity. However the raven said to meet him at the small tattoo parlour, which was slightly obscured from the road, so that was where he'd go.

A small smile formed on Naruto's face. Maybe Sasuke had planned to get matching tattoos. If that wasn't a testament of true love, he didn't know what was. Sasuke would look sexy with tattoo, Naruto was sure of it. The Uzumaki was a big fan of tattoos. He had actually planned to get one that summer. Some cool spiral thing he saw in one of Mai's books. The blonde's lips quirked up into a smirk. Or perhaps his little raven planned to get a piercing… somewhere pleasurable, maybe? Naruto felt his face heat up. He was thinking too much into all of this.

When he got to the tattoo parlour, he lifted the piece of tarpaulin which served as a front door and entered. He held back a cough as smoke filled his lungs. The room was poorly lit and empty, save for four men passing around what looked like a spliff. Naruto scrunched up his face as he scanned the room for his boyfriend. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. The blonde pulled out his cellphone and was about to call the Uchiha, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Naruto looked up at the person. It was a woman with shoulder length pink, obviously dyed, hair. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she asked the question. She probably worked at the shop.

"Um, not really… I'm just looking for my friend." Naruto replied as he started to dial Sasuke's number.

"Hmm, would he happen to have black hair, spiked in the back with bangs over his face?" The woman described Sasuke perfectly.

Naruto didn't reply immediately, he just looked at the woman in surprise. He pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh, yea." Naruto felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Something felt weird. Maybe he was just being paranoid or something. No doubt the eerie feel of the place was getting to him.

"Well, he's in the back being prepped for a tongue piercing." The woman said, her smile widening as she pointed down a dark corridor.

Naruto felt a sensual shiver run down his back. A tongue piercing? Naruto felt his face heat up as all sorts of dirty thoughts passed through his head, momentarily distracting him from his earlier suspicious feeling.

"This way." The woman continued as she made her way towards the corridor.

Naruto followed close behind. He glanced to his side at the four men. There was one who looked a little familiar, with long bleached hair. He watched Naruto with steady green eyes, causing the Uzumaki to feel uneasy again. The man smirked around the joint in his mouth, making Naruto look away quickly.

They were halfway down the corridor, when suddenly the woman stopped. Naruto nearly tripped as he stopped himself from walking into her back.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you." The woman said, not turning around, "Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could react or even say anything, he felt pain in the back of his head as something hit him. He fell to the floor as everything around him went black.

_To Be continued…_

…..

**RECAP:**

Just a quick refresher:

(1)Bulla – gay, faggot, queer, homosexual

I think everything else is pretty simple to understand ^_^.

**A.N:**

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Yup shit just got real. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. This one was too short to make you guys wait a whole friggin week for chap 26. I know how you guys feel TT^TT I've been waiting for this awesome bleach fic to update for like 7 months now *cries*

Anyway, look out for chapter 26 tomorrow. Damn I need to update my dA also… haven't been on in months *I suckkkkkkkk*

In unrelated news, I just realise I spelt Kimimaro wrong in a previous chapter XD *goes and changes it*

Until next time!

P.S: Breaking the Rules will be soon updated. Chen did some writing so I'm thinking it'll be out sometime this month *yay*


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys. Wow it's 12:31 am Sunday morning! Sorry for the wait, though this chapter is only a few minutes late XD. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. TT^TT

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

'_Japanese_'

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 26: Taken

Sasuke woke up in a good mood Tuesday morning. Yea he didn't get to have sex with Naruto the day before but he'd definitely be getting busy today. He sat up on the bed stretching before standing. He looked at the empty bed across the room from him. Marcus had opted to sleep on the couch for the past few days. This worried the Uchiha. He was convinced that the teen knew about him and Naruto. With a sigh, Sasuke got his towel and headed for the bathroom.

When he was dressed for school, he made his way down to the dining room. Gloria was now setting down some plates. Maria was helping her by placing a piece buttered toast on each place.

"Morning." Sasuke greeted, with a small smile on his face.

There was a short silence as everyone looked at the teen. He was usually not a morning person and here he was today all rainbows and lollipops.

"Um, Morning Shaun. Slept well?" Gloria replied with a big smile as he headed back into the kitchen for some more food stuff.

Maria blushed as she greeted the teen as well. She took a seat next to her brother. Marcus gave Sasuke a dirty look, out of the corner of his eye. He was in a foul mood and would be until Sasuke disappeared out of his life.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Maria drawled sarcastically, nudging her brother in the side.

Marcus clenched his jaw to prevent himself from saying something nasty. His mother would hand him his ass if he was rude to her guest.

Sasuke took a seat in between Kakashi and Maria. The older male looked at his ward, giving him a small smile, before taking a bite of toast. Just then Gloria returned with some sausages and baked beans.

Sasuke frowned as she scoped a heaping pile of beans onto his plate. He hated the stuff, but he'd learnt the first time he was made to eat some, that you **never** refused Gloria's food. Sasuke's smile returned. He was really liking it here. Maybe when this whole debacle with Orochimaru was over, he would move here permanently. He never had any friends really to begin with in Japan and his family was dead. He'd be leaving nothing behind, but going forward to an especially bright future.

Yes, Sasuke would finally be happy. He'd have not a care in the world. No murderers after him. Nothing. He'd also have the most handsome lover. However, they had to get rid of Orochimaru first. Seriously, what the hell was the police even doing? Weren't there any leads? What exactly was going on?

"_Kakashi._" Sasuke said in Japanese, so he wouldn't be overhead by the family.

"_Yes, Sasuke?_" Kakashi replied, catching on that Sasuke didn't want the whole room to know what was being said.

"_What's going on with the Orochimaru case? Are you still unable to find him?_" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"_Well, this isn't the time and place—_"

"_The hell it isn't! I need to know… it's __**my**__ life that's in danger."_

Kakashi sighed in defeat. He glanced quickly at the curious faces of the Taylor family, before looking back at his ward. Before he could utter a word, Kiba cut in.

"_Well, Orochimaru is here on the island kid, but he's not making any moves… so we're gonna have to make the first one._" The brunette said as he played with his food, "_I'm thinking next week… next month at the latest._"

"_What sort of moves?_" Sasuke asked curiously, forgetting about his food entirely.

"_We haven't finalised anything yet._" Kakashi said forcibly, giving Kiba a look, "_Don't worry too much, we'll keep you safe. Orochimaru may know you're here, but what are the odds that he __**knows**__ where exactly you are. None. So until it's necessary, we're __**not**__ making moves._"

Sasuke looked from his guardian to Kiba and back. There was definitely some tension between those two. He watched as the two glared at each other for a few moments before returning to their food. Obviously what Kiba had planned did not sit well with Kakashi. However, he trusted Kakashi's judgement more than the new guy's.

"Who wants seconds?" Gloria cleared her throat, breaking the silence. She held a saucepan filled with beans up in the air, a smile on her face. There was a collective groan from the younger people at the table.

**~E.L.~**

Sasuke's mood was shot to shit from the time he brought up Orochimaru at the breakfast table earlier that day. However, as the day progressed, his attitude just became increasingly shitty. So much for his good day. Not only did all his teachers decide to have pop quizzes today, his one ray of sunlight was missing.

It was now 5th period, just ten minutes before the bell rang for lunch, and Naruto had yet to show his face. Sasuke may not have had the first three periods with the blonde, but they had maths together from 4th period to 5th. If he was going to skip school, he should have had the decency to tell his boyfriend! Sasuke wouldn't mind taking a 'vacation day' and spending all this time in his lover's bed.

_That dumbass_, Sasuke thought miserably as he laid his head down on the desk.

He had already finished the quiz. It took him about eight minutes. After all, maths was one of his best, if not his best, subjects. He glanced around the class, watching as some of the students shared answers and consulted their text books. He never really saw the point of cheating. The only person, you were fooling was yourself. You got all A's from cheating, which inflates your ego and you actually delude yourself into thinking that you're smart. Then external exams(1) roll around and you think you can bullshit your way through them. Next you wonder what went wrong when you get a 'grade 5' or worse an 'ungraded'.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. Just imagining what his life would be like in the near future. He could see Naruto and himself, probably getting married in five years. Sasuke scoffed. What the hell was he even thinking? First of all, who said their relationship would last _that_ long. Plus, Sasuke didn't think he loved Naruto… he just liked him, right? How could you marry someone you didn't love and be happy?

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang. Had it been ten minutes already? He had probably dozed off for a moment there. Sasuke sat up and stretched a little. His teacher was walking around gathering the papers. Sasuke stuffed his pencil case in his back pack and waited for his paper to be collected before he got up and left the room.

**~E.L.~**

Naruto groaned softly as his brain came back online slowly. His ears were ringing and he couldn't understand why his head hurt so badly. He tried to lift his head, but found that he was too weak to, plus the pain was too immense to try moving again. He tried to blink his eyes, but found that something was covering them, preventing the action.

_What… the fuck?_, Naruto thought groggily as he attempted to move his arms, which seemed to be bound behind him.

Naruto's heart began to race as he tried to figure out what was going on. He was definitely sitting on something hard, like a wooden chair. He tried to move his legs and realised they were bound to the chair legs.

Holy shit! Had he been kidnapped? Naruto struggled feebly to get free of his restraints, which only caused the pain in his head to increase. The blonde sagged in defeat. What had gotten him in this mess to begin with? He tried to recall the last thing that happened before he woke up. The meeting… then… SASUKE!

Naruto began to struggle anew. What if his boyfriend had been kidnapped as well? What if Sasuke was in mortal danger? Was it that guy that Sasuke had told him about, that time on the beach?

"**Sasuke!**" Naruto shouted, immediately regretting it when his skull pounded in protest, "Uhnn… **Sasuke**!"

"Would you be quiet!"

Naruto stopped tussling around when he heard someone speak up from somewhere in the room. He heard a few footsteps coming towards him, before they stopped. Was it his kidnapper?

"Your little lover is not here." The person continued, "He'll be here soon enough though."

"What do you want from him?" Naruto pressed.

"You're not in the position to be demanding information, Naruto."

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto's voice cracked a little.

Suddenly a fist connected with the blonde's face rocking his chair back, causing it to topple over. Naruto hissed in pain as his already injured head connected with the concrete floor below.

"Have anything else to ask?" The voice chuckled menacingly.

Naruto stayed silent.

"Oh so you're not gonna answer, huh?"

Naruto cried out in anguish as kick after kick connected with various parts of his body. The pain in his head was but a drop in the bucket of agony he endured for the next couple of minutes. He must have blacked out a few times before the assault halted.

"Kimimaro, that's enough!" Another voice commanded sternly.

Naruto vaguely heard a door slamming closed and a sound of footsteps approach. He groaned miserably as he winced at the piercing noise.

"I was just loosening him up a little for you, Orochimaru-sama."

"There was no need, and you know that."

"My apologies."

"As if you mean it. Go do something productive with yourself!"

A few more words were exchanged but they were in a language, Naruto didn't understand. It sounded like Japanese, but he wasn't sure. There was the sound of the door opening and slamming shut again.

"Sorry about that Naruto." A voice said with a heavy accent, "My subordinates can be a little bloodthirsty sometimes."

Naruto let out an undignified whimper as someone righted his chair, causing pain to spread all over his battered body. The person removed the blind fold from his eyes right after, exposing Naruto's eyes to the dimly lit room. He frantically looked around, his eyes landing on the two men in front of him.

One was tall and pale with a head of long glossy black hair, while the other was about Naruto's height and wore glasses and had his strangely grey hair pulled back into a pony tail. Naruto swallowed around the lump in his throat as he watched the men watch him. The silence in the air was suffocating.

"Oh where are my manners." The taller man said, smiling slyly, "I'm Orochimaru. I'm sure Sasuke must have mentioned me, yes?"

Naruto felt a shiver of fear run down his back. These people knew Sasuke's real name. Were they the one's after his boyfriend? Wait… Orochimaru? Naruto's eyes widened in recognition…

"… _However, Orochimaru, that bastard, holds so much power over Japan that a confession without evidence can't even get him held in a jail cell overnight. He's free to kill and the police can do nothing to stop him. Also, when he confessed, he… he said he was coming after me."_

"… _Don't worry. I highly doubt he'll find me before ANBU gets him. ANBU is this organisation within the police that deals with corruption of the government and related murders. It's the only reason I'm even here today. They put me on a flight, with one of their best operatives, to an island on the other side of the Earth. Orochimaru will never find me..."_

Sasuke's words came back to Naruto like he'd just heard them the day before. This man in front of him… he was the bane of Sasuke's existence… and now he had Naruto in his grasp. Naruto gulped as he felt fear grip his heart.

"Hmm, I never knew Sasuke was into guys." Orochimaru said, his sinister smirk widening, "But I can see why. You're such a handsome boy."

Naruto glared at the man, saying nothing.

"Anyway, if you cooperate with me Naruto, I assure you Sasuke will be unharmed… I just want to talk to him." Orochimaru gave the male standing beside him a look before they both cackled maliciously.

"Fuck you!" Naruto hissed at the man.

He'd never betray Sasuke this way. There was no way in hell. He just hoped Sasuke was smart enough to leave things to the police and stay the hell away from wherever this was.

"Hmm, I just might take you up on that offer." Orochimaru smirked as he ran a slender finger down Naruto's cheek.

Naruto recoiled in disgust, causing the older male to laugh.

"Or maybe not… I'll leave all that for Sasuke when he arrives."

"Don't you dare fucking touch him, you sick bastard!" Naruto spat, lounging forward, but going nowhere. He winced as his body protested.

"Well aren't you full of energy… even after a beat down." Orochimaru commented, "And I'll do whatever I want with him."

"Good luck with that! Sasuke will never come here!" Naruto said firmly.

"Oh yes he will. You see Naruto, I think Sasuke values your safety more than his. After all, aren't you all in love?" Orochimaru sang the last word before chuckling.

"No we're not!" Naruto lied through clenched teeth.

"Not according to your ex-girlfriend. What was her name, Kabuto?"

"Klodea." Kabuto replied with a smirk on his face, "She said she overhead them talking one day."

Naruto's blood ran cold. Klodea? What the fuck did she have to do with all of this? How did she know these people?

"If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been successful. Now, all that needs to happen is Sasuke's surrender."

"What… what are you going to do to him?" Naruto crooked.

"That's none of your concern. You're not an important player in my little game. Even if Sasuke does love you, in the end you're just some blonde haired, blue eyed exotic lover he chose to get attached to." Orochimaru said, "You should be more worried about what will become of you…"

**~E.L~**

Sasuke tried to call Naruto on his cell phone but was met by his voicemail message yet again. Why wasn't the blonde answering? Sasuke sighed as he shoved his cell phone into his pants pocket. He walked up the little path to Naruto's house. He hoped Mai was out so they could at least get a little frisky, before Sasuke headed home.

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited a while. There wasn't a reply. Sasuke frowned. Were they both out?

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, knocking on the door again.

After a while he heard movement on the inside. Then there was a click, signalling that the lock had been disengaged. The door swung open to reveal an exhausted looking Mai.

"Oh, Shaun… hi." She greeted half-heartedly.

"Hey Mai. Is Naruto here?" Sasuke asked watching the woman closely. She really didn't look so good.

"What? Naruto isn't here Shaun… he's missing…"

"… wh-what?" Sasuke felt his heart clench. When did this happen?

"He didn't come home yesterday… I tried calling his cell… he isn't by friends… he…" Mai broke down crying, "I… I don't know what to do!"

"Did… did you call the police?" Sasuke's voice cracked. He felt like his world was crumbling around him… had Orochimaru made the first move?

"Yea… They said they'll find him…" Mai wiped her eyes as her body trembled.

"Everything will be alright." Sasuke wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her and himself, "He has to be alright…"

"You should go home…" Mai said suddenly, "I need some time alone…"

Sasuke nodded his head. He turned and walked away. If someone asked him how he got home that evening, he wouldn't be able to tell them. His mind was lost. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. This couldn't be happening.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in. He saw nothing nor did he hear anything. It was almost surreal. He looked up; There were people rushing around in the living room. Police. They were frantic… they looked desperate. What was all this about?

"_Sasuke!_"

The Uchiha looked up at his guardian. Kakashi looked grim. So they were investigating Naruto's disappearance after all.

"_You need to go up to your room. Pack some stuff… we need to leave shortly." _

Sasuke blinked dumbly as the words sank in. Leave? They were leaving? Naruto was fucking missing and Kakashi wanted them to hightail it out of there? Before Sasuke could utter a word, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

He fumbled with the phone before looking at the screen. His breath caught in his throat. It was Naruto. Maybe he was calling to tell Sasuke that he was okay. That everything was a misunderstanding… something! Sasuke licked his dry lips before pressing the button with the green phone.

"Naruto!" As Sasuke bellowed into the phone, the room around him went silent.

"I'm afraid not Sasuke-kun." A voice that was not Naruto's, replied, "But if you want to see your precious little Naruto again, you'll keep quiet and come meet me. I'll text you the address. If I see even one cop, consider your boyfriend dead."

The phone clicked out. Sasuke held it in his hand just staring at the small screen. It was Orochimaru… he really did have Naruto. Sasuke didn't know what to do… Should he tell Kakashi… yes, that made sense. Sasuke felt the cell phone vibrate in his palm as the message came through. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He'd look at the text later, when he was alone. Right now he had to tell Kakashi.

"False… false alarm." Sasuke mumbled, causing concerned eyes to turn back to their previous jobs.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and Kiba, who were still looking at him.

"_Orochimaru has Naruto."_

_To Be Continued…_

…..

Stuff:

(1) External Exams – Like CSEC and CAPE I'm too lazy so go google it XD

…..

**A.N:**

And there you have it! Chapter 26! With a cliffie! So… the next chapter should be out next Saturday or Sunday hopefully. I'll try my best! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! ^_^


	27. Chapter 27: Greater Love Hath No Man

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was really lazy this weekend. I blame Rooftop Prince and the Sims 3. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Oh also, FF is doing a purge of fics which have broken their rating rules. Since I've been on this site most if not all the fiction M shit I've read have had in expletive sex scenes and what not, so I assumed that was okay, since in my mind M means Mature…. But apparently M doesn't mean mature, MA does and so I've been breaking the rules lol, so I expect this fic to be deleted sometime in the future. But no worries, I got an invite to AO3, so when the day comes I'll upload EL to that site.

Anyway, here's the newest chapter. (This fic is soon coming to an end TT^TT.) Enjoy! Don't forget to review ^_^.

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sam Lord's Castle either. (especially cuz that got burnt to a crisp quite recently XD)

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 27: Greater Love Hath No Man Than This…

Kakashi felt terrible. He really hadn't anticipated this. However, when it came down to it, Sasuke was his main interest and no one else really mattered. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"_Go pack some stuff. The longer we stay, the harder it will be for us to get out of here._" He said firmly, lightly nudging Sasuke towards the staircase.

Sasuke looked at his guardian incredulously. Naruto was in trouble and probably going to die because of him and all Kakashi was doing was trying to leave the country? The older man didn't even bat a lash when Sasuke told him Naruto was kidnapped by Orchimaru. Did Kakashi really not care?

"_You're joking, right?_" Sasuke replied, glaring up at the older male.

"_No I'm not. Get moving!_" Kakashi shoved Sasuke forcibly back towards the stairs, "_We don't have time to waste. The RBPF(1) will deal with this. Naruto will get rescued, and even if he doesn't, at least you'll be safe._"

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?_" Sasuke snapped, "_Naruto's going to get KILLED because of me, and I have to chance to save him and you think I'd just run away rather than try to help him?_"

"_Sasuke you're the important person here! Naruto's just some kid you met and became friends with. People… people die all the time for a good cause. If he's not saved, his death would not have been in vain._"

As the words came out of his mouth, Kakashi felt like a villain; but what was he really supposed to say? He had to be logical, and the logical thing to do was to get the hell out of there. Sure, it'd be sad if Naruto did die, but Kakashi knew that with some missions, casualties were expected. Sasuke was just being stubborn and Kakashi didn't have time for that shit.

"_We'll find another place to hide while ANBU takes care of Orochimaru here. Then it's back to Japan and you'll make new, better friends there_."

"_I never thought you were such a heartless person_." Sasuke hissed.

"_I'm not being heartless, I'm being practical! Sasuke you'll make other frie—_"

"_Naruto is NOT my fucking friend! He's more than that! He's… you'll never understand!_"

Kakashi watched as his ward turned around and ran up the stairs. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"_Well that went well."_Kiba commented as he flipped his phone shut, "_On the up side, I just got word that six of our agents have arrived on the island. Tsunade wants us out of here on the next plane to New York."_

Kakashi nodded his head. He followed the same path as Sasuke, to Marcus' room. He gave the door a knock before going in.

Marcus looked up as Kakashi entered the room. The man looked morose and altogether remorseful. Marcus wondered what the hell was going on. Did it have something to do with Naruto? Marcus rolled his eyes. The police were getting themselves worked up over nothing. Naruto had_ not_ been kidnapped, nor was he in any mortal danger.

"_Sasuke…_" Kakashi cleared his throat, "_Can we talk for a bit?"_

"_Fuck off Kakashi!_" Sasuke replied without missing a beat.

"_Look, I just want to know if Orochimaru told you his location."_

"_Why would you care…_"

"_Sasuke stop being stubborn. It'll make the police's job much easier._"

"_Fine… He's… he's at Sam Lord's Castle._" Sasuke lied as he glared at Kakashi.

The older male reached in shirt's top pocket and pulled out a pen. A piece of folded paper fell out of the pocket. Kakashi looked at it quizzically as it floated to the ground. He shrugged and picked it up, unfolding it. He'd use it to write the addr—Kakashi's eyes widened in horror and confusion. What was this?

Sasuke looked at Kakashi curiously. Why was he acting like he saw a ghost. It was annoying; he needed the older male to leave so he could sneak out and save Naruto.

"_S-Sasuke… what is this?_" Kakashi asked, his voice shaking as he turned the paper to face the raven.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the elegant writing. It was Japanese katakana. As he read the words, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"_Where did you get that? How…_"

"_Pack your bags NOW." _

Kakashi stood dumbfounded for a moment before leaving the room and a confused Sasuke.

How the hell did a message from Orochimaru get in the house? How did it even get in Kakashi's pocket? Sasuke felt a shiver run down his back as he recalled the words addressed to him,

'_Nice to see you again Sasuke-kun. *Orochimaru_'

How long had that bastard known Sasuke was in Barbados? How long had that bastard been in Barbados? When did he see Sasuke? Why strike now?

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to get to Naruto NOW!

"Yo, Shaun."

Sasuke looked across the room in surprise. Marcus was staring at him intently. For once there wasn't hate in those eyes, which again surprised the raven.

"…Yea."

"What's going on? Is Naruto going to be okay?" Marcus asked, faking his concerned tone.

"I doubt… I… I need to go rescue him." Sasuke replied.

"How de hell are you gonna do that?"

"I'm the one that man wants… he'll let Naruto go if I turn myself over to him." Sasuke said firmly as he got up.

Marcus wanted to roll his eyes. Sasuke was being such a drama queen. Marcus watched the teen as he began to pace up and down. He already knew the truth, but Sasuke didn't know that he knew, so the raven was just putting on an act. Marcus scoffed to himself. Naruto was most likely hanging out with his uncle while they waited for Sasuke to arrive. Soon Sasuke would be back in Japan and Naruto would be back to himself.

"I'll help you sneak out." Marcus finally spoke up.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Why would Marcus want to help him out? …Oh yeah, Naruto was his best friend before Sasuke came along. He was only doing this to help Naruto. Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Thank you Marcus. I know we've had our diff—"

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever. Just follow me." Marcus waved him off as he got up and walked out the room, "My mother can be a lil' paranoid, being a police and all. She get an emergency exit installed…"

**~E.L.~**

Kakashi checked his watch. It had been 15 minutes since he'd last talked to Sasuke. That was more than enough time for the teen to get his stuff packed. Kakashi crossed his arms as he propped against Kiba's rental car.

"_I'm going to go get Sasuke._" Kakashi said before he walked back into the house.

Most of the cops had left to go help out ANBU. He hoped that they would get to Naruto before any harm was done to him. He doubted it, but it'd be nice if Sasuke's… whatever he was, came home alive.

On his way to Marcus' bedroom, Kakashi saw said boy come out of the bathroom. The boy gave Kakashi a smirk before walking down the stairs. Kakashi felt uneasy. What the hell was that about? Kakashi gave the bedroom door a quick rap before turning the knob and entering. To his surprise, the room was empty. No Sasuke to be found.

Kakashi felt his stomach drop. Sasuke wasn't that dumb, was he? Maybe he was somewhere else in the house. Kakashi rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Something was wrong, very wrong, here.

"_Kakashi we have to go. Where's Sasuke?_"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks as Kiba came through the front door.

"_I… I don't know._" Kakashi's eyes shifted frantically, he'd lost Sasuke.

"_Shit, that little bastard must have gone to Sam Lord's!_" Kiba groaned.

"_We have to stop him before he gets himself in trouble_." Kakashi mumbled as he and Kiba rushed out the door.

**~E.L.~**

Naruto woke up in pain. Had he passed out again? He groaned as he blinked through tears that he didn't know he had shed.

"Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?"

Naruto turned his head to where the voice came from and regretted it immediately. Even after sleeping his head was still killing him. Now even his neck protested. He did however manage to glare at the grey haired male, who he'd come to know as Kabuto.

"I have some good news for you. Sasuke's on his way."

"Y-You're lying!" Naruto croaked in disbelief. Sasuke must really have a death wish. Why would the Uchiha risk his life for him?

"I have no reason to lie." Kabuto said before he left the room.

Naruto sagged against his restraints. He wasn't on the chair anymore. They had moved his to a wall with hanging manacles. That didn't mean it was any more comfortable, but he preferred the cold ground.

How had things gotten so bad? He just wanted to be happy with Sasuke by his side. Was living a happy existence too much to ask for? Naruto hung his head in shame. This was probably some sort of divine punishment for being gay. Had to be. Too much shit was happening to them for this to be anything but supernatural.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He knew there was nothing he **could** do as it was. Sasuke would come, they'd let Naruto go and then… what would happen to Sasuke?

Naruto would rather die than put Sasuke in danger. The same seemed to go for Sasuke as well. Naruto couldn't understand that. Sasuke claimed that he didn't love Naruto, that he just liked him. Who would sacrifice themselves for someone they **just** liked?

Yes, there was nothing Naruto could do, but pray. However, he doubted that would do any good. He hadn't done it since he was like ten. He felt tears well up in his eyes again. He mumbled a little prayer to himself, begging for Sasuke to be kept safe.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked around frantically, his adrenaline rush masking his pain briefly. Was there someone else in the room with him? He couldn't see anyone else?

"Over here." The voice said. There was a sound of a chair moving against the concrete floor, before footsteps were heard coming from Naruto's left.

Slowly he saw someone emerge from the shadows.

_What the fuck? Was someone always there?_, Naruto thought as the person came to stand in front of him.

They were tall, but not taller than Orochimaru. They were as pale as him though. To Naruto's surprise, the person actually reminded him of Sasuke. From their face to their hair, it was like an older, creepier Sasuke.

Naruto felt sick. He'd hate to think this was Sasuke's brother… who was dead. Had he faked his death? Was he in league with that bastard Orochimaru? Naruto felt anger rise up in him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He hissed as the man stared at him blankly.

"No one you know." The man said matter-of-factly, before scoffing, "Were you praying just now? That's cute, you think some divine intervention will save you… it's already too late. We're all sinners here, none of us will be saved."

"…", Naruto gave the man a nasty glare, "Are you… Itachi?"

The man stared blankly at Naruto before bursting out in a cynical laugh.

"I don't know if to be flattered or insulted." He said sobering up instantly, "Do I look that young or do I look like a corpse, hmm. Itachi is long dead. I'm surprised that you even know about him. Seems like Sasuke told you quite a lot."

Naruto just glared up at the man. He was really confused. Who was this man? Whatever, that didn't matter. He needed to think of a plan… who was he kidding? He and Sasuke would end up dying together if he tried anything funny. These men didn't look like they took nicely to people trying to double cross them.

"Hmm, you're not much of a talker tonight I see. Oh well, when Sasuke arrives, I'm sure you'll find it difficult not to voice your inner thoughts." The man said before returning to his secluded corner.

He was definitely not right in the head. No sane person could be so disturbingly creepy… so cold.

It was only a few minutes before the door to the room creaked open. Naruto rose his head up, trying to make out the people approaching from the dark corridor. He saw about four silhouettes and he hoped none of them were Sasuke. He prayed none were Sasuke.

He heard someone say something in Japanese before a click sounded and the whole room was illuminated. Naruto hissed as he closed his eyes from the blinding light. The sound of someone gasping in surprise made him open them again. His eyes widened comically in shock.

"Sas…" He barely made out before his voice cracked.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Sasuke snarled at Orochimaru. It was all the raven could really do, his wrists were bound in front of him and so were his ankles.

"He was being rude. We simply put him in his place. Now I'll give you a few seconds to say a proper good-bye." Orochimaru said with a small smirk on his face.

Kabuto dragged Sasuke towards Naruto by a long length of chain. The raven nearly tripped a few times but he kept walking. With a violent tug, Kabuto pulled Sasuke down to his knees in front of the blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned, a sad smile on his face, "I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault."

"No Sasuke, don't blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself…" Naruto tried to reach forward and wipe away the lone tear that escaped Sasuke's eye, but the shackles around his wrists cut him off just short of his lover's cheek.

Sasuke felt his body begin to shake as he tried to hold in his sorrow. This would be the last time he saw Naruto. Even if Orochimaru didn't kill him now, he'd eventual end the Uchiha's life just like he did to his parents and brother.

Sasuke wished his time with Naruto had been longer. He wished he could have spent eternity with the blonde, but sometimes these things didn't work out. Sometimes life isn't fair but you have to deal with it. Sasuke wouldn't regret anything however. He'd rather die than have Naruto be killed in his place. Yes, once Naruto was safe, Sasuke could handle anything, because…

"I love you Naruto, I always will." Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "Don't forget that!"

Sasuke inclined his head towards Naruto. Their lips met in what would be their last kiss. Naruto mumbled an 'I love you too' against the Uchiha's lips as he kissed him back passionately. It was sloppy and salty, with the coppery taste of Naruto blood mixed in, but they didn't care. If they could, they would stay that way forever.

Kabuto rolled his eyes as he yanked the chain causing Sasuke to fall back. Naruto fought against his restraints as Kabuto dragged Sasuke up into a standing position.

"That was touching." He said sarcastically as he dragged Sasuke back towards Orochimaru.

"As promised, I will let your little boyfriend go." Orochimaru said as he caressed Sasuke's damp cheek, "_Kimimaro, knock him out and get him out of here._"

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he pulled against his bonds, "SASUKE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Sasuke turned away from Naruto. If he could he would block his ears. This was too painful. It hurt him to do this, but it was the only way Naruto would get out alive.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried miserably as Kimimaro approached.

"Oh shut up!" Kimimaro groaned in annoyance as he picked up a sizable piece of wood.

"SASUKE!"

Kimimaro raised the wood above Naruto's head, ready to strike and knock the blonde unconscious. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's trembling form. This would be the last time he saw Sasuke…

"Wait."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the right or in Naruto and Kimimaro's case, the left. They watched as the man from earlier re-emerged from the shadows.

"I have a _much_ better idea…"

_To Be Continued…_

…..

**N.B:**

(1) RBPF – Royal Barbados Police Force

A.N:

And there you have it. Again sorry for the delay! Hope this chapter's content made up for that lol. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out before next Thursday. Hopefully I can get it out Saturday night. Well, don't forget to review!

Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 28: We All Make Mistakes

Greetings! First of all sorry this took so long! I had to gather my thoughts about this chapter. You know how it is, you know where you want to go but not how to get there… well I've finally gotten there and voila new chapter! It's longer than recent chaps, a whopping 3 400+ words ^_^. Again sorry it took so long, I blame I Do, I Do and Sungkyunkwan Scandal for this procrastination TT^TT.  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and don't forget to review this chapter too! I like to hear back from you guys! ^_^

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I own nothing! TT^TT (well I actually DO own a huge stuffed Tweety™ ^_^)

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 28: We All Make Mistakes

"I have a _much _better idea..."

Sasuke looked up in shock at the man. This couldn't be happening. Why was he here? Was he helping Orochimaru? Why would he do that!

"Wh-what the fuck is going on? Why… why are you here?" Sasuke asked shakily as the man came closer.

"Hn. Is that anyway to greet family, Sasuke?" The smirk on the man's face was sinister. He ran his index finger down the young Uchiha's cheek before grabbing his chin and tugging him forward.

"Hi, how are you? Long time no see! Those sorts of things are appropriate salutations. Didn't your parents teach you proper etiquette? Oh wait; they're dead, aren't they."

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke hissed as he tried to yank his face out of the man's grip.

"In this world there are two types of people, Sasuke; Those who win and those who lose. I prefer to be on the winning team." The man released Sasuke's chin. He ran his fingers lightly down the raven's neck, "And if helping Orochimaru helps me win, I'd be a fool to oppose him."

"So you'd rather betray your own family." It wasn't a question. Sasuke already knew the answer. He glared up at the elder Uchiha, "Did you help him kill my family too, Madara? Was it all so you could be fucking CEO? Is that the reason?"

Madara watched silently, composed as usual, as Sasuke tried to escape from his restraints and have a go at him. He let a smirk form on his face as the younger Uchiha glared venomously at him.

"First of all, I did not help anyone kill your family." Madara replied as his smirk morphed into a full blown grin, "Secondly, they were not killed so I could become CEO. Do you want to know why your parents died, Sasuke? Do you want to know who killed them? It surely wasn't Orochimaru. Not at all. I however know who really did it. Do you want to know?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" Sasuke growled.  
"Tsk, such a dirty mouth. Well I'll tell you… but first…"

Madara turned around, backing Sasuke. His gaze fell on Naruto, who was watching the whole exchange in shocked silence.

"Naruto, pay attention. You're in for quite the show." Madara said, giving the blonde's leg a swift kick.

The elder Uchiha turned back to the other occupants of the room.

"Kimimaro, be a dear and bring in the table with the restraints. Wouldn't want Sasuke here to try to escape in the middle of our show."

Sasuke felt his stomach drop. Was this it? Were they going to torture him and kill him right in front of Naruto? Sasuke's heart began to race. He thought he had resigned to his fate, but his fight or flight response was kicking in. He didn't want to die! Not here! Not now! Not with Naruto watching!

"Wh-what are you planning to do?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking.

Madara turned his head to the blonde, his smirk barely held back as he watched Naruto regain his struggle with the manacles. He turned back to Sasuke, immediately feeling gleeful as the raven started to tremble in fear.

"I'm not planning to do anything." Madara flicked his hair over his shoulder, "I don't like to get my hands dirty… Orochimaru will be the one who's _doing_…"

**~E.L.~**

It was useless. They had reached the location. They had searched high and low, with no progressive results to show for all their efforts. It was official. Orochimaru was not at Sam Lord's Castle. Judging from all the evidence, he had never been there to begin with.

Kakashi ran a shaking hand through his hair. Orochimaru's whereabouts were unknown and Sasuke was gone. He was probably on some suicide mission to save Naruto. Kakashi felt wretched. This was entirely his fault. If he had not been so harsh, and if he had lied and said without a doubt they'd rescue Naruto and he'd be alright, maybe Sasuke wouldn't think he needed to be a martyr. Shit! If they couldn't find Sasuke… alive… this mission was a failure and another innocent Uchiha life would be taken. Kakashi couldn't live with himself, if Sasuke died. He'd known the kid since his parents died. Kakashi was the agent in charge of watching and protecting the Uchiha brothers. He had already failed Itachi, he couldn't fail Sasuke too.

"_Kakashi-san._"

The distraught man looked up as his name was called. It was one of the ANBU agents. He recognised him as Shikamaru, from intelligence. The young prodigy was only eighteen but his mind was unbelievably sharp. His IQ was ridiculously high, but he was new to the field. Intelligence agents rarely stepped foot out of headquarters.

"_Yes, Shikamaru- san?_"

"_I think we should check another site. I had Ino-san do a database search to try to determine what buildings were purchased since you all arrived on the island. It is possible that one or more of these building might turn up to be Orochimaru's." _

"_Great! When will this be ready?" _Kakashi feel his spirit lift. Maybe it wasn't over just yet.

"_Unfortunately the internet connection is a little inadequate for our equipment. This would normally take ten minutes. However, we think the search and chronology will take about forty-five minutes at most. I know, it's troublesome, but it's all we've got."_

"_Shit!" _Kakashi slammed his fist against a wall in annoyance, "_Every minute wasted could be another wound inflicted!_"

"_Just try to bear with it, Kakashi. We're going to rescue Sasuke, we have to." _Kiba spoke up as he came to join the two men. He turned to Shikamaru, "_We'll leave this to you."_

Shikamaru gave a quick nod before heading into the building, where ANBU had set up. Kiba rested a reassuring hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"_Let's go back home. Who knows, maybe he just went for a walk and came back." _Kiba said in an encouraging tone, "_Staying here won't change anything. Let's go home._"

All Kakashi could do was nod his head and follow the other male back to his car. Kakashi wished he was right. He knew he wasn't, though. Sasuke had gone to rescue the blonde. There was no way he'd be coming back on his own.

When they got to the Taylor's residence, they were immediately greeted by Gloria.

"Did you all get any news about Naruto?" She asked as she came out into the garage, "We've sent out a missing person's report but so far we've come up with nothing."

"We don't have any leads either. The Sam Lord's Castle tip turned out to be a decoy." Kakashi replied glumly.

"What? Didn't you say Shaun—"

"I believe it was a distraction so we would leave, so he could escape and go save Naruto himself."

"What? That was an irrational move on his part. Where's he right now?"

"We… we don't know."

"Don't worry, we'll get Naruto and Shaun back." Gloria gave Kakashi a pat on the shoulder, "The RBPF is working hard on this case. Things would progress better if we had a suspect and motive. That's the only thing that's bothering me… who would kidnap Naruto?"

Kakashi held his tongue. The less people involved in this the better. This whole situation with Orochimaru was Japan's responsibility, not Barbados'.

"It might just be an isolated incident. Random kidnapping can happen. He probably saw something he shouldn't have." Kiba spoke up, lying easily.

"Yea… whatever it is, we need to get to them before they get hurt." Gloria said, placing her palm on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked Gloria as she closed her eyes.

"Yea… it's just all this stress is giving me a headache. Naruto's like another family to me…. Maria's upstairs crying her eyes out right now. I… I just wish I could do something more."

"I can understand… Shaun's my foster son… I feel like failed him." Kakashi said softly.

"Don't say that. We're doing the best that we can. We haven't failed yet, and I'll be damned if we do!" Gloria said with a slight smile on her face, "We're going to save them Keisuke."

Kakashi couldn't help the small smile that began to form on his face. He knew it was stupid to think that just believing something will happen meant it would. However he couldn't help but be affected by Gloria's contagious positive attitude.

"Let's go inside." She continued.

**~E.L.~**

Kakashi walked up the stairs on the way to his room. He needed to inform Tsunade about the current situation with Sasuke. As he walked down the short corridor, he remembered what Gloria had said. He took a detour.

Kakashi gave the door in front of him a quick knock. After a moment's pause, he heard an invitation to come inside.

"Hey." He said as he entered the room, "You okay?"

Maria lifted her head up from her huge stuffed Tweety™. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying.

"D-did… did you all f-find out anyth-thing?" She asked as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"No, but we will soon. Don't worry, Naruto and Shaun will be alright." Kakashi comforted her.

"H-how can you be s-so certain?" Maria asked as new tears began to flow down her face, "And… wh-what do you mean 'and Shaun'?"

"I know because we have the best of the best working on this… as for Shaun… he took it upon himself the rescue Naruto…"

"H-how does he even know wh-where to go?"

"… That's a long story… just get some sleep. By tomorrow morning Naruto and Shaun will be back home."

Kakashi gave a short wave before exiting the room. He closed the door him and crossed the corridor. He was about to knock on Marcus' door when he heard said teen speaking. He was probably on the phone. Kakashi would come back later to check on him.

Just as Kakashi was going to walk away, a snippet of the conversation caught his attention.

"… no he left bout 1 hour ago."

Was he talking about Sasuke? Kakashi moved closer to the door. He pressed his ear against the wood and listened closely.

"I know right! I can't wait for that son of a bitch to go back to Japan!"

"… Haha, I give a fuck? These police getting worked up for **nothing**… now that Sasuke gone, Naruto will come home… Nah I don't think he gine get back wid you, but hopefully he won't be gay still… haha, yea I'd have to beat that out of he. My best friend will not be a battyman(1)…"

Marcus nearly jumped out of his skin when his bedroom door was flung open. The knob made a loud bang as it hit the wall.

"Wuh de rasshole(2)?" Marcus exclaimed in shock as Kakashi barged into his room.

Kakashi glared down at the teen in disgust. He could not believe what he just overheard. He was so angry he could punch the boy in the face and then some.

Marcus stared up at Kakashi, completely ignoring Klodea's questioning on the other line. He felt anger build up in him as the older male glared at him.

"I gine call you back, cause this man could only be a cunt?" Marcus said into his phone before sliding it shut.

"Fuck you looking at so?" Marcus got up, coming chest to chest with Kakashi, "What de hell is your problem?"

"You are my fucking problem." Kakashi hissed and he shoved Marcus back, making him fall onto his bed, "I can't believe this… wow, just wow. What the hell is going on? How do you know the name 'Sasuke'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Marcus glared defiantly up at the older male.  
"Boy, don't fuck with me." Kakashi growled as he shoved his foot into Marcus' stomach, leaving it there, "I have a gun strapped to my back… you really don't want to fuck with me right now."

Marcus grunted in pain. He felt fear grip his heart, diminishing any remnants of his tough act from earlier. This man meant business. It didn't make any sense lying; obviously Kakashi had overheard his conversation.

Marcus swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. He had nothing to lose. Naruto wasn't in any danger, neither was Sasuke. Telling the truth wouldn't get him in trouble. Marcus moaned in pain as Kakashi applied more pressure.

"A-A-A friend! A friend of mine. Sh-she overheard Naruto and Sasuke talking and that's where she hear de name!" Marcus prattled off quickly, "Sh-she met with Naruto's uncle a-and he told her that he worked for Sasuke's guardian and—"

"Sasuke's guardian? Are you **that** fucking ignorant? **I am** Sasuke's guardian!" Kakashi hissed angrily. He really wanted to shoot this boy.

Marcus stared up in horror at Kakashi, his eyes widening. So who was the man that claimed to Sasuke's guardian? Shit, he had messed up big time.

"What the hell is going here?"

Marcus and Kakashi both looked to the door where Gloria, Maria, Kiba and a few other policemen who had stayed behind stood. They looked at the duo in shock. The loud bang of the door and Marcus' outcry had brought them there and now they found Kakashi with his foot on Marcus' stomach?

"I'm interrogating a suspect, don't interrupt me Gloria."

"What the hell, that's my son!"

Kiba stretched his arm out blocking Gloria's path into the room. She looked up at Kiba with an incredulous expression on her face.

"You heard the man." Kiba said. He looked at Kakashi curiously. What the hell _was_ he doing? How was Marcus a suspect?

"Keep talking." Kakashi said firmly as he returned his gaze to Marcus.

"The plan was that Naruto go meet his uncle and then Sasuke's guardian would call him and Sasuke would go there and Naruto would convince Sasuke to go back to Japan…" Marcus felt his heart race as he realised how much deep shit he was in now.

"Who's Sasuke?" Maria asked, tip-toeing so she could look over Kiba's arm.

"Shaun…" Kakashi replied, not looking at the girl, "Sasuke is Shaun's real name."

"What?" Gloria asked, a confused look on her face.

"Think of it as a form of witness protection. My name isn't Keisuke either, it's Kakashi. We came here because the man, who killed Sasuke's parents and older brother, decided to add Sasuke to the deceased list." Kakashi continued. He moved his foot off of Marcus's stomach, causing the teen to groan in relief, "Now, thanks to your son, not only did Sasuke's life get put in danger, but Naruto's as well. This man, Orochimaru, is a ruthless son of a bitch. Before the night is out Sasuke will be dead. It will be a miracle if Naruto lives."

The room was silent as everyone stared at Kakashi in dismay. Marcus felt like vomiting. He had definitely fucked up. Now because he listened to Klodea, Naruto might die. His best friend would die because of him.

"I know, horrible isn't it." Kakashi spat, before turning back to Marcus "And for what? Why did you do this Marcus? Huh, why?"

He grabbed the frightened teen by his collar, dragging him off the bed and onto the ground. Marcus trembled in fear, slowly inching his way into a corner.

"Look your mother in the eyes and tell her why you did it!"

Gloria looked down at her son. She didn't know how to feel. She couldn't help the look of disgust on her face. She couldn't help the feeling of pure anger she felt for her first born. How could he conspire and do something like this?

"Tell her the reason you sentenced your best friend and another innocent person to certain death! Tell her!"

"…" Marcus' face scrunched up as he tried to hold back tears. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Nobody was supposed to get hurt, "I… I'm so sorry… I didn't think… pl-please I didn't… I just didn't want Naruto to be gay… I wanted to save him… from that and Sasuke… I never knew this would happen…"

"… What? Gay? **GAY**? So what? All of this because of **that?**!" Maria shouted angrily, trying to push past Kiba, "So what if they're gay! Now they're gonna be dead because you're homophobic?"

"Ma-maria!" Marcus gasped in surprise.

"Don't talk to me ever again!" Maria exclaimed as she ran back to her room.

Gloria gave her son one last glance before going after Maria. Marcus felt shame overcome him. He deserved all of this.

"He may be homophobic for now..." Kiba commented with a scowl on his face, "but prison changes a lot _in_ a person…"

Marcus threw up, right there where he had clambered. His life was over. Everything was done with. He'd go to jail for sure, especially if Naruto and Sasuke ended up dead.

"Tell us where they are." Kakashi demanded as he and Kiba approached the teen.

"I-I-I-I don't know!" Marcus stuttered as he saw Kiba place his hand on his hip holster, "Honestly! B-b-but Klodea knows!"

Kiba walked over to Marcus' bed and picked up his discarded phone. He tossed it to the shaking teen.

"Call her now!" Kakashi commanded as he glared down at the teen.

Marcus did as he was told. Once. Twice. Five times and no response. Klodea had either ignored his calls or was away from the phone. He fumbled with his phone as he dialled her home number. Her father answered the phone and informed Marcus that Klodea was out partying with friends. Well shit.

"Sh-she ain't home a-and she won't answer her cell." Marcus finally told the adults in the room.

"What's her home address?" Kakashi asked, "She has to come home sometime…"

**~E.L~**

Sasuke groaned in anguish as he lied lithely on the cool metal table Kimimaro had brought into the room. His upper body was draped over the top, his hands strapped down on either side. His legs were spread, each ankle bound to a table leg. Sasuke winced as he struggled feebly with his restraints. His whole body was in pain. His exposed back was bleeding from the many places Orochimaru had whipped him. He could feel some blood drying, while some flowed freely down his back every time he struggled.

He wanted to be strong and show Naruto that everything would be alright. He wanted to show him that something like this couldn't break him. He needed to be strong for both of them. However he found it exceedingly difficult with every blow he received.

"Look at that. His back is such a beautiful sight, is it not Naruto?" Madara chided as sauntered around the table.

Naruto fought against his restraints in response. He screamed against to gag in his mouth! His tears fell unabashed as he watched his boyfriend being tortured.

"Naruto… look away…" Sasuke moaned pitifully as their eyes met. He didn't want the blonde to see him like this.

"This is getting boring." Orochimaru yawned and the wiped Sasuke once again, causing the raven to grunt in pain, "He barely makes any noise. The Uchiha are so strong willed."

"Hn, might as well move on to the next round." Madara said nonchalantly as he motioned for Kimimaro to come over.

Kimimaro brought a sizable metal bucket with him. After getting the signal from Madara he threw the bucket's contents on Sasuke's back. The young Uchiha arched up off the table in pain as the liquid intensified agony he already felt. His mouth hanged open in a silent scream as he felt like his wounds were set on fire. Naruto went crazy. He fought even harder against his restraints. He wished he could do something! Shit, he'd even trade places with Sasuke! Anything! This was too much! What did Sasuke ever do to deserve this?

"Don't be such a pussy Sasuke." Kimimaro chuckled as he moved back to his original position beside Kabuto.

"A little alcohol never killed anyone." Madara smirked as he ran a finger down the gashes on Sasuke's back. The raven bit his lip as his body jerked, trying to get away from the offending finger, "You should thank me for cleaning your wounds."

"F-fuck you." Sasuke hissed as he tried to move away from the man.

"Haha, that would be incest. I don't indulge in that sort of behaviour. I'm appalled Sasuke!" Madara's smirk widened into a grin, "I think Orochimaru is right about us Uchihas being hard to crack. However, we all have our limits."

Madara moved away from the table just a bit. He smiled knowingly at Orochimaru and the other male reciprocated the expression. Orochimaru flung the whip in Naruto's direction, purposely hitting the blonde, as he stepped closer to Sasuke.

"I think it's time we show Sasuke how you got Itachi to crack. Give him the same treatment." Madara ordered.

"It would be my pleasure." Orochimaru replied. In one quick motion he yanked Sasuke's pants and boxer down to his ankles, "My pleasure indeed…"

_To Be Continued…_

…..

**N.B:**

Battyman – Homosexual Male (It's a Jamaican term but is used widely in the Caribbean)

Wuh de rasshole – aka "What the rasshole"… basically **rasshole** is a Bajan curse word that has the same effect as **fuck**. =]

A.N:

Bwuahaha, there you have it. Omggggggggg my eyes are about ready to drop out my head. I'm so sleepy!(so excuse some of the typos XD) I woke up early this morning TT^TT I had to go uni and query some shit, then I had to go buy some shit to make some other shit for my Blair cosplay TT^TT.  
Anyway it's 1:25am… maybe I should sleep… nah, I gotta watch my dramas! Sleep is for the weak o_O.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I know I'm doing mean shit to Sasu and Naru but I can't help it, I love me some violence!). Don't forget to review!

Annyeonghi Gyeseyo! ^_^ Oops I meant Ja Ne! XD


	29. Chapter 29: The End Is Near

Hello minna-san! First of all sorry this took so long! I was being lazy and I also had a little sliver of writer's block. 3,739 words, not a lot but still a lot more than my average XD. Um, I'm thinking this will be the 2nd last chapter and then I'll have a chap 31 as an epilogue.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and don't forget to review this chapter too! I like to hear back from you guys! ^_^

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I own nothing! TT^TT

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 29: The End Is Near

Sasuke cried out pitifully as he felt Orochimaru forcefully thrust into him. The pain was unbelievable and so was the shame he felt. Why did Naruto have to witness this? Why did Naruto have to suffer too?

Sasuke felt bile rise up in his throat as the older man repeatedly raped him. Sasuke bit his lip, causing it to bleed as every thrust became harder and more painful. He wanted to die right there. How could he live after something like this? Tears streamed down his face, causing Orochimaru to laugh gleefully at raven.

"Come on Sasuke, make some noise for me." Orochimaru leaned forward and said into the young Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke cried out as the older man roughly grabbed his flaccid penis. He stroked it wildly, but Sasuke's body didn't react favourably. Orochimaru smirked down at the raven's quivering body. He could feel his climax approaching.

Sasuke couldn't help the sobs that escaped his mouth. He couldn't hold it back anymore. How could Naruto ever love him after this? He felt so dirty… so used… why wouldn't he just look away? He didn't want Naruto to remember him like this. Never like this!

Naruto felt like his heart was being stabbed with every thrust Orochimaru made. He hated this! He hated being helpless while his boyfriend was raped before his eyes. No matter how much he pulled at his restraints, there was no saving Sasuke.

No matter how much he screamed against his gag, or how much he cried, he couldn't do anything to help Sasuke. All he could do was watch his boyfriend being tortured. Naruto wanted to throw up… again.

He felt sick to his stomach just watching and hearing everything that was going on. He refused to look away or close his eyes. He wanted to share Sasuke's pain. It was all he could do. Naruto vowed to himself, to hunt that bastard Orochimaru down, when they let him go.

He would get revenge for Sasuke. Nothing could change what already happened but he **had** to do something!

"Mmmm, that was great Sasuke." Orochimaru moaned as he came, "We _must_ do that again sometime."

The warmth of Orochimaru's semen filling his body made Sasuke even sicker to his stomach. The teen threw up, groaning miserably. He really wanted to die now. His whole body trembled in pain and he was glad that he was strapped to the table.

Sasuke dry heaved a few times as Orochimaru slid out of his abused entrance. The sensation alone made the teen nauseous.

"That was quite the show." Madara commented, clapping his hands together in applause, "Now it's time for a little talk. Then Orochimaru can have some more fun."

Sasuke turned his head a little more to the side so he could glare at the older Uchiha. The tears in his eyes only dulled the effect.

"Now. Your parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, were some of the most loved people in Japan. Their company was the best in the land." Madara said as he paced up and down, "However 20 years ago, they were having somewhat of a dry spell with their inventions. People weren't really buying like they used to. That's where Orochimaru came in."

"Your father hired me to work on the 'car of the future' for him and it was a success. The first car to work solely off of Methanol(1). Just a few days later, I was signing a contract to work with the company as head inventor. Seven years and many inventions later, I found out how much of a sneaky fucker your father really was." Orochimaru added as he ran a hand through Sasuke's damp hair, "All my inventions were being patented in his name, all my hard work was being passed off as his. I was so angry when I found out, I could kill him… but I didn't. I said nothing and pretended like I knew nothing. I would wait and bid my time."

"I on the other hand, could not sit and wait. From the time Orochimaru came to the company, he had caught my eye, and after some time we became lovers. I couldn't sit around and let my cousin do this to him. So I confronted Fugaku, and he looked me straight in the eye and said Orochimaru was just part of a whole, whatever he did belonged to the company and by extension him." Madara continued, a small smile on his face, "He told me if I wanted to keep my job I'd shut up and behave more like an Uchiha. Of course I did as he said I had a sick mother and my job paid very well. I couldn't afford to lose my job."

"I wanted to confront Fugaku but in our contract, he promised to pay my apartment bills and to pay off my student loans. I'd be a fool to bite the hand that fed me, but I'd be a bigger fool to let him take advantage of me. I decided to go behind his back with the newest invention and patent it in my name. However he always seemed to be one step ahead of me. When the new car which worked off of water vapour(2) came out, I had expected to hear my name being mentioned as the designer and main inventor but alas Fugaku was given the credit and the key to the city for his contribution to the advancement of technology in Konoha." Orochimaru clenched his hand in a fist angrily, "Then that night, he called me into his office and told me to pack my stuff and go. I wasn't really shocked, so I just bowed and was about to leave when he told me I had to do one more thing before I left. I had to break up with Madara. Of course I told him no."

"What Orochimaru didn't know, was that Fugaku called me to his office the next day and told me that Orochimaru had quit. I didn't believe him of course. Fugaku smiled at me and handed me a letter. I thought it was some fake resignation letter from Orochimaru. It turned out to be a resignation letter with my forged signature." Madara scowled, "Fugaku said I wasn't a real Uchiha. Uchiha's weren't 'dirty cocksuckers'. He said he'd let me keep my job if I broke up with Orochimaru. So I did. It hurt me to do it, but I had to. My mother's medical bills were hard enough to pay with my large salary."

Sasuke wanted to shake his head in disbelief. This had to be all lies. There was no way, his father was like that, right?

"Fugaku that sneaky bastard, was never paying my bills so when I lost my job I ended up on the streets and in serious debt. I had to become a prostitute just to get money for something to eat. Fugaku had black listed me, no company wanted me as an inventor. While I was at my lowest, I met some people. Some were dealers of guns, and others were all about drugs and human trafficking. I easily gained their trust and in just five short years I made in to the top of their ranks. As a cover I ran an orphanage, which was just a front for the prostitution ring we ran. I made the government trust and fear me. I had power now." Orochimaru smiled bitterly, "It was time to take revenge. I had gotten a request to take out a member of the Uchiha family who according to my wealthy anonymous client, was getting a little too much favour in the company. I was happy to do it, I hated the Uchiha. However when it was time to take out the hit, said victim turned in my direction and I saw their lovely face."

"Seems Fugaku didn't like that the other members of the board favoured me over him. He put out a hit on me. He also stopped paying my mother's hospital bills. I hadn't been aware that the part of my salary that was to pay the bills was being funnelled off into one of Fugaku's accounts. No one ever called to say the bills weren't being paid. Fugaku had a lot of power, you see. Throw a few wads of cash and you can buy anyone." Madara's eyes narrowed, "Orochimaru came out of his hiding spot and walked straight up to me. I hadn't expected to see him. Not after we broke up so long ago, but there he was. He broke my nose and I couldn't fault him for hitting me. After we talked I realised what my cousin had been up to and I was pissed. How could he do this to Orochimaru and how could he try to get me killed. As if it was fate, my cell phone rang while I was about to storm over to Fugaku's office. My mother was dead. Not because her illness had taken a turn for the worse, but because she wasn't getting her medicine because apparently I wasn't paying the bills."

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach all over again. These were lies. They had to be.

"Sh-shut up… you're lying… my father…" Sasuke groaned, glaring at the men, "My father would never…"

"Ha! Why would I lie, Sasuke? This story is a little boring, but it's not a lie." Madara laughed drily as he looked down at the younger Uchiha, "Long story short, I went over to your house. Fugaku was in his office and Mikoto had just put you to bed. I asked to see them both in the office. I was going to make them suffer for what they had put Orochimaru and me through, but I had to act quick, so one shot to the head each, had to suffice."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. Madara had a wide smile on his face.

_Madara?_, Sasuke was too shocked to say anything, _He was the one?... but… no… what's going on here?_

"I took to blame for Madara. I couldn't have my lover locked away forever. The police never suspected another person. And poof, Madara was the new owner of Uchiha Technologies. That is, until Itachi was old enough to take over the company, which was rightfully his." Orochimaru said a gleeful smile on his face.

"Is that why you killed my brother?" Sasuke asked angrily, "So you could keep the company?"

"I didn't kill Itachi… neither did Madara." Orochimaru continued, "Itachi killed himself."

"No! Itachi would never fucking do that!" Sasuke growled. He pulled at his restraints and immediately regretted it when his body protested.

"Oh, but he did. You see, to keep his precious little brother out of my hands, Itachi sacrificed himself." Orochimaru slowly caressed Sasuke ass, "A few years of being fucked mercilessly by me and poor Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He took one of the guns out of my closet and shot himself in the head. It was sad to watch, my play thing was gone. However, now there was no one to protect you."

Sasuke cried out loudly as Orochimaru came up behind him and thrust into him again. It wasn't any less painful this time around. Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes. He wasn't only crying because of the pain. He cried because his brother had gone through this same torture because of him. Because he wanted to protect him. All Itachi had endured was for nothing.

**~E.L.~**

It had been close to an hour since Kiba and Kakashi had been sitting a few feet away from Klodea's house. Shikamaru and the other ANBU members were checking out the properties they had found in the database. There were 18 in total and 5 had turned out to be nothing.

Kakashi was getting impatient. It was already 10pm. Didn't this girl have a curfew or something? He looked to his right where Kiba sat, reclined in the driver seat. The other male looked just as restless as him.

"_Don't worry, we're gonna get them back safe and sound._" Kiba said, turning his head towards the older male, "_They'll be fine._"

"_I hope so, but isn't that just wishful thinking? They could already be dead._" Kakashi replied, his voice cracking a little.

"_Someone once told me that positive thoughts reap positive results. Just keep the faith._" Kiba reached over and gave Kakashi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kakashi sat up quickly as a car came to a stop in front of the house identified as Klodea's. Kakashi gave the dashboard clock a quick glance. 11:23pm. He gave Kiba a look before nodding and opening the door.

Both men got out and silently closed the doors behind them. The stood where they were, watching as a girl got out of the car. No else got out. It had to be Klodea. She blow a kiss at the car and headed for her house. The car gave a honk before taking off.

Klodea walked up to the door and gave a knock. A curtain was pulled before the door was unlocked and Klodea entered the house.

Kakashi looked over at Kiba and gave another nod. They quickly jogged up to the house and knocked on the door. After a little while someone came to the window and peeked out. The porch light came on as the person looked at them sceptically.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Sorry for the late visit," Kakashi replied, pulling his wallet out of his pocket, "But we're police officers and we'd like to talk to Klodea."

Kakashi showed the woman his badge. She quickly unlocked the door, and opened it slightly.

"Well officers, if this about Naruto, someone already questioned my daughter. So there is no need for this visit." The woman stated matter-of-factly.

"That may be so, but your daughter knows a lot more about Naruto's disappearance than she let on." Kiba replied.

"What are you implying?" The woman asked, she looked offended.

"We're not implying anything ma'am. You're daughter knows exactly where Naruto is. This is a fact." Kiba continued, "We don't have time to waste. Naruto isn't the only one who is in danger. Call your daughter before I'm force to bring her out here."

"What's going on out here?"

All eyes turned to the stairs as a man came rushing down them. He did not look like someone to mess with. He was all muscle and attitude.

"Sorry to bother you, but we're here to ask Klodea a few questions and we are running out of time." Kakashi said, looking up at the man.

"They're policemen." The woman said, touching the man on his arm.

"Go get her." The man told the woman. She hesitated for a bit, "Are you deaf?"

The woman scurried off.

"Is she in trouble or is this to do with that Naruto boy?" The man asked calmly.

"Both." Kiba replied, "We have reason to believe that Klodea is directly involved in Naruto's disappearance."

"Bullshit." The man scoffed, "My daughter isn't that type of person."

"We'll see about that." Kiba mumbled under his breath.

All eyes turned to the hallway when footsteps were heard. The woman had returned with a confused looking teenager. The girl was still dressed in her party clothes.

"What going on?" She asked cautiously.

"We'd like to know that too." Kakashi replied.

"… and then they'd break up and Sasuke would go back to Japan. So I put a note in Naruto's bag telling him to meet Sasuke." Klodea sat on the couch in between her parents as she recounted what happened, "So Naruto isn't really missing but with his uncle and Sasuke's guardian. Sasuke should be with them too."

"Klodea." Kakashi said.

"Yea?" She replied.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked her, trying to keep his cool.

"Look, I know we wasted the police time, but jeez, at least you know they're fine." Klodea replied nonchalantly.

Kiba rested his hands on Kakashi's shoulders as he saw the man tense up. He was sure the older male wanted to jump out of his chair and smack the girl. Hell he wanted to also, but that would get them nowhere.

"Wrong." Kakashi said calmly, "First of all, do you know why Sasuke used the name 'Shaun'? It's because he's in hiding… in hiding from the very man that you helped. The man you met is **not** Naruto's uncle and the man you claim is Sasuke guardian, isn't that either. As a matter of fact, I am Sasuke's guardian."

Klodea's eyes widened. What was this man saying? She looked down at her lap as her mind raced to piece together what he was trying to tell her.

"You; because _you_ couldn't accept the fact that your boyfriend left you for another _guy_, condemned them both to death." Kakashi spat, "That man's name is Orochimaru and he's going to kill both Sasuke and Naruto. And it is all your fault."

"No!" Klodea's mother exclaimed, "That's not true! How could—"

"If they die, it's going to be all on you, Klodea. I don't know how many years you'll get for aiding and abetting, but it's gonna be a damn long time."

Klodea broke down in tears. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Nothing was going right. What did he mean they would be killed? What the hell did he mean it was her fault?

"We could probably get a few years taken off if you tell us where they are." Kiba said calmly.

Klodea sobbed unintelligibly. She tried to calm herself down enough to talk but she couldn't. Her life was over. Her whole fucking life was over. She regretted it all. She shouldn't have listened to Kabuto… Klodea's cries stopped as a hand connected with her face.

"Girl you better say something." Klodea's father warned as he reared his hand up for another slap, "If you think I'm paying for a lawyer, you damn wrong."

"I… " Klodea sniffled, "T-The place… th-they… they're at T-T-Tattoo He-Heaven(3) in Upper B-Broad Street, Br-bridgetown."

"Thank you." Kiba said as he headed for the door.

"You better hope that they're alive." Kakashi hissed as he passed the couch.

Once outside, the duo rushed to the car. Kiba quickly dialled Shikamaru and informed him of the latest development. The ANBU and RBPF would join them at Tattoo Heaven in the next couple of minutes.

Kakashi wouldn't wait for back up though. When they got there, he'd go straight in and rescue Sasuke and Naruto. If ANBU got there first, he'd lead them into the building. He had to be the first to see that the boys were alright.

"_We're gonna get them back Kakashi._" Kiba said and he pulled onto the road.

"_Yes, yes we will._" Kakashi replied, a small smile on his face. He was finally feeling optimistic again. They we're going to save the boys. They had to.

**~E.L~**

Kakashi carefully lifted the tarpaulin that covered the entrance to a dark, seemingly empty room. He moved his gun around, letting it's built in torchlight shine in every corner possible. The coast was clear. Kakashi signalled to the men behind him to silently follow him into the building.

It was eerily quiet, save for the overhead fans which gave noisy creaks every few oscillations. They cautiously search the building; checking every nook and cranny. There was no sign of the boys. Were they too late? Or had Orochimaru just used this place as a pick up spot?

"_Kakashi-san, over here._"

Kakashi looked to where the whisper came from. It was Shikamaru. It seemed the younger man had found something.

Kakashi quickly jogged over. Kiba and some of the others came to investigate as well. Shikamaru was crouched in a corner of the room they were in. He move aside and spotted his torchlight downward.

"_Trap door._" Shikamaru said as he quietly and carefully lifted the door.

Kakashi felt his heart race in anticipation. This was it. They were down there. He just knew it. He signalled to some ANBU to follow him down the hole.

He agilely hopped down. It wasn't too far of a drop down but it was still a little shocking on the body. When the rest had joined him, the group advanced forward, down a dark corridor.

The only sound around them was their own footsteps and breathing. It was a little odd, but Kakashi didn't pay any mind to that. He needed to focus.

After a short while they came up to a door. It was slightly ajar. Kakashi felt his stomach drop a little. What if they were too late?

Forgetting about any strategy, Kakashi slowly pushed the metal door open. It creaked horribly, revealing a brightly lit room.

"_Holy shit!_" Kiba hissed under his breath.

The room was moderate in size. It was all concrete, with no windows. It was barely furnished; a chair here, a table there. There was one table in particular that caught everyone's eyes. It was metal and had what looked like chains and hand cuffs hanging from it. There was blood dripping from it.

Kakashi took a cautious step into the room. It smelt strongly of blood, making Kakashi a little sick to his stomach. Some of the others entered the room and began to search it. Kakashi couldn't move from his position.

There was blood on the table. Blood on the floor. Blood everywhere. Kakashi wanted to throw up.

"_We have someone over here!"_

Kakashi perked up as one of the ANBU shouted. His heart started to pound frantically as he ran over to the men.

He felt his heart clench painfully at the sight before him. There lying against a wall, was Naruto. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was just unconscious or dead. He looked dead, for sure. Kakashi scowled as he quickly scanned Naruto's body. There were bruises and gashes everywhere. Some were red and bleeding, others were dark and tinted purple. It was obvious the kid had been through a lot.

"_He's still breathing!_"

"_Somebody get an ambulance here ASAP. He's barely alive._"

Kakashi should have felt happy that they had found Naruto alive. He should have felt some sort of relief, but instead he felt numb. Sasuke was gone… they were too late… Orochimaru had won.

_To Be Continued…_

…..

Some Stuff

(1), (2) No the Uchiha did not invent that, just go with it ppl XD.

(3) Tattoo Heaven – I just made that up, so if there is a place with that name, it's purely coincidental XD.

…..

**AN:**

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm starting work tomorrow sarcasm Omg YAY! /sarcasm, til the 31st July so I'm not too sure when I'll get a chance to write during those days. Probably Sundays (my day off), when I come out of hibernation.

Anyway, we're soon to the end of this fic y'all TTwTT It's been fun! I'm still contemplating if I should do a sequel (may or may not), but I have another story I'm gonna upload. Started to write it a while back. So imam give u guys the summary XD.

So anyway, don't forget to review! ^_^ Ja Ne!

**New Story:**

NAME: Sleeping With The Enemy

SUMMARY:

A serial killer is plaguing the quiet town of Konoha and it's up to former FBI agent, and new Chief of Police Uzumaki Naruto to bring this sucker to justice. But what happens when the killer is someone near and dear to him?

_(Coming Soon)_


	30. Chapter 30: End of the Road

Hello guys. Soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. As I told you all I had a summer job… then I had a case of the lazies for the past week and a little writer's block on the side. Plus the K-Dramas had me held hostage.

Anyway, as promised, here is the last chapter of Exotic Lover (Before the epilogue). It's been a wild ride… and with all rides, there's a time when you need to get off and try another. I've had a blast writing this fan fiction. And I've had fun reading your reviews. I really have. So I'll like to thank everyone who reviews and/or reads this story, especially the ppl who have been here from day 1. Thank you all.

Anyway guys after the epilogue I will upload another story on September 23rd (my b'day) and I hope to see you guys there! I made a twitter account so if you guys are on twitter, follow me (I'll defo follow back) at: twitter SafireCharmz (remove the spaces) and we'll have some fun on there.

Anyway onto the chapter!

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't anythingggggggggggg!

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 30: End of the Road

***BEEP***

***BEEP***

***BEEP***

_What the fuck is that noise?_ Naruto slowly became conscious. He blinked sluggishly as he tried to clear the fog from his mind. He felt so disoriented and lost… what had happened?

Naruto raised a shaking hand up to his head as a wave of nausea passed over him. He looked across at his arm as he felt a niggling pain. Something was taped to the back of his hand. Naruto's eyes follow the tube that seemed to be attached to his hand, all the way up to a bag.

_I.V? What the fuck… _Naruto sat up suddenly as the wheels began to turn in his mind. He was in a hospital… why was he in a hospital? What happened?

He… he was supposed to meet Sasuke… shit… he… he got…

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he frantically looked around the room. His heart monitor began to go crazy as his heart rate skyrocketed. Where was Sasuke?

Mai was jolted out of her nap as the incessant beeping of the machines reached her ears, across the room.

"Naruto?" She asked, almost in disbelief as the teen threw off his blanket in an attempt to get up.

"Where… Where's Sasuke?!" Naruto asked desperately as his aunt approached him.

Naruto's head began to hurt as he tried to remember exactly what had happened. Had they been rescued? Yes… that was the only way he was even in a hospital to begin with. Sasuke must have just been in another room… yeah, that had to be it.

Mai placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked down at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Just think about recovering for now… I'll… I'll go get the doctor…" Mai gave the shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Naruto pressed his lips together in a thin line as he started to calm down. He felt a bit of hope return to him. They'd been saved. Naruto started to sob as relief flooded his body. It was over… it was really over. Everything would be alright now.

Mai watched her nephew from the doorway, a wretched feeling passing over her. Sasuke. That was the kid Shaun's real name. Mai looked away from the heart-breaking scene and quickly went to fetch the doctor.

Naruto didn't know how long Mai had left the room. It felt like mere seconds before she returned with four other people. He assumed one was the doctor and the two females were nurses, from the way they were dressed. The other man, Naruto had seen a couple of times at the Taylors. He didn't recall the man's name, but he knew he had ties to Sasuke.

"Mr. Uzumaki, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked as he came to stand by Naruto's head.

"Like I had one too many energy drinks and now I'm crashing." Naruto said light-heartedly. The tension in the air was too much. Why did everyone look so grim?

"Well, that happens when you sleep for sixteen days straight, I'm afraid." The doctor replied with a small smile on his face.

Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Sixteen… sixteen fucking days?! He'd been out for _that_ long?

"I know it seems like quite a long time but, being in a coma for two weeks is much better than being dead for eternity, yes?" The doctor continued as he gestured for the nurses to take Naruto vitals, "You were in pretty bad shape when you came in. Internal bleeding, ruptured organs; basically at death's door, but you pulled through, with a little help from me of course."

All Naruto could do was nod his head as he took in all this information. He had nearly died… Wait, what about Sasuke?

"Um, was Sasuke as bad as me?" Naruto asked, licking his lips which seemed to have become dry all of a sudden, "Where is he anyway?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the blonde, before glancing at Mai and the other male. He looked back towards Naruto with a stony expression on his face. Naruto's stomach dropped…

"I didn't operate on any 'Sasukes'. You were the only emergency case that night… you were the only new patient in fact." He replied slowly, "However I did hear about a Sasuke on the news…"

"Dr. Burnett!" Mai interrupted, taking a step forward, "Um, if you are finished with the check-up… do you mind giving us some time alone?"

"Ah yes. Everything seems to be healing properly… He should stay here for another five weeks before he's is cleared to go home." Dr. Burnett said before motioning for the nurses to follow him out the room.

As the door clicked shut behind the trio, the room became deathly quiet. Only the light beeping of the heart monitor could be heard in the background.

"Mai…" Naruto started, unsure of what he wanted to ask.

Mai bit her lip and looked away from her nephew. How the hell was she supposed to say this? Mai felt a light touch on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Leave it to me." Kiba said before walking over to Naruto's bed, "Hey kid. I'm Kiba, special agent of the Prime Minister of Japan. I came to this island to help with keeping Sasuke safe. I-"

"Right now, I don't give a fuck who you are! Where's Sasuke? What's with all these constipated looks I'm getting every time I mention him?" Naruto's voice cracked, "Just tell me what's going on!"

"Fine. Sasuke is missing and presumed dead." Kiba said firmly, "You were the only one recovered from the crime scene. Japan has given up the search for him and Orochimaru."

Naruto felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. This was not happening. This could **not** be happening.

"…No." Naruto said numbly as he shook his head.

"I know it's hard for you to comprehend, but it's the truth. Orochimaru's goal was to kill Sasuke… it's been 2 weeks… there's no way—"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Mai clenched the front of her shirt. She understood his pain. She was in denial the same way when she'd been told of Minato's death. She felt tears prickling at her eyes as she watched her nephew.

"Given the nature of your relationship with Sasuke, I understand that you don't want to believe me. However it's true."

Kiba reached out but his hand was unceremoniously slapped away by the blonde. Kiba took this as his cue to leave the room.

Naruto hugged himself as he rocked back and forth on the bed. He refused to believe anything Kiba said… this had to be a bad dream… maybe he was still in a coma.

Naruto's lips trembled as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sasuke couldn't be dead… no…

He felt a pain in his chest, which he knew was more psychological than physical. Sasuke couldn't be dead… He'd stupidly walked into a trap, causing Sasuke to come and rescue him…

Naruto felt like he was going to throw up. It was only logical that what Kiba said was true. There was no way that Orochimaru or that Madara guy, would let Sasuke live for this long…

"This… this is all my fault." Naruto mumbled out as he dug his nails into his arms, "Sasuke's gone because of me!"

Mai rushed over and cradled the teen in her arms as he broke down. Naruto buried his face in his aunt's neck as the tears and sobs came uncontrollably.

"Naruto… don't say that." Mai ran her fingers through the younger blonde's short hair, "Don't say that…"

"I loved him…" Naruto sobbed pitifully, "How could he die and leave me?"

Mai was taken aback by this revelation. Loved him? She shook her head. This wasn't time to think about the small things. She rocked Naruto back and forth as he muttered to himself between sobs.

**~E.L.~**

Kakashi stared blankly down at his things as he slowly packed them into his suitcase. Tsunade had ordered him and the rest of the ANBU team back to Japan. According to her, they'd done all they could in Barbados, and staying there any longer would not bring Sasuke back.

Kakashi planned to search for clues, any evidence of Orochimaru's whereabouts, when he returned to Konoha. He knew Tsunade wouldn't approve of his vigilante agenda, but he couldn't give two fucks right now. Sasuke was gone… possibly dead… and he failed to prevent all of it. Deep down in his heart he believed that the young Uchiha was still alive. If this was true, he'd do this damnedest to track him down and bring him home safely. The logical side of Kakashi thought otherwise.

Orochimaru was a cold blooded killer; a ruthless murderer. There was no way, he'd let someone he had promised to kill live for 2 weeks. It was unlike him. Kakashi was going to hunt down the bastard and take revenge. He'd avenge Sasuke… his brother and parents as well.

Kakashi's palms itched every time he thought of killing Orochimaru, slowly with his bare hands. He wanted the bastard to suffer as much as he bet the man made the Uchiha. It was only right that karma should knock at Orochimaru's door for once. And Kakashi was going to give a new meaning to the age old word.

Kakashi paused his packing when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He quickly pulled out the electronic device and answered the call.

"_Yea Kiba._" Kakashi spoke into the phone as he finished packing. He zipped up the suitcase and absentminded ran a finger over the swirly patterns.

"_I told the kid. As expected he did __**not**__ take it well._" Kiba replied.

"_Of course not… I'm still not taking it well… it's so surreal._" Kakashi confessed as he looked across the room. In the corner was Sasuke's suitcase. It was half packed, as it was before Sasuke's abduction.

He wasn't sure if to finish packing it or leave that half of Sasuke's clothes in Barbados. Maybe it would comfort Naruto if he could be amongst Sasuke's things. Would it really be a comfort or just a painful reminder? He wasn't sure, but he'd leave the clothes anyway.

"_Kakashi are you listening to me?_"

"_Ah, sorry Kiba… I got lost in my thoughts there for a bit._" Kakashi replied as he got up and brought Sasuke's suitcase over to his.

"_I said that our flight leaves in four hours so we have to make our way to the airport, sooner rather than later."_

_ "Understood. I'm packed and ready to go."_

_ "Good. I'll see you in 30."_

Kakashi grunted in affirmation before ending the call. He just sat on the bed staring at the periwinkle colour wall in front of him. His mind was filled with thoughts of Sasuke. He recalled many of their encounters.

He remembered from the first time he'd met the boy ten years before, until the last time he'd seen him 2 weeks ago.

"_I'm sorry Fugaku… Mikoto… I couldn't protect another of your sons…_" Kakashi murmured as a lone tear fell from his right eye.

He quickly wiped it away and got up. He needed to go talk to Gloria and thank her for hosting them for the few months that they'd been in Barbados. Kakashi quickly made his way down the stairs. He could hear the radio on in the kitchen, so he made his way into the room.

Not to his surprise, Gloria stood by the sink listening to said radio. She stared straight ahead, out the small window over the sink. Her hands were crossed over her stomach as she got lost in thought.

"Gloria." Kakashi called quietly, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Ah Kei—Kakashi… is something wrong?" She asked distractedly as she turned towards her.

"No… I just wanted to thank you for the hospitality you showed us." Kakashi replied as he watched the seemingly fragile woman, "How are you holding up?"

The past 2 weeks had also been rough on the policewoman. After all, her son was one of the two people who'd indirectly caused Sasuke's disappearance… and his death.

"It… it was nothing." Gloria frowned, "I'm just a little… I don't know how to feel. Because of my son… Sh- Sasuke… Sasuke's probably dead."

"Yeah, but it was Orochimaru who tricked those kids into doing this… however, they still caused this."

Just then the radio announcer cut in, effectively stopping the flow of mellow music from the radio.

'In the headlines, two teenagers are to face the judge this weekend in their first trial, following the incident that caused Japanese citizen Sasuke Uchiha's abduction and presumed death. The two will be tried as adults… Police are still probing the unnatural death of a freelance photographer—'

Kakashi turned off the radio. He didn't want to hear anymore. It just made his chest hurt.

"When's your flight?" Gloria asked, clearing her throat, "Whatever time it is, I'll drop you two to the airport."

"Ah, 8pm… but you don't have to… we'll be travelling with the other members of our team." Kakashi replied.

"Okay… well, I have to pick up Maria from school…" Gloria said. Kakashi nodded in affirmation and then left the room.

**~E.L.~**

***Knock* *Knock***

Naruto looked up as he heard knocking on the door before it was opened. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a couple of his friends enter the room.

"Hey, we heard you finally woke up." Shante said as she eased in the room first.

"Yea… like 1 week ago." Naruto replied, faking a smile.

"Yea, but Mai said you need time to heal in solitude or some shit like that." Shanel said as she walked over to Naruto's bed, "So how are ya?"

"Yea… I needed time to myself." Naruto reflected, looking down at his hands which were clasped in his lap, "I guess, I'm alright… this morphine drip does wonders for pain."

"I mean in the head." Shanel continued as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What de hell even happen?" Jalissa asked before Shakim nudged her. She shrugged her shoulders in question but the boy just shook his head.

"Yea… I was meaning to ask de same thing. And is it just me or did Shaun, Klodea and Marcus drop off the face of the Earth?" Shante asked.

Naruto tensed up visibly. He tried to keep his thoughts on more positive things like the great weather they were having, or even the fact that vacation was nearly upon them. However, nothing worked… his mind went back to Sasuke.

His own best friend and his ex-girlfriend had come together and concocted a diabolical plan. Jealousy… envy… hate even… those feelings had taken Sasuke away from him.

"Earth to Naruto. Man you ai'ight?" Shanel asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine…" Naruto replied inconvincibly, "Just a little tired."

"Well… maybe we should go and come back tomorrow?" Shante proposed.

"No… I… I just need to be alone for a while… I'll call you all when I feel like being around people." Naruto said blankly as he brought his knees up to his chest.

The group of friends glanced at each other but said nothing in protest.

"Well, see you around then." Jalissa said as she looked at the pitiful teen.

The group left the room and walked solemnly down the corridor of the private wing of the hospital.

"So strange." Shante said thoughtfully, "If I didn't know better, I'd think somebody died, with the way he acting."

"Yea… this is so not like Naruto…" Shanel replied as she looked back at the room. _What happened Naruto?_

A nurse checked her watch. It was 4:28pm. Exactly ten minutes since the patient's visitors had left. She supposed this was a good time to bring in the food and medicine. She went and got the food cart and wheeled it across to the room.

She turned the knob on the door, opening it before using her hip to keep it ajar. She slowly wheeled the cart into the room. As she turned around, she came to face an empty bed.

This wasn't uncommon; the patient was probably in the bathroom. She lifted the food tray and carried it over to a small table. As she placed the tray down, she realised that the drip bag and pole where still in place beside the bed.

"That's strange…" She mumbled to herself before going to the bathroom door and knocking, "Mr. Uzumaki, are you in there? Please do not remove the I.V from your hand, just take the bag with you next time."

She waited a while, but received no answer. Had he left the room entirely?

"Mr. Uzumaki?... I'm coming in, okay?"

She frowned as she turned the knob on the bathroom door and pushed it open.

Dr. Burnett looked up from his coffee.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He tried to commit suicide again, sir." The nurse said, "Luckily, Janet was able to revive him."

"That's the third time... I'm starting to think moving him to the psychiatric ward is the best thing." Dr. Burnett frowned as he got up from his seat, "What did he do this time?"

The first time the teen had cut his wrists with a butter knife. The sharp objects were taken away and he was watched while eating meals. The second time he had exited his room and jumped off the balcony in the dead of the night. Luckily they were on the 1st floor and all he sustained was a broken rib. After that the door to his hospital room was locked.

"Bed sheets, sir." The nurse replied as she escorted him to the room, "He tied them to the shower head and tried to hang himself."

"I'm thinking a few visits with Dr. Rose will do him a world of good. That poor kid has been through a lot… but suicide is never the way out."

…..

**~E.L.~**

…..

"Well, that concludes today's session. I think we've made a lot of progress." Dr. Rose said as she shut her notebook.

"I… I think so too." Naruto replied quietly.

"I've suggested that you be released." Dr. Rose continued, "It's not been approved yet, but I think that you have come a long way from where you were 7 months ago."

"I don't know Doc, I'm starting to like it here." Naruto replied, a small, but genuine smile on his face, "Plus… I made a friend."

"Well, I am getting a little tired of your pranks and influencing the other patients." Dr. Rose scowled playfully, "A friend you say. I'm guessing Hinata?"

"… yea, she's really nice." Naruto replied, his smile growing bigger, "Too bad she's going back to Japan."

"Well she was only here for a short summer internship, after all." Dr. Rose announced, "But she assures me that she just might come back here to study."

"For real?" Naruto asked, slightly excited by the news.

"Yea, but don't get your hopes up, I doubt you're her type, anyway."

"You know I don't like her like that… I don't like anyone like that… I won't again…" Naruto replied sobering up instantly.

"Anyway, you should get back to your room." Dr. Rose said, waving him off.

"Hey." Naruto said, switching into a serious tone, "You promised to tell me about the case…"

"Naruto…"

"Please… I need to know."

"Klodea got 12 years in prison… Marcus got 8 years, both with no chance of patrol. There, now go to bed."

"I see… well, good night."

Dr. Rose watched as the teen left her office. She was really proud of the blonde. When he had first been assigned to her, he had been a miserable mess. He had violent outbursts and was a danger to himself and others. Many times he had to be sedated form long periods of time.

In the first 3 months he had tried to commit suicide many times, saying that he'd rather be with Sasuke than live a miserable existence alone. Dr. Rose had soon showed him that taking his life was not the answer. She told him that he had to live on for Sasuke. He had to not let Sasuke's efforts be in vain.

Eventually the blonde got it and stopped trying to hurt himself. Dr. Rose smiled to herself. Soon he'd be a functioning member of society like he'd been in the past. Maybe not as cheerful and bright, but at least he'd be alive.

…..

**~E.L.~**

…..

** Two Years Later…**

Naruto got out of his car and walked down the small incline. He walked onto the soft sand of the beach. He wasn't there to have fun though, he had a purpose. He sat under a palm tree and placed the items in his hand down.

He spread out a small towel in front of himself and placed a small bottle of white rum and two shot glasses on the towel.

He opened the bottle and filled each glass.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said softly to no one in particular, "Sorry I'm so late. I know I promised to come every 10th(1) of the month, but I got caught up with grad preparations. Yea I know. Me graduating? Anyway, how've you been? I haven't been able to talk to you since May, but nothing has really happened with me. I think about you all the time… I hope you think about me a lot too. Sorry I couldn't find your favourite drink, but I did sneak away some of Mai's Eclipse(2)."

Naruto drank his shot, clearing his throat as the alcohol burned his throat. He played with the rim of the glass for a while.

"So, I'm starting university in September… remember when we used to talk about that? About what we'd do? You said business was in your blood so it was only obvious that you'd major in that. And I said I'd do linguistics… haha, and you scoffed at me like the bast—like the _teme_ you are when I told you I'd be your interpreter… well, I've decided to do criminology instead… I think I'd make a better contribution to society that way… and it'd help set my heart at ease, to help other people…"

Naruto took up the next glass and drank the other shot.

"That one's for you, since I know you're such a lightweight, I drank it for you… no need to thank me." Naruto sat in silence for a while before gathering up his things, "Anyway Sasuke, I'm kinda late for graduation so I'll have to leave you now. Don't worry I'll be back next 10th. Try not to miss me much… I love you."

Naruto reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a rolled piece of paper, with a red string tied neatly around it. He moved a large boulder aside, to reveal identical papers… about 30 of them. He placed the new one amongst the others before replacing the rock.

Naruto got up just as his cell phone began to vibrate in this back pocket. He let it go to voicemail. He already knew who it was. He'd get his head bitten off in person by Shanel anyway for being late, so why endure it twice?

**~E.L.~**

Kakashi rolled onto his side. Yet another sleepless night. He hadn't had a full eight hours of rest since Sasuke's… death. He felt guilty for not being able to save the teen and even guiltier for not being able to find him again.

He'd retired from the force the year before. He couldn't save Sasuke, who was he to think he could save anyone else? He was worthless. He was a failure.

He looked over at his lover. Sakura was only eighteen, but she was the most mature woman he'd been with. Well, people did tend to grow up when someone they once were 'in love with' and who they loved as a dear friend was killed.

Kakashi had comforted the pink haired girl, and in turn she had comforted him. Their relationship was innocent, up until Sakura's eighteenth birthday. After that, they stopped pretending like there was nothing between them.

Sometimes Kakashi felt like a dirty old man, but then he reminded himself that she was way past the age of consent.

Kakashi's mind switched to thoughts of Sasuke again and his felt depressed. He decided to get up and go for a walk to clear his mind. He pulled a trench coat on over his pajamas and headed down stairs.

After an hour or so of aimless walking Kakashi found himself in front of an electronics store. He stood there watching the screens of the HDTVs uninterestedly as the news woman babbled on about something he couldn't hear.

When he got back home it was 5 am. Sakura would still be in bed. He went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, before heading into the living room.

He turned on the TV to CNN international and headed back into the kitchen to make toast.

'We have a breaking news announcement. This just in… the body of a wanted man washed up in the Hudson River last night and was found by late night joggers. The police have identified the man as Orochimaru Sannin…'

The knife dropped from Kakashi's hands and the butter went flying as he rushed into the living room.

'Police say that the man suffered from multiple stab wounds and blunt trauma. Orochimaru, as many of you may or may not know, is a wanted drug lord and Mafioso who basically ran Konoha, a small province in Japan…'

Kakashi's heart pounded so loudly in his ears that he wasn't sure what the man said next. The ex-agent, felt like he was having a mix between a heart attack and an adrenaline rush.

Who could have killed Orochimaru? The man had a number of enemies but, they wouldn't be able to get past Orochimaru's security… Was it an inside job?

Kakashi mind began to race… What if… No it wasn't possible… how could it be possible… there was no way…

"Sasuke?"

THE END!

STUFF

10th – the 10th of October was the first time Sasuke and Naruto had sex and it was the first time Sasuke told Naruto who he really was, so I think it's a significant thing for Naruto to go visit the beach where this all went down every 10th of the month so he could 'talk' with Sasuke. :')

Eclipse – Eclipse Silver is a white rum from Mount Gay.

**A.N:**

Dreaming I by is gonna make me cry… mark my words… Anyway… hope you all enjoyed this angst filled chapter… Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger even in the end lol! I hope it didn't seem too rushed or anything… I wanted to get that all in and I thought it'd be kinda boring to dwell on shit so yea…  
Well, don't forget to review! I love to hear from you guys! Anyway I'm going and watch some My Girlfriend is a Gumiho, then I'll get started on the epilogue!

P.S.  
The lovely Chen has been tireless slaving over the newest chapter of Breaking the Rules. So look out for that new chapter soon…


	31. Chapter 31

First of all, as always soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school and procrastination is a bitch. Also I totally fubar'd this when I first typed it and had to translate symbols… long story. I actually finished this last week but, yea procrastination… I was gonna post it yesterday for Naruto's birthday but I found myself doing other stuff. So I'mma post it now, on **10.11.12 **(omg such an awesome date). Secondly I know this is supposed to be an epilogue, but when I started to write I couldn't stop so now this has 7,877 words… wow. Longest shit I've even written everrrr. Anway, because of this I've decided to split this. So one more chapter and then the epilogue.

So onto chapter 32. Don't forget to review! And follow me on twitter! (link on my profile)

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't anythingggggggggggg!

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis/Flashback_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Chapter 31: The End Part 2

Graduaton dinner was everything Naruto had anticipated it to be. Everyone had enjoyed themselves; even Naruto had danced with a girl or two. All that was really missing was Sasuke. Sasuke should have been there; shit, Sasuke should have been anywhere he fucking wanted, but alas the dead didn't have much of a say as to where they could or couldn't be.

Naruto stretched as he got out of bed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. He was officially a high school graduate. Sasuke would have been so proud of his _dobe_. Naruto reminisced a bit more before heading to the kitchenette in his apartment. He had moved out of Mai's house about 5 months earlier.

He had lost a lot of friends when he had finally gathered enough courage and officially come out. However, he never thought that he would have lost the only family member he had remaining. She couldn't… wouldn't understand his feelings. She thought that he should go back to Dr. Rose and get psychiatric help, because obviously something had to be wrong with his mind for him to feel that way.

As Mai had put it, it was a disease which altered one's perception of what was morally correct. She blamed Sasuke's death for this sudden change in him. Mai believed the trauma of losing his friend brought about these deviant feelings in Naruto. She was adamant that his feeling were just misplaced. Naruto honestly could not believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Did she really believe them?

"_That's a load of crap! I'm not sick! I loved him! Hell, I still do!_" _Naruto had exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at his aunt._

"_No. No you don't! You just think you do!" Mai had countered, flailing her arms in exasperation._

"_Mai! Are you serious right now?! I know it's hard to accept—"_

"_I don't know what he did to you to delude you, but you are not a faggot!"_

"_What the fuck! Are you hearing yourself?! Sasuke **NEVER** did anything. It was all my doing. I'm gay and it's my decision; you just have to live with it! I. am. Gay-" _

_Naruto had only been slightly shocked when Mai's palm connected with his face, but that didn't make the slap any less stinging._

"_No son of mine is gay!"_

"_Well it's a good thing I'm not your son then!" _

_Mai had looked at Naruto in shock. Her expression reflected the hurt she felt because of his harsh words. Naruto opened his mouth, gaping like a fish, but nothing came out. He had regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth._

"_Since that is the case." Mai said calmly, "I think it's best that you and I go our separate ways. I'd hate to burden you with living with a stranger."_

"_Mai, I never said that! Look I didn't mean what I said." Naruto replied, taking a step towards his aunt._

"_Which part? The one about you being gay or the part where you disowned me? I'm sure the latter was the truth."_

_Naruto had kept his mouth shut at that point. What the hell was he supposed to say? Why was he even being apologetic? She was the one who had stomped all over his feelings first and acted unreasonably._

"_Well, I'll need money for someplace to stay." Naruto had finally spoken up._

"_I'll pay for a place for you until October." Mai said as she began to slowly walk away, "You should get your inheritance on your birthday."_

Naruto shook himself out of his inner thoughts. He didn't have time to dwell on past happenings. He opened the door to his small refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. He didn't have time to make a proper breakfast, so cereal would have to do today. Even though it was supposed to be the first day of vacation for him, Naruto had a job interview to be getting to.

It pissed him off that he was practically sponging off of Mai. Yes she had offered to pay for the apartment, but the small allowance she gave him for food and leisure was what really got to him. He wanted to be his own man. He didn't want to depend on anyone; especially not her. However, because of some legal issues, he had to wait until his 19th birthday to get his money.

**~E.L~**

America. The land of opportunity. It was such a huge place. Kakashi hoped he wasn't too late. When he had seen the news report, he had booked the first flight to Florida. Now here he was on a connecting flight to New Jersey. He had told Tsunade his intentions and she had called them foolish and pointless. Sasuke was as good as dead, this was just a coincidence. Orochimaru had had **many** enemies. Any one of them could have done this. Kakashi hadn't listened to her discouraging words; he didn't have to, after all he didn't work for her anymore. Even Sakura had begged him to be logical, but he had ignored her as well. As the plane prepared for landing, all Kakashi could do was pray Sasuke was still nearby. That he was still in the country.

…..

It had taken almost 3 months, but Kakashi was finally hot on Sasuke's trail. With a little help from Kiba, he had been going over evidence meticulously, until they finally had a breakthrough. Another murder had occurred, this time Kakashi knew for sure it had to be Sasuke. He doubted anyone else could make the connection between a mafioso and a medical student. Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man was the victim. This time the murderer had been sloppy. Surveillance cameras outside an apartment complex had caught a glimpse of him.

Kakashi swallowed hard as he watched the scene over and over again. He zoomed in on the face of the hooded assailant, only able to see the profile view; that was all Kakashi needed. He knew that face anywhere, no matter how much it had aged in the last 2 years… he still knew.

His first thought was to email Tsunade and show her that he'd been right. That Sasuke was in fact alive and 'well'. However, he thought about it again and decided that wouldn't be wise. The murders would be seen as justified to him and anyone who knew Sasuke, but the law was the law. No matter how you looked at it, this was murder. Murder in the 1st degree; a premeditated act of violence.

Sasuke would likely serve some serious years in prison. Which was a cruel and unfair fate for someone who had gone through way too much for his young age. Kakashi wasn't a police officer anymore. He didn't owe it to the good citizens of the world to take this 'criminal' down. He would feel no remorse or guilt as he lied to the local police and Tsunade. This wasn't any of their concern anymore. He would take care of everything. He would protect Sasuke at any cost. He'd take responsibility from here on out.

"_What are you going to do when you find him_?" Kiba asked as he reclined in an office chair.

Kakashi thought about the question for a while. What _was_ he going to do? He hadn't really thought about it thoroughly. Obviously he'd have to hide the Uchiha for a while until this whole thing blew over. Then they'd have to change identities again, but this time their appearances had to be altered as well.

"_I can practically hear your thoughts from over here._" Kiba commented as he watched the older man, "_And I have a question for you. Will Sasuke go along with whatever you're planning?_"

"_Why wouldn't he?_" Kakashi frowned, "_Whatever I do will be in his best interest."_

_ "That may be, but… it's be 2 years. He's not going to be the same kid you knew. Hell, he's already killed two people!"_

_ "He'll understand reason… he'll realise that this is the right thing!"_

_ "What if he doesn't want to be saved, Kakashi? What if he's made up his mind about his path in life?" _Kiba sat up, a stony expression on his face, "_You heard what Naruto had said was done to Sasuke. I've studied cases like his. Usually the victim… ultimately they kill themselves."_

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as if doing such would block out Kiba's words. He spoke the truth, but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

"_Sasuke wouldn't commit suicide…_" Kakashi replied quickly, "_After all that has been taken from him… he wouldn't just throw his life away!"_

_ "That's where you're wrong. He did throw away his life! To save Naruto, he went with Orochimaru knowing that his life would end… instead he was probably tortured and **raped** every single day for the last 2 years! Now he's free… free to die!"_

_ "He wouldn't…"_

_ "I would if I was in his position… I would."_

**~E.L.~**

Naruto felt like a bacterium under a microscope as he walked into class on the first day of his university life. It felt as if everyone's eyes were on him. However he knew it was far less. After he had come out, news had spread quickly. His orientation had gone from being a gossip topic at school to a broadcast on the blackberries of a friend and their friend and their friend's friend et cetera. The whole thing had blown up and even people he didn't know, knew his personal business.

He wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the lecture room knew exactly who he was and what sort of partner he preferred. He felt a pang in his chest as he passed some former friends and was only met with disgusted glares and derogatory terms. Even after all these months… it still hurt.

"Naruto! Over here!"

The blonde looked up as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. His depressing mood quickly switched to one of glee as he spotted his friend of two years. His face brightened as he approached the girl and took a seat next to her.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed happily as he hugged her awkwardly over the chair handle, "Wow, I still can't believe you're here!"

"St-stop overreacting." Hinata giggled as a light blush formed on her face, "Plus I'm only here for one semester…"

"Doesn't matter! I'm just glad I at least have one friend here with me." Naruto's smile faltered a little before it became bright again, "Hey, you should come stay with me!"

"N-Naruto! That's… improper." Hinata's face flushed red.

"Oh come on, don't be such a prude. It's not like anything will happen!" Naruto rolled his eyes as the red pigment on the girl's face increased.

"Right…"

"Yes, I'm bi, but I think of you as a sister." _Plus I'm still in love with him._

"I already paid for accommodation on campus." Hinata continued, ignoring the slight hurt she felt. Thought of her as a sister? That was all good and well… except, she had a crush the size of the Sun on him. Not that it mattered. He was still hung up on that Sasuke fellow, so her chances with him were zero to none. Things would probably be different if she had told him her feelings… no, no they wouldn't.

"Ask for your money back! Come live with me, please…"

How could she ever say no to him? Especially when he pouted at her like that?

"F-Fine!"

"Yes! Haha, we're gonna have so much fun!"

Just then the teacher walked in the room. The low murmur of conversation in the room dwindled as he placed his things on his desk.

"Morning." He said in a bored voice, which matched his nonchalant expression, "And welcome to Introductory Psychology. My name is Dr. Houston and I will be your lecturer for the next six weeks…"

As the man continued to drone on, Naruto started to get bored. This probably wasn't for him. He should have continued with sports. Football was what he was best at. Who knows, maybe he would have been scouted and given a full scholarship to some college overseas. Not likely, he'd been kicked off the team plus most of the guys hated his guts.

"You know… I'm still surprised momma Hyuuga let you come here to study." Naruto said quietly.

"Well, she was a little reluctant, but after what's been happening, she and father are glad to have me far away from Alpine. Even Hanabi got accepted into a finishing school in Costa Rica." Hinata whispered back.

"What's been happening?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's obvious you don't read or watch the news… why am I not surprised?" Hinata deadpanned.

Naruto gave her a look. She continued. "Two people got murdered near to where I live."

"Holy shit…"

"Yea… but my mother is more worried about the backlash. Apparently the first guy was some big time drug lord or mafia boss; something along those lines. So his people are probably going to be out for revenge."

"Whoa…"

"The other was some college student… the people aren't sure if the murders are related."

"Hmm, unlik—"

"You two!"

Naruto looked up and was only slightly surprised to see the teacher staring right at him and Hinata.

"Care to share what is _oh so_ important that you must discuss it during my class?!"

Naruto pursed his lips together and said nothing.

"Um… I-I-I was just telling my f-friend about the murders that occurred near my n-neighbourhood in New Jersey. I'm s-so sorry, sir." Hinata looked down in her lap.

"Hmm, New Jersey you say. A friend of mine is working on a similar, if not the same case. The first victim was bad person, but two wrongs don't make a right. Should they praise or punish Orochimaru's killer? What drove the killer to take this man's life? Was it random or premeditated? These are some interesting points. Later when we discuss the brain…"

Naruto felt like throwing up; that and screaming. He wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. Had he heard correctly? Orochimaru was… dead? Naruto placed a hand on his forehead as he started to get lightheaded. He could hear Hinata asking him something, but he couldn't respond. He didn't know if he should feel happy and relieved. After all, even though the son of a bitch was dead, that didn't bring back Sasuke.

How… no, who had killed Orochimaru, anyway? Was it those ANBU people? Had Kakashi finally tracked the bastard down and avenged Sasuke?

_I need to get out of here._ Naruto thought as he suddenly got up.

Hinata exclaimed in surprise as her friend bolted from the room. She didn't know what had come over the blonde. She was concerned for him. She hadn't seen that kind of look on his face since his days with Dr. Rose. Hinata quickly packed up her stationery and hurried out of the lecture room. She rushed out of the complex and looked around frantically. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

**~E.L.~**

Naruto didn't stop running until he was all the way down the hill from the university. He didn't feel out of breath nor did he feel the strain in his legs, as adrenaline rushed through his body. Now he really did need to throw up.

Naruto hurried over to a dumpster and emptied the contents of his stomach, once, twice, three times. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater as he stood up straight.

He needed to call someone… he needed confirmation of what was really going on. He took his cell phone out of his pocket with a shaking hand. He quickly skimmed through his phonebook until he found the name he was looking for.

Kakashi. He had given Naruto the number right before he left for Japan. He told the blonde that he could call whenever he needed to talk. That moment had definitely come.

Naruto took a seat in the bus shelter as he pressed the green phone icon. He took a deep breath as he placed the phone up to his ear. The buzzing had a strange calming effect on Naruto as he waited for the older man to pick up.

After a while, the voicemail came on and Naruto's heart sank into his stomach. He didn't give up though. He called about six more times before he decided to stop.

With a defeated sigh he got up and crossed the road, ignoring the horns of angry drivers, as he walked right in front of their moving vehicles. He didn't look up when he crossed yet another road, angering some more motorists.

As he walked to the bus stop, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it. It was probably Hinata wondering where the hell he was. He didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

When the vibration started up again, Naruto fished in his pocket and pulled the phone out. He was about to open up the back and yank the battery out, when he saw the name on the screen.

"Hello! Kakashi?!" Naruto answered frantically, nearly dropping his phone in the process.

"Naruto… it's good to hear you. How've you been?" Kakashi greeted on the other line.

"Orochimaru is dead… is this true?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"…Yea he is—"

"Did you… did you guys kill him?" Naruto asked as his fist clenched around the cell phone, "Did you all make that bastard suffer?"

"…Where are you right now?"

"Why are you avoiding the question? I'm at the bus stop."

"I'm not… you might need to take a seat…"

Naruto frowned but took a seat next to an old woman in the bus shelter. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sitting… Kakashi, what's going on?"

"We didn't kill him… Orochimaru was killed by… Sasuke."

"Kakashi… Sasuke—"

"He's not dead Naruto… I have proof. We're now in the process of trying to track him."

Naruto felt like he had a stroke. His ears started to ring and he felt numb all over. What was this man really telling him? Maybe he should find another dumpster to throw up in. It wasn't every day that you found out your supposedly dead boyfriend was actually alive and a murderer too. He didn't know how to react.

"Naruto? Are you still there?"

"Y-Yea… how… I don't understand."

"We don't know what happened either, but when we catch up with Sasuke, hopefully he'd shed some light on the whole situation."

"Y-Yea…"

"Hang in there Naruto. We're going to get him back. I have to go now, but I will keep you posted with new developments. Get home safely."

"Uh huh…"

Naruto slowly brought the phone down from his face. His mind was a blank. He could feel warmth in his chest. Was it happiness? He hadn't felt that in a long time. There was warmth on his face as well. He knew this one quite well. He had become friends with this almost every night.

Naruto dropped his head down to his chest as sobs racked his body. He was unashamed as tears streamed down his face. He hugged himself as he all but bawled. The nice old lady had hugged him to her body, not knowing what else to do to help the obviously distressed teen.

He didn't know how long he cried, but when it was all over, he felt so relieved. He felt like years upon years had been lifted off of him. Sasuke was alive.

**~E.L.~**

In the month that followed, Naruto hardly left his apartment. Every Saturday night, Kakashi would call with an update. Most were the same, they hadn't found anything yet. However the week before had been a monumental one. It seemed that Madara was going to be in Florida from the 3rd of October until the 9th when he was hosting a ball. According to intelligence, Madara was planning on opening a sister company in Miami.

Madara would most definitely be Sasuke's next target; therefore Kakashi and Kiba were heading down there. They believed Sasuke would strike at the ball. Madara's security was tight, especially now that Orochimaru and Kabuto had been picked off. Sasuke would need to get him where he thought he'd be safe… among a crowd of people.

Kakashi would have to stop the teen before he did anything stupid. He doubted he'd be able to, so he'd have to grab him after the deed was done.

Whenever Kakashi got the Uchiha, didn't really matter. Naruto would be there, whatever the outcome was. He told Kakashi that he wanted to be there, but the older man told him it was not a good idea. However, Naruto was stubborn and wouldn't listen.

Naruto sighed as he zipped up his duffel bag. He had packed just enough for a few days; the less things the better. If Kakashi planned to go into hiding with Sasuke, Naruto was coming too.

The blond double checked and triple checked that he had all his travel documents. He made sure he had his money as well. It wasn't much, just five hundred US dollars. That would be enough for a few days to weeks of hiding.

With one last look at his little apartment, Naruto walked out the door and didn't look back. He hadn't told Mai or any of his friends what he was doing. They'd try to stop him. Plus they all thought Sasuke was dead. They'd think he was having an episode.

His friends had been blowing up his cell phone the last few weeks. Some had even stopped by his apartment, but he had ignored them. They were just concerned for him, but he had a mission to complete and he couldn't be distracted.

…..

It had taken about four hours to get to Miami. Naruto's heart raced as he walked through the arrival lounge. He wasn't sure if it was because he was excited to see Sasuke again or nervous to see how Sasuke had turned out.

Whatever had happened in those 2 years, he would be there for Sasuke. He would help the raven get over his own demons and they would live a relatively happy life together. That was all Naruto hoped for.

"Well, well, well."

Naruto looked to the left of the open area as he heard a familiar voice. Standing against a pillar was none other than Kiba.

"Look who made it. How've you been kid?"

"Kiba… I've been better." Naruto replied as he walked the short distance towards the man, "Right now I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"That's the nerves kid. Big shit is going to go down tonight. All of us are a little apprehensive."

"Yea… where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked around for the man.

"He's bringing the car around." Kiba replied as he pushed off the pillar, "Is that all your luggage?"

"Yea." Naruto replied as he pulled the bag higher up on his back, "This is all I need."

"Okay, let's go."

…..

The drive to the motel was a quiet one. It was one hour away from the airport and a surprising 15 minutes away from the hotel where the ball was going to be held.

Naruto felt nervous all over again. Everything was happening so fast. He really hoped everything went as planned.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked as he led them up the stairs to their room.

"Peachy." Naruto replied blandly as his stomach did a flip flop.

"Ok, here we are. It's not very nice but it's low profile." Kakashi said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, "This will be your room Naruto."

"What about you guys?" Naruto asked as he looked inside. There was a double bed in the corner of the small room.

"We'll be right next door. Sasuke will stay with us, for security reasons." Kiba replied as he pointed behind him.

"We're going to get ready for the ball. It's in two hours." Kakashi said, "Are you going to be alright here?"

"Wow, so soon, huh? Um… I'll be fine." Naruto replied, getting nervous all over again.

"Don't worry kid." Kiba said as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "We'll bring Sasuke back. I promise you."

"Just… just be careful." Naruto said softly.

"We will. We're professionals."

"Don't worry Naruto, _everyone_ will be safe." Kakashi added.

Naruto watched as the two men went into their room before he closed and locked his door. He made a beeline for the bed, flopping down on it with a sigh.

He wanted to cry again. He knew he shouldn't be happy yet, but he couldn't help the feeling that rose up in his chest when he thought about Sasuke being saved.

He knew something could go wrong. Sasuke could be killed, worst case scenario. However, he knew deep down that the men next door would come through.

Naruto hadn't meant to fall asleep. He really didn't, but after a few moments of just lying there letting his tears run down his face, the blonde had nodded off.

When he woke up again, the red numbers on the digital clock on his side table had read 10:30pm. He'd been asleep for a little under 4 hours. After his groggy mind caught up with the current situation, Naruto sat up quickly. He stumbled off the bed and out through the door.

He hissed in pain as the bright lights in the hallway assaulted his sensitive eyes. After a short while, his eyes adjusted and he rushed to the door next to his room.

He knocked loudly a few times but there was no response. It seemed that the others hadn't made it back yet. Naruto felt his stomach flip flop for the millionth time. Had something gone wrong?

His paranoia had him taking the stairs two at a time as he rushed down to the lobby. The concierge looked up at him with a bored expression on her face.

"Is everything alright, sir?" She asked uninterestedly.

"No… no, I'm just… it's nothing." Naruto replied as he took a seat on a couch.

He was so nervous, he thought his stomach was about to jump through his throat. How long did a ball even last? How long would it take them to find Sasuke?

Naruto thought about calling Kakashi for an update, but he thought better of it. He was just being fearful for nothing. Everything was going to be fine. Just fine.

The automatic doors sighed open twenty minutes later, nearly causing Naruto jump out of his skin. He looked up and was disappointed to see it was just an elderly couple.

Naruto watched as the two helped each other up the stairs to his right. He wanted to grow old with Sasuke like that. He wanted to help him up the stairs like that, dammit. He wanted so much for them.

"Stare any longer and I'll think you're a geriaphile."

Naruto felt his heart stop as he turned around quickly. Kiba walked up to him all casual and calm, before reaching out and ruffling his blonde hair.

Naruto's eyes moved quickly over to the automatic doors which were easing open again. The teen got up on shaky legs as Kakashi walked in, his arm around a figure nearly as tall as him.

"…" Naruto couldn't get any words to leave his lips as he and the newcomer made eye contact.

"We'll have time to chat when we get to our rooms." Kiba spoke up as he pushed Naruto towards the stairs.

Naruto just stood against the door as he watched Kakashi treat what seemed to be a gunshot wound. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He felt like breaking down again like a complete pussy, and at the same time he wanted to go over there and crush Sasuke in a bear hug.

Sasuke. He was just the same as he always was, yet at the same time he wasn't. The Uchiha had gotten taller. He was even taller than Naruto now. His face was the same, except he looked about 10 years older than he really was.

His body had definitely changed. His muscles were so much more defined now. The raven was also littered with scars. Most were small and would likely disappear eventually. Others were going to be there forever.

Sasuke's hair had grown out too. His hair, bangs included, was pulled back in a low ponytail. He looked so mature.

"Try to stay still, it's almost out." Kakashi said as Sasuke squirmed under his attention.

The younger male didn't reply, just glared at the wound before staring back off into the corner.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had come with us when we first spotted you."

Still no reply. Kiba rolled his eyes as he brought a cup of something for Naruto to drink.

"You look like you're about to jump through a window." Kiba commented as he handed what Naruto discovered was hot chocolate to the blonde.

"Thanks." Naruto said softly as his all but tried to drown himself with the hot beverage.

When Sasuke was all stitched up, it seemed to signal the beginning of chat time. Kakashi cleared his throat as he took a seat on the desk by the closet.

"You ready to talk, now?" Kakashi asked as he stared pointedly at Sasuke.

"About what?" He asked, staring blankly at the older man.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. It had been two years since he heard that voice. Two years had been enough for the voice to deepen, and in Naruto's opinion, become sexier.

"Well, how about we start at the beginning… how is it that you're still alive?" Kiba spoke up.

"Orochimaru realised I was worth more to him as a fuck toy than a corpse." Sasuke replied coldly, "Killing me would end my suffering. Keeping me alive was more fun for him."

Naruto felt anger and nausea rise up in him. That son of a bitch! He wished he could go back in time and kill him himself!

"So I waited, and planned. When the time was right I gutted him like the pig he was" As Sasuke kept talking his tone change from indifference to hate and disgust, "I needed to send a message so I dumped his body in the Hudson. Then the others were next. One by one, I hunted them down in that building. Then I burnt it to the ground. Made it look like an electrical malfunction. Kabuto wasn't there so I had to find him… that was easy, but it got messy."

"Shit…" Kiba hissed under his breath.

Kakashi cleared his throat again. "That's how we found out it was you. Surveillance got you."

"How unfortunate. Why am I here again? Aren't you going to turn me in?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"We're going into hiding. Obviously you are coming. What you did… yea, it's not lawful or moral but what they did to you wasn't either. You don't deserve to be punished for exacting revenge." Kakashi replied.

"I do deserve to be punished. I'm not above the law." Sasuke said flatly.

He finally looked up at Naruto. As their eyes met, the blonde's heart ached. It was like looking at him for the first time ever. Sasuke was looking at him with such cold eyes. He was watching him like he was some stranger.

"Why are you here?" He asked Naruto.

"I… I have to come with you… I've lived without you for 2 years… I can't go on any longer without you, especially now that I know you're alive." The blonde replied, a sad smile on his face.

"…" Sasuke looked away, "When do we leave and for where?"

Naruto felt a little hope return to him. Sasuke was going to go along with them.

"In the morning. We prepared a fake ID and passport for you. We're heading for Mexico, initially. Then we'll hide out for a few months before heading somewhere else." Kiba said as he pulled some documents out of his briefcase and tossed them to the Uchiha.

"I see." Sasuke replied as he looked over the documents, "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Here with us." Kakashi said, "Kiba and I will share a bed, you can have the one you're on."

"Okay." Sasuke replied as he poked the gauze over his wound.

"Naruto, you should go get some rest. We're leaving first thing in the morning. 5 am to be exact." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke one last time before leaving the room.

_To Be Continued…_

**AN:**

Okay, I'm gonna go post the epilogue now. So before you can blink it will be up!


	32. Epilogue

And here it is the epilogue. The official end of Exotic Lover. It's been fun guys. See you all in **Sleeping With The Enemy.** I have to write the new chapter so look out for it on Sunday (I kno 1 week late).

Anyway on with the story! Don't forget to review.

…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. One day I will own a manga though… I will be a mangaka! Yosh!

**~E.L~**

Speaking

_Thinking/ Emphasis_

**Shouting/Emphasis**

"_Japanese_"

**Exotic Lover**

Epilogue

It was 11:45 pm when there was a soft knock on Naruto's door. He was sitting on the window sill looking out at the moon, thinking about a lot of things. What would happen after they went into hiding? Would his relationship with Sasuke ever go back to the way it was? How would Mai react when she realised Naruto was gone?

The knocking got louder, jolting the teen out of his inner musings. He walked quickly over to the door and opened it. He was shocked and happy when he came face to face with Sasuke. The younger teen had sought him out.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto stuttered uncharacteristically as he stood aside and let the Uchiha in.

"We should talk." Sasuke said as he stood against the nearest wall.

Naruto nodded his head as he shut the door and walked over to the other teen.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up in surprise as the teen spoke those words. Why would he ever apologize?

"Sasuke…"

"I've made your life a mess. For that I'm sorry." Sasuke continued.

"It's okay… it's not your fault, you should never be sorry!" Naruto replied, taking a step forward, "You're here now, and that's all that matter… oh fuck, you're really here, right now."

Naruto blinked quickly as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Naruto, things won't ever be the same between us." Sasuke said as he wiped a stray tear away from the blonde's eye, "I killed a man tonight. One of many I've killed in just a few months. I'm not worthy of your love anymore."

"Don't say that… They deserved to die!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, "No matter what you do, I will never stop loving you."

"You should… I'm dead Naruto. Not physically but the Sasuke you knew died that day I was taken. You have to move on."

"No! I won't! I can't!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly. It hurt him to see the blonde like this, but it was for the best. After all he'd gone through; he'd lost the capacity to love. He'd been dirtied, violated and he'd drenched his hands in blood. Naruto deserved better than him.

"Naruto… I know you want this to be a happy ending. I come with you all and we love each other like those 2 year never happened… but they did! I can't love you! Even if I try… I can't feel that way anymore."

Naruto felt his heart breaking. His happiness was being dragged from right under his feet. The only thing that stopped him from completely breaking down was the knowledge that he'd be by Sasuke's side.

Even if the raven claimed he couldn't love Naruto anymore, the Uzumaki would be there loving him for the both of them. They'd be in hiding together. That was more than he could ever ask for.

"I love you… I love you enough for the both of us. I always will." Naruto's voice shook as he spoke. He reached out a hand and caressed Sasuke's face.

"…" Sasuke took the hand from his cheek and placed a kiss on the knuckles, before pulling Naruto against his body.

He tensed up as he felt the warm body against his, but he didn't pull away. His heart hammered away in his chest, but he'd put away his fear for a while, just to hold his blonde like this.

"Sasuke." Naruto murmured as he rested his head on the taller teen's shoulder.

They stayed that way for a while before Sasuke pulled back. He took Naruto by his arm and wordlessly led him over to the bed. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question but didn't resist.

Sasuke pushed him gently down onto the bed before crawling over the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Damn. He missed this. He missed the feel of Sasuke against his lips… against his body. As their lips became reacquainted with each other, the teens helped each other out of their clothes. Hands began to roam over every available piece of skin.

Naruto moaned deep in his throat as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking the hot piece of flesh. As Naruto reached for his lover's member, Sasuke tensed up again. He quickly redirected the blonde's hand above the waist.

It was taking all of Sasuke's self-control not to freak out and retreat back into himself. However, he didn't let the memories of abuse control him. He needed to do this… he needed to do this with Naruto.

Sasuke pulled back, coaxing Naruto onto his stomach. Without a word, he manipulated the blonde's body, positioning him on all fours. Naruto looked over his shoulder at his lover.

He felt nervous and a bit sad. Sasuke was finally going to get the chance to dominant. Naruto just wished the Uchiha wasn't being so impersonal. Yes this was sex, there was nothing impersonal about it when you think about what it entailed. It was the most intimate act, yet Sasuke's eyes were anything but loving. All Naruto saw in them was purpose; there was no love… no affection.

Naruto turned away, squeezing his eyes shut as his heart ached. This was not how he wanted to be with Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to fuck him, just because he felt it was what he _had_ to do. He wanted Sasuke to make love to him.

Naruto felt his eyes prickle as tears started to build up. He couldn't stop them from spilling as Sasuke thrust a finger into his ass. The lips caressing his shoulder did nothing to make the experience any better.

As Sasuke added two more fingers, Naruto felt his erection wilt. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't right.

Naruto jolted in surprise as Sasuke's fingers touched sometime inside of him. Something that made the pain disappear for a second. Sasuke hit the spot a few more times, effectively reviving Naruto's dick.

Naruto almost moaned in disappointment as the fingers disappeared.

"Relax." Sasuke said into his ear softly. His hands held Naruto's hips tightly as he slowly glided his dick into the blonde's prepared hole.

"F-Fuck…" Naruto shuddered as Sasuke dick stretched him. It was a mix of pain and pleasure.

Sasuke's nails dug into Naruto flesh, the only warning the Uchiha gave before he started to move. His thrusts were slow at first, before increasing in speed and vigour.

No words of encouragement or curses of pleasure escaped the younger teen's lips as he pounded mindlessly into Naruto. It was just about getting off. There was no passion behind it.

Naruto rested his head against the mattress as he bit his lip to hold in a moan of pleasure. It felt so good, but his heart was broken. He didn't fight the tears as they came full force. It took all his will power, not the sob out loud.

Did Sasuke really not love him anymore? Didn't he realise that his cold indifference was hurting him.

Sasuke tensed up and came with a loud grunt. He caught his breath before slowly pulling out of Naruto's abused hole. He watched as the blonde's quivering body collapsed on the bed.

Had he come? Sasuke wasn't sure. As the older teen rolled over on his side, Sasuke saw that Naruto's dick was flaccid. So he had. Sasuke felt better now. At least he had given his lover one last gift.

Sasuke made to get up, but a hand gripped his arm, stopping him. He turned his dull gaze to Naruto. The blonde's eyes were puffy and red; not an after effect of sex. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't… don't leave." Naruto said quietly.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked stiffly.

"Yea, tears of joy… I'm just so happy you're here with me." Naruto fibbed as he pulled lightly on the other teen's arm.

Sasuke leaned back on the bed, dragging the blanket from the end of the bed. He pulled it over their bodies and slowly pulled Naruto against his body. He didn't tense up at the contact this time.

"I love you." Naruto murmured as he buried his face into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke winced as his hurt arm finally started to protest. Naruto tensed up, obviously taking it to mean something entirely different. Before the blonde could pull away, Sasuke tightened his hold on him.

"I know…" The Uchiha placed a kiss on Naruto forehead, "… and Happy Birthday."

**~E.L.~**

Naruto stretched an arm out and silenced his alarm. It was soon time to leave. He rolled over to his right, ignoring the slight pain in his ass as he did. He reached out and was only slightly surprised when he was greeted by the cold bed.

He sat up quickly, wincing in pain. He blinked away the sleep as he looked frantically around the room. He got up and quickly pulled on his boxers. He limped over to the door, but stopped short of opening in when he saw a note stuck on it.

He pulled off the piece of paper and quietly read the note.

_Dear dobe,_

_If you're reading this then it means I've already left and was successful in doing so. I'm sorry. How many times have I said that since we met again? I know you wanted everything to work out. I know you wanted everything to one day go back to normal. However, happy endings only happen in fairy tales. Well, that is what I've always been told. I think we have the ability to make our own happy endings. You have the ability too, Naruto. You can be happy… just forget about me and live your life. Please. Do that for me. I'm going to make my own ending a happy one too. I was supposed to die two years ago. Instead I suffered two horribly long years of torture and never ending pain and humiliation. Now that those who are responsible are dead, I think it's time I finally get some relief. I'm free now. I'm free to die… to end my suffering. Please don't be sad. Please don't do anything stupid. Please just let me go. I need to rest in peace. I loved you and I will learn to love you again. But I can't do it with this burdened heart. So please don't cry for me. I'll be fine. _

_Sasuke._

Naruto dropped to his knees, the paper crumpling in his grasp. Sasuke was gone. Sasuke was really gone. Naruto couldn't cry. He didn't want to. He felt like he was the one that died.

It was a while later when Kakashi had come calling, but Naruto just sat there on the ground staring into space. He eventually had to use his spare key to get in the room.

"It's time to—" Kakashi rushed to Naruto's side, "Are you… what's wrong?"

Naruto just handed Kakashi the paper, but said nothing. He got up slowly and walked over to his duffel bag. He had to go somewhere… anywhere. He pulled on the clothes he had on the night before.

"Fuck… FUCK!" Kakashi slammed his fist into the wall, making Kiba rush over from next door.

"What the… Kakashi, what the hell?" Kiba asked as he looked around the room.

"Sasuke's gone." Kakashi replied.

"Shit… I'm not surprised though." Kiba ran a hand through his hair, "What do we do now?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing." Kakashi furrowed his brow, "We go back to Japan and he goes back to Barbados."

"Is… is he going to be okay?" Kiba asked as he watched Naruto sit on the bed, just staring ideally down at the floor.

"I don't know…"

"Where'd he go?"

"By now, probably hell."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"It's as you told me. He intended to kill himself after he was done with his revenge… by now, he'd be dead."

Kiba looked over at the blonde sadly. That poor kid had been so happy when they brought Sasuke in. How cruel fate had been to those two.

**~E.L.~**

Hinata sighed as he roommate gave her a hug. It had been a month since she'd seen Naruto and she was starting to get really worried. She didn't know any of his friends, nor did she know where he lived. She was totally clueless.

"Cheer up." Her roommate said as she pulled away, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Hinata just nodded.

"Anyway, I have a class. I'll see you later."

The girl opened the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway. Hinata looked up as she heard a lot of noise. There seemed to be some sort of issue.

"Hey you can't be in here! Hey! Stop there!"

Only invited guests were allowed into the dorms. Any and everyone were not allowed in. Someone seemed to have barged in from what she was hearing. Curiosity had her walking towards the door.

As she was about to poke her head out, she was pushed into her room by a large body. As the door closed, she pushed against the chest in her face and looked up, ready to admonish the person.

"Hinata."

Her complaint died in her throat. It was Naruto. He was back. Hinata smiled brightly as she gave her friend as hug.

"Where have you been? I was worried." Hinata asked as he held him tight. It didn't bother her that he didn't return the hug.

"…come stay with me." Was his reply.

Hinata pulled away and looked up at him. He had the most pitiful expression on his face. She wasn't sure that she could say no. He looked like he would break into pieces if she said the wrong thing.

"I can't be alone right now… please Hinata."

"Y-Yes… I'll stay with you." Hinata replied, smiling sadly. Something had happened. She wanted to know what it was, but she wouldn't push.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She returned the hug, holding the blonde as if he was porcelain.

"I… I won't leave you."

When he began to sob, Hinata wasn't sure what to do. Was it what she'd said? She just held him tighter. Whatever this was, they'd get through it. She'd be his shoulder to cry on, anything he needed. She'd be here for him.

"P-promise?" Naruto's voice cracked.

"Yes." Hinata reassured him, "I will never leave you alone."

**THE END… seriously, I'M DONE!**

**AN:**

Yes y'all. 'Tis truly the end.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the story as a whole. Thanks for all the reviews over the years. Even the flames… speaking of flames…

**To the anon reviewer (either doesn't have an account or too pussy to tell me up front) who has a problem with the fact that I -**_bun fiyah pon a battygal _**-**** absolutely will not read Yuri cause I think it is nasty, please hold on while I search for a fuck to give. Fuck me? No thank you darling I don't swing that way. I have a right to an opinion and so do you. So if you have a problem with mine, don't read my stories, it does not matter to me. Have a good day.**

P.S. BtR will soon be updated! Chen has been busting her hump with the new chapter and she has me at gun point (jk) to write the next. So just wait a bit more SasuHina fans!


End file.
